Charmed Lineage 2X09: Siren Song
by TBorah89
Summary: Three months have past since the events in last episode. Henry and Bianca are once again unsure about their relationship. But when Bianca turns up missing they must come to terms with the things that have happened. Alan has a secret of his own.
1. Family Bonding

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Charmed but if I did it would probably go something like this.

Summary: Three months have passed since the events in the last episode. The gang is enjoying a Greg free existence since he is still recovering from his wounds. Bianca and Henry's relationship has deteriorated once again and they have to try to get back to where they were. Wyatt and Liz prepare for their upcoming wedding and hope that they can pull it off without any demon attacks. Phoebe is about to drive Penny nuts with all the attention that she is paying to her since all her older siblings have moved out. She is also driving everyone else nuts because she is in crazy ass wedding planner mode. Val and Carly finally reveal to the rest of the family what the hell it is that they have been up to. Bianca and Chris have a heart to heart about what is really going on with her and Henry. Meanwhile when Bianca goes missing they must scramble to figure out what has happened to her and why. Chuck's demonic relatives are going to make another appearance this episode. Alan gets closer to Savannah without the other people from the future knowing about it. Chris and Mel are engaged in a war over who can decorate better for Christmas.

* * *

Chapter 1: Family Bonding

"This is seriously not normal behavior at all and quite frankly it scares the hell out of me." Wyatt observed as he watched his brother and his cousins go about what they were doing.

"Those three should be analyzed and there is no doubt about it." Chuck agreed with his friend.

"Hey, you should include yourself in that group too you didn't have to marry her. I'm related to all three of them I have no choice in the matter at all." Wyatt replied. What had those two so concerned was it was the day after Thanksgiving and the other three inhabitants of the apartment had decided that it was time to decorate for Christmas.

"I will have you two know that we can hear you and we don't find you funny at all." Henry yelled from where he was across the room. He was stringing lights from the ceiling.

"You guys we barely got through Thanksgiving and now you're decorating for Christmas I don't think that is normal." Wyatt reasoned with his cousin.

Chris scowled at his older brother. "I will have you know that I had to get started early because your baby sister the Christmas Nazi will not beat me this year and I mean it." He said with a determined look on his face.

"Chip, I know that you don't want to sleep on the couch, but if you say another word about us needing to be analyzed you will be. And you will have no one but the damn fish that Hank has on the wall to keep you company." Prue informed her husband.

"Wy, I do believe that we have just been told." Chuck said sharing a look with his best friend.

"So, Wy, are you getting nervous yet?" Henry asked his cousin.

Wyatt looked at him confused. "Why would I be nervous?" he answered a question with a question.

"You're getting married in a week." Prue reminded him like he didn't know that.

"No, there is nothing for me to be nervous about if she was going to change her mind she would have done it already." Wyatt replied.

"I'll just be glad when you guys get married between Penny, Em, and Aunt Phoebe I'm sick of hearing the word wedding." Chris said shaking his head.

"Speaking of things that make me sick." Henry said rolling his eyes when he saw Jake and Lilly shimmer into the living room. Those two were so engrossed in each other that they didn't even notice there was anyone else in the room.

"Don't make me bust the hose out to cool you two off." Chris said bringing them out of their daze.

"Chris, you're crabby if you want I can have a talk with Rach about not giving you any." Jake offered.

"That's quite alright Coop, we're right where we're supposed to be right now." Chris assured him.

"Which is more than I can say for a certain cousin of mine his love life drives me insane." Prue said looking pointedly at Henry.

"What did I do this time?" Henry asked her.

"Hank, you and B are enough to give a woodpecker a headache. What the fuck is with you guys? I mean are you together or not?" Lilly asked.

"We're together we're just not exclusive right now. If that even makes any sense." Henry answered not really wanting to talk about it. Things had been weird for them since they had gotten married and they were still in the process of getting an annulment.

"As a cupid you two make me very sad." Jake told him.

"I'm not talking about this right now. I have important things to do and I really rather not fall off the ladder while I'm doing them." Henry rattled off.

"Wy, where is Lizzie right now?" Lilly asked she had all but moved in with Wyatt since she and Jake got married.

"She had to go have lunch with Aunt Nicole and Tim today. I weaseled my way out of it." Wyatt reported proudly.

"So how did shopping go this morning?" Chris asked. That question was directed towards Lilly and Prue.

"It went great, I didn't realize how much I missed O until she came out with us this morning." Prue replied.

"I wouldn't go to a store today if you paid me. People act nuts the day after Thanksgiving." Henry commented rolling his eyes as he went back to stringing his lights.

"I see that you guys are going all out with you're craziness again." Bianca commented as she shimmered into the room.

"B, I don't know how many times we have to go through this one of these days you're going to shimmer in here without calling first and I'm going end up blasting you on accident." Wyatt told her.

"Shut up Wy, you know that you love me and you wouldn't do anything to hurt me." Bianca said sticking her tongue out at him.

"B, where were you this morning? We wanted you to come shopping with us." Prue asked her.

Bianca shot a glance at Henry before she answered that question. "I was busy with some things." She felt guilty but things had really gotten weird between her and Henry again so she had told him she needed some space.

"If you were up that early doing something you were either in the underworld or you were with someone." Lilly told her calling her on her bullshit.

"I was in the underworld with someone now that's all you need to know." Bianca replied in a lighthearted tone.

"Does anybody know why we have to be at the manor this afternoon?" Chris asked sensing that the current topic was dangerous so he needed to change it.

"Because Carly and Val said that they have something to tell everyone. That scares the hell out of me and I'm not sure that I want to know. It is entirely possible that Troy and Jason are both going to be daddies." Henry said he would have killed anyone else had they said something like that about his baby sister and his baby cousin.

"Henry Victor, don't even joke like that. That would cause my mom to have a heart attack. She is already having a hard time because Jake and I both got married this year. I don't think that she could handle Val being pregnant. Besides that I would have to kill Troy and there are no two ways about it." Prue replied.

"Changing the topic, Prue, why are you guys decorating for Christmas already?" Jake asked his sister.

"Chris and Henry are apparently in competition with Mel as to who can put up the most crap." Wyatt answered rolling his eyes and sighing. One would have thought that he would have been used to the way his brother and cousins behaved but he didn't.

* * *

Cole straightened his tie as he caught sight of Nicole. "Sorry I'm late I got held up in court it was an emergency session or they wouldn't have called." He said kissing her cheek before he sat down beside her.

"That's fine trust me I understand the demands of the job." Nicole assured him.

"Where's Wyatt today?" Cole asked Liz.

"Don't ask Cole, because I'm not sure that I believed his reason for not being able to come." Liz said shaking her head. But she knew that she was getting tired of hearing the word wedding so she could only imagine how he must feel. It really wasn't that big of a deal.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to be so don't you talk about my boy Wy." Troy said but his mother had begged him to come and make nice with Tim so that's what he was doing.

"Am I really that bad Roy Boy?" Tim asked his son. Things had gotten better between them that was for sure.

"This has nothing to do with you and everything to do with the fact that I have a crazy girlfriend who woke me up at three this morning to go shopping with her. So I'm going on very little sleep right now." Troy replied.

"Troy, you would have gone whether she woke you up or not." Liz pointed out to him.

"Lizzie, think for a second about who my girlfriend is and then you will realize why I'm so tired." Troy explained to her.

"Troy, there are some things that I just don't need to know so I'm sorry that I asked." Liz said making a disgusted face.

"So, Lizzie, are you getting nervous yet?" Tim asked his daughter.

"Not really, I've been in this position before. But this is Wy I know that everything is going to work out." Liz replied.

"That's good Beth, that boy is crazy about you." Tim told her with a smile.

"I'm crazy about him too." Liz smiled every time she thought about Wyatt.

"You guys have everything that you need right?" Tim asked just to be sure he had helped out with everything he was just making sure that there was nothing that they had forgot.

"Yes, Tim, we have everything. With Aunt Phoebe playing wedding planner there is no way that she would have let us forget to do something." Liz assured him.

"Don't mention that name right now. Those two girls used to be sweet and she has turned them into monsters." Cole said. Phoebe had gone overboard and she had taken Emily and Penny with her.

"That is not a word that I would use to describe Penny or Emily but she has made them just as bad as she is. I can't believe that they have been bugging the shit out of you too Cole." Troy chuckled.

"Phoebe has been sending them to the house on her little errands I can't get any peace. Those two are like a couple of rapid little pitbulls." Cole said shaking his head.

"I'm honestly sick of the word wedding the woman is driving me crazy but she is damn good." Liz admitted reluctantly.

"Just be glad that after next week you don't have to deal with it anymore. Then you and Wy will be placed in the group of annoying ass married people." Troy teased her.

"You're annoying, I don't even like you most of the time Troy. You have no idea how glad I am that you moved out." Liz shot back at him.

"You're not even there half the time anymore you basically already live with Wyatt." Troy countered.

"Shut up Troy, I didn't ask for your opinion on the matter." Liz told him.

"Bitch," Troy said.

"Slut," Liz came back with but she was laughing.

"I wish you two would act like I raised you." Nicole said she was not amused.

"Troy was dropped on the head as a small child mother I'm sure of it. So you'll have to excuse him." Liz replied.

"I wasn't dropped on the head but I'm starting to think that you were." Troy told her.

"Are we sure that they are in their twenties? I think they might be a couple of toddlers." Tim asked.

"They are twenty-five and twenty-six years old and they act like they are two. Actually they were better behaved when they were two." Nicole answered him.

"Nic, I think you're being a little hard on them. I would say that Liz is at least seventeen, it's Troy who is about five." Cole joked with them. He rested his hand on her stomach in a loving gesture.

"So, Nic, how much longer do you have to go?" Tim asked just to make conversation.

"About another month." Nicole answered him. They had actually been getting along pretty well.

"That is if he isn't like Troy who decided to come two weeks late." Tim said falling into easy conversation with her.

"In my own defense I probably had to plan out the badass adventures that I was going to go on." Troy defended himself.

"Knowing you, you were just being difficult as usual and come to think of it you are always late." Liz informed him.

"We can't all be perfect like you Lizzie." Troy replied flipping her off.

"But you could at least try." Liz gave him a fake smile.

"Don't make have to separate you two like when you were little." Tim warned them but he found them highly amusing.

"Bite me Tim." Troy told him.

"I take back what I said about him being five I think he's only three." Cole retracted his previous statement.

"Finally someone else sees it the way that I see it. My baby brother is going to act nothing like that." Liz said.

Troy did a full body shake when she said that. "Lizzie, we need to stop right now. You do realize who we're starting to sound like don't you?" he asked.

"No, we don't sound like them do we?" Liz asked.

"We sound exactly like Prue and Coop right now. Truce?" Troy asked.

"Truce, the last thing we need is to sound like Prue and Jake." Liz replied shaking his hand.

* * *

Opening Credits:

Theme:

Chariot- Gavin Degraw

Starring:

Wyatt Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Matthews Jr.- Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr.- Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Alex O'Loughlin

Lila Nicolae- Jordana Brewster

Roman Nicolae- Ben McKenzie

Elizabeth Shane- Bethany Joy Galeotti

Parker Halliwell- Eddie Cibrian

Troy Shane- David Boreanez

Bianca Hoyt- Marisol Nichols

Calleigh Cavanaugh- Anne Hathaway

Rachel Hoyt- Sarah Michelle Gellar

Oriana Hoyt- Jessica Biel

Chord Shane- Jake Gyllenhaal

And

Prue Halliwell- Jenifer Love Hewitt

With:

Melinda Halliwell- Amanda Bynes

Valerie Halliwell- Eliza Dushku

Penny Halliwell- Daneel Harris

Carly Matthews- Sophia Bush

Patty Matthews- Rachel Bilson

Ricky Bradford- Taylor Lautner

Jack Halliwell- Jensen Ackles

Alan Halliwell- Chris Pine

Brady Halliwell- Michael Bublé

Hailey Mitchell- Amanda Seyfried

Puck Cavanaugh- Mark Salling

Paige Halliwell-Daniela Ruah

Dominic Turner- Jonathan Rhys Meyer

Chase Hoyt- Chris Evans

Billy Jenkins- Robbie Amell

And

Emily Bradford- Hayden Panettiere

* * *

"I guess that you're all wondering why we asked you to come here tonight." Val said as she and Carly faced their family and friends in the living room of the manor.

"Among other things and we were also wondering why you moved the furniture and put folding chairs in here but carry on." Hank said sarcastically.

"As you guys all know Val and I have been spending a lot more time together than usual the past few months. It's because we've been working on something pretty big." Carly explained.

"Is this something in any way going to get you two arrested?" Mel asked her cousins. She wished they would get to the point already their little meeting had kept her from being able to decorate the living room.

"No, Mel it's not and I wish you would let us finish." Val sighed. "Carly and I have developed our own fashion line. We're not sure if we're going to make anything with it but we did it."

"After a whole lot of work coupled with the fact that we owe grandpa our whole paychecks and allowances for the rest of our lives, we have the finished product." Carly reported proudly.

"Dad, you knew about this and you didn't tell us?" Paige asked her father.

Victor gave her an innocent looking smile. "They're my granddaughters I am entitled to spoil them without telling you guys."

"Why does this require all of our presence?" Prue asked her little sister.

"We'll get to that in just a second." Val answered her and then she turned her boyfriend. "Troy, could you be a doll and carry one of those boxes over here?" she asked and he did it. "Thank you baby." She kissed him.

"So what is the name of this clothing line?" Lilly asked the wheels in her head were turning she could help them with this. She was a business major after all.

"You can ask any question but that question. Because we don't know what we're going to call the whole company yet." Carly told her. "Val, get the box open woman. The natives are getting restless here."

Val pulled a shirt and a pair of jeans out of the box. "This would be our men's clothing line it's called Duds for Dudes."

"That still doesn't answer what the fuck we're doing here." Hank grumbled he was really irritable these days. But then again he tended to get like that when Bianca was keeping him at arm's length.

"Well, darling big brother of mine, we have a deal with Aunt Prue we promised her free models if she got us free exposure. And we were really hoping that you guys would model these clothes for us." Carly said trying to sweet talk him.

"I love it how you guys made a deal with Aunt Prue but it requires us to do the work." Jake said rolling his eyes. "What is it that you guys want me to wear?" he asked.

"Leigh, do we start with causal or formal wear first?" Val asked her partner in crime.

"Let's start with causal and work our way up from there. And I say we alternate between the guys and the girls." Carly said after thinking it over for a minute.

"You can borrow this sexy body anytime you want to." Troy said running his hand up and down his abs.

"I'm glad you said that babe, I have just the outfit for you." Val said handing him a shirt and a pair of jeans.

"You take the guys I'll take the girls." Carly said opening another box.

"It's a deal." Val agreed.

" I don't know whether I should kill them or be proud of them." Phoebe said shaking her head.

Henry beamed at his daughter and niece with pride. "I know that I'm damn proud of them Phoebe. They worked their asses off on this."

"I agree with Henry, these two can actually be serious when they want to be. And I am very proud of them." Coop said.

"Hank, will you put this on?" Carly asked her brother holding out an outfit to him.

Hank so badly wanted to say no he really didn't feel like being here at the moment. But he couldn't refuse her the request when she looked at him pitifully with her big brown eyes. "Give me the damn clothes, if you worked this hard I can't let you down. I'm your big brother I can't disappoint you now can I?" he asked her with a smile.

"Thank you Hank." Carly said kissing his cheek.

"I can't promise you guys that I won't try to steal anything from you because from what I see you did damn good." Prue told them proudly.

"Just for that you can be the first girl." Carly told her.

"You guys are nuts if you think I'm wearing any of those clothes." Parker said firmly.

"Yes you are I don't know why you would say something like that." Val said dismissing his denial.

"So, what do you guys call your female clothing line?" Calleigh asked this was as serious as she had ever seen the two of them.

"Busty and Beautiful, honestly don't ask where we came up with these names but let's just say that one of us watches one too many soap operas and it's not the half whitelighter in this dynamic duo." Carly informed her.

"Shut up bitch." Val shot out at her.

"You know you love me slut." Carly replied sticking her tongue out at her.

"I will have you know that I'm not a slut I have a boyfriend." Val reminded her.

"I have two words for you janitor's closet." Carly said drawing out the words.

"I have two words for you birth control." Val shot back.

"Something tells me I don't want to know what you two are talking about. Because I would only want to kill you." Wyatt said looking between his two little cousins. They probably gave him the biggest fit out of all of his siblings and cousins.

"Wy, you would be better off if you didn't know what we were talking about." Carly agreed with her cousin.

"I can't believe that you two were actually up to something productive for once in your lives. I am both shocked and amazed." Patty told her twin.

"Miracles do occur Charlie, you just have to believe." Val professed solemnly.

"Don't ever say anything like that again sis, you just sounded like a bad Disney movie." Penny chuckled shaking her head.

"I know and that is scary as hell something must be done. I actually sounded like a somewhat reasonable person and we just can't have that." Val agreed with her baby sister.

"I have to ask what made you two think that this was a good a idea?" Emily asked her two friends.

"I'm not really sure, we were just sitting around my apartment one night bored out of our minds and it grew from there." Val explained to her.

"Yeah, the woman talks about Aunt Piper and she has worked me like a slave driver." Carly commented with a roll of her eyes.

"It's not my fault that you make better sketches than I do. Besides that I think that you and I both know that you have the more creative mind." Val said trying to appease her.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road woman. I have a football game to cheer at later tonight." Carly said trying to rush her cousins along.

"I'm ready talk to your cousins they're the ones that are holding us up." Val replied.

"Ok, we will just go change and then we will be right back." Bianca said they had even roped her into this.

"I have to make this kinda quick I have to do an interview before the game. You know it's not all the time that our team makes the state championship." Chuck said with pride he had really turned that team into something.

"We know that's why we scheduled this for this afternoon. Now the less talking you do the quicker we can finish this." Carly acknowledged before ordering him up the stairs.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I think that we should do a DNA test just to make sure that those two are the Carly and Val that we know and love. They did one hell of a job." Paige said after they had seen all the clothes those two had designed.

"I know I was floored when those two came to me and made that deal with me." Prue agreed with her littlest sister.

"I thought that I was going to have a heart attack when they came to me with their business proposal. It was flawless, I mean I was so impressed that I didn't know what to say to them at first." Victor said nothing his grandchildren did amazed him but those girls had impressed the hell out of him.

"I can't believe you loaned money to an eighteen year old and a nineteen year old." Phoebe told her father.

"Pheebs, it was a sound business idea and you saw them just now and how passionate that they are, I couldn't tell them no. Besides they both looked up at me with those big brown eyes and I was a goner." Victor replied.

"You need help man, it's bad enough that you allowed Henry, Chris, and Prue to have you suckered. But once you let those two get you wrapped around their little fingers there is no hope for you." Coop commented shaking his head at his father-in-law.

"Coop, you have to admit though those girls did a good job. Now if only we could get Penny and Em to use their powers for good we would be alright." Derek said with a chuckle.

"Derek, if you haven't noticed lately Em and Penny seem to be in the wedding planning business." Eva reminded her husband.

"Actually I will have you know that Penny and I are going to be party planners thank you very much mother." Emily said coming into the room. She was now dressed in her cheerleading uniform and she was holding her baby sister in her arms.

"Right, we have been planning this since we were like nine. We have a standing deal with Roman he gets to cater all of our parties." Penny chimed in.

"Embry, the first thing you need to learn is that you never listen to Penny and Em when they get ideas it will only get you into trouble." Ricky said he was decked out in his football uniform and he was holding his baby brother.

"Gabby, tell your big brother that it isn't nice to talk about your favorite big sister." Emily told the little girl.

"Emily, stop talking out of your ass. The girl knows that I'm her favorite sister." Lilly disputed.

"Sure you are Lilly, for that to happen you would have to know that someone besides your husband exists." Emily zinged her.

Lilly looked down and blushed. "My husband is very nice to look at and he does distract me when he smiles. But I will have you know that Jake and I just babysat for those two last week."

"Billy, are you and Ricky nervous?" Billie asked her son.

"No, mom, I'm fine but I am excited as hell." Billy replied.

"You guys are all coming right?" Ricky asked. And he got a resounding 'yes' as an answer.

Hank looked at Bianca hopefully. "B, I was hoping that maybe you would go to the game with me."

"I guess I could manage that. I'll still have time to make the other thing that I have to do tonight." Bianca replied.

"It's a date then." Hank said with a smile. He wished that things didn't always have to be so complicated between them.

* * *

The next morning Bianca was sitting at her kitchen table with a cup of coffee in front of her when Chris orbed in. She had asked him to come because he was her best friend and she really needed to talk to him. If she didn't talk to someone soon she was going to go insane.

"Alright, B, I'm here. I'm giving up my well needed sleep to talk to you so this better be good." Chris said by way of greeting. He went to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup before he sat down across from her.

"Chris, I'm just so confused right now that I don't know where to begin." Bianca admitted.

"Start with what's bothering you the most and then work your way down from there." Chris suggested.

"Hank and I broke up again." Bianca stated flatly. What Henry had said about them still being together had been a lie he told to keep Prue off of his back.

"How long have you two been broke up?" Chris asked.

"About a month things got really weird for us right after Jake and Lilly got married and we haven't been able to get in the groove since." Bianca explained.

"And you being you asked him for space so you could sort your feelings out. B, I wish that you would see that you don't have to push people away." Chris said rolling his eyes.

Bianca sighed. "I wish it was as simple as that Chris but it's a lot more complicated than that. While we were in Vegas, Hank and I got married. I'm not saying that it was the smartest thing that either of us has ever done but we were drunk." She admitted.

Chris didn't know what to say so he just shook his head. "I don't know what to do about you two sometimes. I swear you both drive me nuts."

"Chris, we were both feeling pretty low that night so we did the one thing that made us feel less alone." Bianca explained to him.

"Why were you two feeling bad?" Chris asked curiously.

"You know how Greg has left us alone for the last few months?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, I just assumed it was because he was planning something." Chris answered her.

"That's not it at all Chris. That day after you guys left he acted like he was going to throw a fireball at me and Hank shot him without batting an eye." Bianca told him. He was the only person that she had all that to.

"B, before you even say anything you are worth it." Chris told her firmly he knew the way that her mind worked.

"Needless to say we did file for an annulment and it won't be final for another few days. I know that I still love him but I just needed this time to myself." Bianca replied.

"You two are meant to be, I'm sure of that. But you pushing him away isn't helping matters any at all. He loves you with everything that he is and I don't know what more he can do to prove that to you. Though if you still love him I'm not sure what you're doing seeing other people." Chris said he had her pegged.

"I don't know either, I guess I just wanted to prove to myself that no other man can do it for me." Bianca said she really wasn't sure what her reasoning was.

"B, I have to tell you something now." Chris said staring at her intently.

"We're best friends, Chris, you can tell me anything." Bianca assured him.

"B, in the other time line you and I were engaged." Chris said he was only giving her the bare minimum she didn't need to know yet that she had died trying to help him.

"Of course we were, because it only adds fuel to my fucked up love life." Bianca sighed shrugging like it wasn't a big deal.

Chris reached into his pants pocket and pulled something out. "I don't know what else to do with this but I guess I want you to have it since it's yours anyway."

Bianca took the engagement ring from Chris. She studied the lone diamond set in the band. It wasn't much to look at but it was the thought behind it that counted. "Chris, how did you get this?" she asked him there was a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Aunt Paige kept it safe for me all these years. And now I'm giving it back to you." Chris explained.

Bianca handed the ring back to him. "Chris I can't take this."

"I don't see why you can't. It is rightfully yours." Chris countered.

"Chris, I can't take that because it's not mine anymore. I think you know who you should give that to." Bianca told him in reply.

"I can't give this to Rach, if that is what you're insinuating." Chris disputed there was just something that wasn't right about that.

"That wasn't the Hoyt woman I was talking about and I think you know that. I always thought that you were smarter than that." Bianca said shaking her head at him.

" I don't think our daughter would be very happy if she found out that you were referring to her as a Hoyt woman. That girl is nothing but a stubborn ass Halliwell woman." Chris chuckled.

Bianca consulted her watch and then looked at Chris. "Peanut, you know that I love you and I really appreciate you coming over this early in the morning. But unless you want to see something that you really don't want to see you should leave now."

"Because you have a date this early in the morning. Don't act like you're shocked that I know that, I know you very well Bianca Lyn. Just tell me that you're not seeing Mal again." Chris replied. He knew that Henry could stand for her to see any man but him.

"I'm not seeing Mal again I wouldn't do that to Hank. But still I don't think you'll be very happy seeing me with a man who isn't your cousin." Bianca reasoned with him.

"Good point, I'm glad that we had this talk. I just want you to think about what I said. He is just as stubborn as you are. You need to talk to him. But I love you, you pain in the ass." Chris kissed her cheek before he orbed out.

* * *

Henry grunted when he rolled over in bed and found that there was a warm lump lying there next to him. Judging by the size though he knew whom it was so he turned back the other way only to be greeted by a sloppy kiss from his dog. "Off the bed Nash, you know that you're not supposed to be in bed with me when Goose is here." he said trying to push the puppy off the bed. The movement did nothing but wake Alan up he made soft cooing noises at his big brother.

Henry scooped his baby brother up in his arm. "When did you get here Goose?" he asked. He then noticed a note on his nightstand that was from his dad. It explained that he and Paige needed to sleep in and he hoped he didn't mind watching his brother for a couple of hours. Like he would ever mind watching Alan, his parents had seriously just made his day. Nash laid his head on his leg in a sign that he wanted to be petted. He ran his hand over the dog's head and then he rubbed his long silky ears. "This is a silly puppy but he is just so cute that I can't stay mad at him. I bet you want to pet him." He took his little brother's hand and rubbed it over Nash's ears. "Come on big boy, let's let him out and get you something to eat." He found his brother's diaper bag and slung it over his shoulder. He put the dog out on the balcony before making his way to the kitchen.

Prue was straddling Chuck's lap as they sat at the kitchen table making out. Henry covered Alan's eyes. "I wish you two wouldn't do that there is a minor in the room." He tried his best to sound disgusted.

"It's not my fault that I can't help myself. I just so happen to be married to the best high school football coach in the state of California." Prue bragged.

"It's not the big deal that you're making it out to be. Those boys did all the work." Chuck replied blushing.

"But you do have to admit that you feel pretty damn good this morning." Henry commented.

"I feel amazing I remember this feeling from when I played. I know that those boys are on cloud nine right now." Chuck replied with a big goofy grin on his face.

"What are you doing with Alan?" Prue asked her cousin.

"Mom and dad needed to sleep in this morning so dad orbed him over early this morning." Henry explained.

Prue took Alan out of his arms. "Hi sweet boy, I don't feel like I ever get to see you anymore." She cooed at him.

"Prue, you see him just about everyday." Henry said flatly.

"Leave me alone. If you are going to be crabby go back to bed." Prue replied sticking her tongue out at him.

"Don't you two children start this morning. I really rather that I didn't have to listen to you guys argue." Liz said walking into the room with Wyatt.

"We weren't arguing we were only picking at each other Lizzie." Henry said giving her a charming smile.

"I see your parents are invoking their right to use you as their babysitter again." Wyatt chuckled as he went to tickle Alan's belly.

"Yeah, but I don't mind I love the little guy." Henry shrugged.

"Speaking of little brothers, have you seen mine?" Wyatt asked he found it odd that Chris wasn't up and about yet.

Henry just gave him a shrug. "I don't know where C. Perry is and with him there is probably no telling either." If he knew that Bianca had just told him everything he wouldn't be so calm.

* * *

"Mels, it is just a little ridiculous that we have been up since five this morning decorating the inside of this house." Paige told her aunt. In the time that they had been up they had managed to make the interior of the house look like the North Pole had exploded in there.

"If you didn't want to help me you wouldn't have got up that early. You are your father's daughter about most things. But when it comes to your ridiculousness with a certain son of the former source you are just like your mother." Mel replied almost glaring at her.

"I of course don't know what you're talking about Melinda." Paige said trying to play innocent.

"Call me that again and I will make you go back to calling me Aunt Mel." Mel countered. She had told her that there was no need for her to put the aunt in front of her name because they were so close in age.

Paige held her hands up in a sign of surrender. "Ok, I get it, I won't call you by your given name anymore. But I still don't know what you're talking about."

"You know damn well that I'm talking about you and Dom." Mel said she wasn't going to let her just skate by on this topic anymore.

"We need time apart Mel, sometimes I feel like the only reason we got together is because the world was going to hell around us and we needed to be together so we didn't feel alone. Now I have a chance to see if he is really the one for me or if I just settled for him. I mean he never even gave me a damn ring." Paige replied.

Mel fought the urge to smack her upside the head. She was just as dense as her mother dared to be when it came to matters of the heart. "Paige, you are not allowed to talk to me for the next five minutes just for that comment. You're breaking my heart here woman." she joked.

"I can't help it it's like you said I am just my mother's daughter sometimes. The truth be told I'll probably go back to him soon." Paige admitted.

"You make me want to strangle you within an inch of your life sometimes." Mel told he shaking her head.

"The feeling is mutual, Piper." Paige smirked at her.

"Don't call me Piper, Bianca." Mel shot back. Those two had pretty much formed an unholy alliance and it was only made worse when they threw Patty in the mix with them.

"Don't call me Bianca, Grams." Paige had pretty much just taken her life in her hands by calling her that.

"I will kill you if you call me Grams again. Besides that you're like Piper Halliwell the third." Mel retorted.

"Truce?" Paige asked hopefully. Mel was the one person that she didn't want to start a war with.

"Truce," Mel agreed shaking hands with her to seal the deal.

"So what else do we have to do to the inside?" Paige asked after surveying their work.

"We just have to get a tree and put it up." Mel answered her.

"What about the outside?" Paige asked.

"If those boys know what's good for them then they have those lights up on the roof and everywhere else I told them to put them." Mel replied.

"Mel, let me ask you a question. Why do you go all out like this for Christmas?" Paige asked.

"Because when I was little Chris was always big into Christmas he loved decorating the house. And since I'm closer to him than I am to Wyatt I went right along with him. It became tradition for us to see how much crap we could put up in the house. Now it's war and I have to beat him at decorating. It's just one of those things that we do together. Last year I beat him so this year he may actually give me a run for my money. But he doesn't exactly play fair he has Hank and Prue helping him they are just as crazy about this stuff as he is. All I can manage to get is a bunch of reluctant helpers." Mel explained to her.

"Hey, I'm right there with you when it comes to being a nut. I didn't mind helping or I wouldn't have done it." Paige said giving her a grin.

"You and I are a couple of peas in a pod. I think everyone is scared shitless because we have been spending so much time together." Mel chuckled.

"They better be scared there is no telling what you and I can cook up with no one around to stop us." Paige agreed laughing.

* * *

Ricky smiled when he opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful woman in the world sitting on the edge of his bed with a newspaper in her hand. "What do you have there?" he asked his voice still husky with sleep.

"I just have something that I need my boyfriend the football superstar to sign for me." Patty answered coyly.

"Do I know this boyfriend and is he going to try to kick my ass for his girlfriend being in my bedroom?" Ricky asked playfully.

"I think you might know him very well beings that you do see him everyday when you look in the mirror." Patty replied just as playfully.

Ricky took the paper out of her hands and set it on the nightstand. "Come here you I woke up earlier and you were gone I don't like it when your side of the bed is cold." He said pulling her down on the bed with him and wrapping his arms around her.

Patty turned her head and kissed him. "You act like I spend all my time over here Mr. Bradford."

"No, you just happen to spend a lot of time in my bed Ms. Halliwell. I don't mean to carry tales but I happen to like it that way." Ricky replied pulling her closer to him.

"I like it that way too. We've only got about eight more months of this before the real world gets in the way." Patty said with a sigh. She hated thinking about what would happen to the two of them once they went off to college.

Ricky pressed a kiss to her temple. "A lot can happen in eight months and besides that we might end up going to the same college you never know."

"I hope so because I really don't know how to spend time without you." Patty replied laying her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know how to spend time without you either." Ricky admitted they had always been together even before they started dating. "Now, what is it that you want me to sign?"

Patty picked up the paper and showed it to him. There he was on the dressed in his uniform throwing the football. "You made the front page of the sport's section." She was so proud of him that it wasn't funny.

"You seriously want me to sign this for you?" Ricky asked.

"Yes, I want to be able to say that I was the first one to have your autograph before you were famous." Patty told him it sounded cheesy as hell but it didn't make it any less true.

"It's not a big deal Charlie, it was just one little football game." Ricky said but he took out a pen and signed the paper for her.

"Ricky, as a rule of thumb girlfriends tend to be proud of their boyfriends when they do what you did last night." She explained to him like he was dense.

"If you really want to show me how proud you are of me then I'm sure you wouldn't have a problem staying in bed with me for a little while." Ricky said letting his hand work its way up her shirt.

"I would love to honey but I'm starving. And I know that you're always hungry so I figured that I would make us some breakfast." Patty replied.

"Food is good now that you mention it I am a little hungry." Ricky agreed.

"I know you, you are just like your brother you're always really hungry." Patty teased him.

"I'm a wolf at least I have an excuse." Ricky said not the he minded being compared to Chuck.

"Should we wake Em up and see if she wants anything?" Patty asked.

"Yeah, let's wake that brat up and see if she's hungry." Ricky said pulling himself out of bed.

* * *

Alan was forced to conclude that he was absolutely out of his mind as he looked at the blonde lying on the fold out bed next to him. Jack, Paige, and Dom would all kill him for what he was doing the only one who would be able to understand his actions even a little bit would be Brady. And then even he would have a hard time understanding why he was behaving in this manner.

He pulled her closer to him knowing that once they left this bed any type of truce they had would be over for the moment. And for right now all he wanted to do was hold onto the good things he was feeling.

"What time is it Albie?" Savannah asked his movements had awakened her.

"It's still early go back to sleep." Alan told her kissing her bare shoulder.

"You realize that we would both be dead if they knew that we've been doing this don't you?" Savannah asked him her southern accent coming out.

"Yeah, I know and I'm not looking forward to having Paige and Jack vent their tempers at me when they find out either. Dom and Phil won't be so bad but both my cousin and niece have Piper Halliwell tempers." Alan replied.

"Trust me I know that just as well as you do." Savannah chuckled.

"How much longer do you think we can keep this up?" Alan asked it was a serious question he had been dreading everyone finding out about them since they started this.

"It's better than nothing isn't it?" Savannah asked in reply.

"Yeah, I'm just afraid of what's going to happen when the bottom falls out like it did last time." Alan admitted.

Savannah turned on her side to face him. "Let's not think about what's going to happen later. Let's just live in the moment."

"Would it be alright if I told you that in this moment I really love you?" Alan asked.

"Albie, we promised that we weren't going to do this to each other. It's only going to make it harder if we have to stop seeing each other." She said sighing.

"Sorry, you know me I'm an empath I'm all about feelings." Alan apologized.

"You know that I love you too Albie, it's just so complicated right now. I don't know that things are ever going to be easy for us." Savannah replied love shouldn't have to be so hard but for them it always was.

"I guess we'll just have to take what we can get when we can get it." Alan mused.

"That is pretty much the consensus I have come to on the matter too. Now shut up and kiss me we don't have much longer before they're going to start to miss us." Savannah ordered him.

Alan pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I really like kissing you." he said as a goofy smile made its way across his face.

"And I really like that you have stopped being so crabby since we started sleeping together." Savannah replied with a grin of her own.

"I'm pretty sure that everyone else appreciates that too." Alan agreed with a laugh.

"Shit, if that's the case I suck at being an evil dictator I'm not supposed to make their lives easier." Savannah joked. She really didn't know what or who she was anymore.

"Let's not talk about that either, just let me hold you until we have to leave." Alan pleaded.

Savannah kissed him. "I would like that a lot." She said before snuggling into him. They would both be dead if someone were to walk into the back room of P3 but neither of them could bring themselves to care at the moment.

* * *

Jake couldn't help smiling as he watched Lilly sleep the last few months had been the best of his life. He loved waking up to her every morning knowing that she was his wife. He very gently brushed some of her long raven hair out of her face. He bent down and pressed a tender kiss to her lips.

Lilly woke up and deepened the kiss. "That is not a bad way to wake up at all." She told him with a smile.

"Good morning Mrs. Halliwell, I love you." Jake replied with a silly grin.

"I love you too Mr. Halliwell." Lilly told him.

"I really don't want to get out of bed today." Jake whined.

"We have to get out of bed at some point you know as well as I do that we're all hanging out tonight." Lilly reminded him.

"But we just saw my sister yesterday. I don't have a problem with seeing Chuck but my sister drives me crazy." Jake stressed. He and Prue didn't get along any better just because they were both married.

"You and Prue are both ridiculous and you two need to play nice together." Lilly scolded him lightly.

"Does that apply to you and Ro too?" Jake asked his wife in a teasing manner.

"Ro is my twin brother if I didn't fight with him he wouldn't know what to do with himself." Lilly replied.

"Honey, you have to remember that for all intensive purposes Prue is my twin sister. We are a week apart, we only fight so much because we're so damn close." Jake pointed out to her.

"I know that but you two have a tendency to get on everyone's nerves with how much you fight." Lilly countered.

"It's part of our charm." Jake said giving her a charming grin.

"As charming as I find you I could do without that part of your charm." Lilly told him getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked her.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to get some breakfast." Lilly informed him.

"But I want you to stay in bed with me." Jake pouted.

"Come on I know that you have to eat after what we did last night. I promise if we have time we can come back to bed." Lilly said pulling him out of bed by the arm.

* * *

Emily was sitting in the kitchen of her parent's house when Penny hearted in with a frown on her face. "What's wrong Pen? You look pissed my friend." She asked.

"Do you happen to know what the penalty for killing your mother is?" Penny asked in a conversational tone as she sat down.

"Since this is Phoebe we're talking about a court would be lenient. They would admire your restraint for not killing her sooner." Derek assured her.

Eva shot her husband a look. "Why do you want to kill Phoebe, sweetie?" she asked looking for the cause of her frustrations.

"The woman is driving me nuts Aunt Eva. She is smothering me if I leave her sight for two seconds she has a fit. Poor Phil would complain too if he knew any better." Penny said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Penny, you're going to have to give her a little bit of time." Eva told her.

"I'm going to kill Val dead, this is her fault. She could have dealt fine with Prue and Jake getting married but no Val just had to move out and make it worse on me." Penny sighed she didn't know how much longer she could take her mother smothering her.

"Phoebe is having a hard time right now Penny. Her oldest two just got married and then Val moved out. You're just going to have to be patient with her. You are the only one of her oldest four still at home you are going to bear the brunt of her insanity right now." Eva explained.

"Aunt Eva, you're not being crazy right now and Chuck and Lilly got married too. Hell you let Em and Ricky live up the street by themselves. Fuck, for me to even be here right now I had to tell her that I was going to see my sister. Thank God I have two of them and Val will lie for me about me being with her." Penny raved.

"Penny, your mom is a very clingy person I figured that out the first time that I met her. And she has always been bad about you kids. You're kidding yourself if you don't think she calls your brother and sisters everyday to see what they're doing. But you can hide out here as long as you want. We'll just tell her that you and Em are being her little wedding planners and everything will be fine." Derek assured her.

"Thanks, Uncle D, I really don't want to have to kill my mom." Penny said rubbing her hands over her face.

* * *

"I would like to know how it is that B doesn't have to show up for this damn torture." Chase said crossing his arms over his chest. He was sitting in the kitchen of his mother and father's home. Actually it was his house too he had yet to move out.

Maria smacked her little brother on the back of the head. "Shut up Frankie, having breakfast with mom and dad isn't torture." She told him.

Chase scowled at her. "Stop hitting me and don't call me Frankie, you know that I don't like it Sophia."

"I would argue with you but it's not even worth it." Maria said rolling her eyes at him.

"I'm with Chase, where the hell is B?" Oriana asked.

"All you three do is bitch and complain. I don't know where your sister is but she knew about this so she is probably just ignoring the fact that I asked her to come over here." Lyn told them.

"Tyler, I warned you about marrying into this family." Frank said addressing his son-in-law.

"I'm used to them, I might as well be. Chase and O spend more time at my house than they do here." Tyler replied like it wasn't a big deal.

"Hell, we shared an apartment with B for like two years. He deserves to be made a saint just for that." Maria chimed in.

"Because no man should have to deal with you two and the way you fight all the time." Frank agreed his daughters all gave him fits.

"It was worse when B was an A-L-C-O-H-O-L-I-C." Maria said spelling out the word alcoholic so that her daughter didn't know what she was talking about.

"That was bad my personal favorite was when she would sleep until five in the afternoon." Tyler agreed with his wife.

"Mommy, where's Aunt B? She promised me that she would be here." Lyn asked innocently.

"I don't know sweetie, but I'll find out." Maria said. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her sister's number. The phone just kept ringing but finally she picked up.

"Maria, I don't know why you're calling me right now I'm standing right behind you." Bianca said hanging up her phone while she rolled her eyes at her older sister.

"Aunt B," Lyn yelled out running into her arms.

"Hi baby, I told you that I would see you today. I was just running late I had papers to grade this morning." Bianca said telling her niece a little white lie.

"Nice of you to finally join us B." Maria said she could tell that something was up with her sister she just didn't know what it was.

"I told you I was grading papers, Sophia." Bianca said using her sister's given name.

"I really don't care what you were doing Bianca. I was just wondering." Maria said like it wasn't a big deal. In the back of her mind it occurred to her that her sister was behaving the way that she had when she was drinking. But she felt bad for even thinking that but she was going on her past behavior.

"Maria are you and Oriana in a competition to see who can fight more with your sister?" Frank asked out of curiosity.

"No, B knows that I love her and I just like giving her a hard time." Maria said kissing her sister on the cheek.

Bianca wrapped her arms around her older sister. "I love you too you pain in the ass."

"I can't believe you use such language in front of my niece." Oriana said trying to sound indignant.

"O, she plays with Jeremiah meaning she has been around Paige. You know that my daughter does not have an edit button on her mouth. Therefore I assure she has heard a lot worse than ass." Bianca replied sarcastically.

"Speaking of Paige, I'm going to have to tell you what she called me the other day." Oriana said.

Bianca laughed. "I already know because she told me and I thought it was funny."

"I hate to sound whiny like one of these girls, but can we please eat? I'm starving." Chase pleaded. He was talking to his mother when he said that because he knew that Frank would take his sisters' side over his.

Frank just shook his head. "Chase, when your big sisters kick your ass I'm not going to stop them. And trust me when I say that Maria and Frank Jr. will kick your ass. You might have a chance against Oriana but don't count on it."

"Dad, just this once can you pretend that you love me as much as you love B?" Chase asked.

"Chase, you're my only boy you know that I love you. B is just my Frank Jr. she is a lot more like me than is healthy for her. You're not far behind her though you just have yet to grow into your Hoyt genes but it's going to happen for you buddy I promise." Frank assured him.

"I get it now B." Tyler told his sister-in-law. She knew damn well what he was talking about.

"I know I've been trying to tell you for years that I had to move out because of the youngest two but you didn't believe me." Bianca replied.

"I always hung out with you older two and I knew that you guys were bad so I didn't dream that they were worse than you." Tyler replied.

"Ty, if I didn't love you like a big brother I would kill you for that comment." Bianca said punching him affectionately on the arm.

Tyler grinned for her that was something big. He put her in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles over her scalp. "I love you too trust me you're the annoying little sister that I never wanted but I got you anyway." He teased.

"Daddy, don't you hurt my Aunt B." Lyn scolded her father.

"I'm not going to hurt her trust me you can't hurt an old war horse like her. Besides that your Uncle Hank would kill me." Tyler assured the little girl.

"Tyler, you know that I do my own killing I don't contract it out. Because if you want something done right you have to do it yourself." Bianca professed solemnly.

"I swear there is no hope for that girl I don't even know why I like to think that there is." Lyn said shaking her head.

"Mom, can we please eat now?" Chase begged again.

"Mom, feed your little princess before he dies of starvation." Bianca said rolling her eyes.

"Mom, tell daddy's little buddy to shut up before I kick her ass." Chase retorted.

"Chase, I own you now you better not forget that. I know you don't want me to mention certain things in front of your mother." Bianca said she of course was referring to his pot growing company.

"I'm sorry sissy, I love you." Chase said trying to kiss up to her.

"Spare me Chase." Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Ok, let's eat before those two tear my kitchen apart fighting." Lyn said finally.

* * *

A/N: Here's the first chapter of the new episode I hope you guys enjoyed it. Val and Carly pretty much threw everyone for a loop with their little surprise about what they have been doing with their time. Henry and Bianca just give me one more headache. I don't know if those two are ever going to get their shit straight. Jake and Lilly are now just as annoying as Prue and Chuck. Alan is living dangerously right now, he is going to be in a world of trouble if they ever find out that he has been sleeping with Savannah behind their backs. I know that the younger kids didn't have a very big role last episode so I will try to fit them in more in here. Until next time please review.


	2. Bigger Picture

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 2: Bigger Picture

Alan whistled happily as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He couldn't name a time when he had been in such a good mood lately and it was all because he was getting some every now and then.

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck have you done with my cousin?" Jack asked looking up from his plate of food.

"I'm just in a good mood this morning sue me if you don't like it." Alan retorted. He would do more than sue him if he found out the reason for his good mood.

"Jackson Samuel, watch your mouth there are little ears in the room and they belong to your son." Piper scolded him.

"Jeb, don't repeat everything that daddy says it will only get you in trouble." Jack told his son.

"Ok daddy," Jeremiah said without looking up.

"There problem solved mother, I hope you're happy." Jack said sarcastically.

"Watch it pal, she is going to kick your ass." Leo advised him.

"Aunt Piper, may I ask why it looks like an elf on crack went nuts in here?" Alan asked after looking around and seeing all the Christmas decorations.

"I will have you know that there were no elves on crack that was Paige and I." Mel protested.

"Well, it looks like someone seriously lost their mind." Alan said shaking his head.

"Al, you wouldn't understand Christmas spirit if it bit you on the ass." Paige bitched.

"I'm just saying that I think you two went overboard." Alan said putting his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"You only say that because you have yet to see the outside of the house. I think that Jack and I did a very good job out there." Brady spoke up.

Alan rolled his eyes but he was chuckling. "I know that Mel gave you guys you're marching orders and you listened."

"Damn right they did those boys know what's good for them." Mel told him in all seriousness.

"I would have helped but I was in bed sleeping like a normal person should." Alan lied skillfully. He cringed at how easily that lie had come to his lips.

"Being normal is so overrated. We had a damn good time. We tried calling you but you weren't answering your phone." Brady informed him.

"I was dead to the world dude. There was nothing getting me out of bed this morning short of an earthquake." Alan said it wasn't a complete lie being in bed with Savannah did make him forget about the outside world.

"I guess you do deserve a little bit of a break since miss thing otherwise known as Paige has been keeping us out late on constant demon hunts." Jack said throwing him a bone.

"It's only been for like the last week give me a break. I've been bored." Paige said defensively.

"It's not our fault that you decided to break up with Mr. Turner. As a matter of fact if you would have asked me I would have told you that it was a horrible idea." Brady retorted.

"That would be why I didn't ask you Phillip I knew that you would say something like that. I think that Dom and I could stand to have a little time apart. I promise it won't kill us." Paige swore.

"You are exactly like your mother when you want to be I don't even know how I tolerate you sometimes." Leo said shaking his head at his granddaughter.

"You tolerate me because you love me and you wouldn't know what to do if I wasn't around to drive you nuts." Paige said like her grandpa was talking crazy.

"Thanks for clearing that up Paige." Leo joked with her. He was in the process of feeding Jack a bottle.

"Any time grandpa, it was no big deal." Paige replied with a smirk.

Chris walked into the kitchen at that moment and he got himself a plate of food. "Paige, I want you to know that your mother gives me a headache." He told his daughter as he sat down at the table.

"Join the club daddy, she drives me nuts but you won't let me tell her that." Paige retorted.

"Chris, that is your best friend that you're talking about like that. Did she do anything to warrant your current frustration?" Leo asked his son. He didn't like it when those two fought.

"She is just being herself it's nothing really, the girl just makes my head hurt. She is one more pain in the ass when she wants to be." Chris replied with a shrug.

"It's good to see that Paige comes by it naturally then." Leo joked and he laughed when he saw the look that Paige gave him. Those two really loved to bicker with each other it was a sport for them.

* * *

As per their Saturday morning ritual Calleigh and Huck were down in the basement of their dad's house. Calleigh was dancing around while Huck was playing around on the piano that they kept down there. See Huck had a secret that he didn't like to talk about he was pretty much a musical genius. Not even his closest friends knew that about him because it diminished his badassness.

"Cal, Puck, you kids have a visitor you want me to send to them down?" Eric called down the steps.

"Yeah dad," Calleigh called back to her father since she knew who it was.

"Hey guys," Wyatt said giving them both a shy wave when he walked into the basement. He was a little embarrassed about being here.

Huck stilled his fingers on the piano keys. "Hey Wy," he said looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

Calleigh chuckled at the look the two men shared. "Relax boys, Puck, Wy won't tell anyone that you play piano and Wy, Puck will keep his mouth shut about what you're doing here."

"What are you doing here Wyatt?" Huck asked he was really curious now.

"I need the kind of help that only your sister can provide." Wyatt answered cryptically.

"Puck, I've been giving Wyatt dancing lessons so he doesn't step all over Liz's feet." Calleigh explained to her little brother.

"Lizzie, wouldn't be very happy with me if I messed up our first dance." Wyatt agreed.

"Huck, if you could play just something simple and slow that would be great." Calleigh told him.

"You've got it sis." Huck said as he began to play a slow tune.

"Now Wyatt, I'm sure that you remember what to do from our other sessions so let's start." Calleigh said gesturing for him to move closer to her. Wyatt went to her and assumed the correct stance. "Ok, now remember your right foot goes in between my feet and your left foot goes outside my right foot." She instructed him.

Soon they were gliding around the basement with minimal stumbling on Wyatt's part. He even managed to not step on her feet. "I think I might be getting better at this Cal." He said happily.

"I should hope so we've been working on this for like two months. If you wouldn't have improved that would have said something about me as a teacher." Calleigh joked with him.

"I know and I haven't stepped on your feet in weeks." Wyatt said proudly.

"I think that Liz is going to be very happy with you. Not that she would have minded you stepping on her feet. Wy, you know that she would love you no matter what but this is just going to make her even more thrilled with you." Calleigh said fighting the urge to roll her eyes. Those two were pretty bad about each other she was thankful that she had only had to suffer through a year of it.

"Cal, can I ask you a quick question?" Wyatt asked.

"You already did but ask away." Calleigh told him.

"Well you see Lizzie and my one year anniversary is next week should I still do something for her even though we're getting married?" Wyatt asked really confused.

"That would probably be a good idea Wyatt, being together a year is a pretty huge deal. My sleaze bag ex even went all out when we had been together for a year." Calleigh informed him.

"I guess it's a pretty good thing that you found yourself such a great guy this time around. Park would never hurt you that way." Wyatt said taking up for his uncle.

"I'm not worried about Parks hurting me I'm more worried about what I could do to him. He is a big old teddy bear but it runs in the family." Calleigh replied teasing him.

"I'll admit it I'm a softy when I want to be. But that is what we keep Chris and Hen around for they are the hard asses I thought that you would have figured that out by now." Wyatt said laughing.

"I know that, I've also figured out that those two are pretty much the ones that come up with all of our stupid plans." Calleigh agreed.

"Well, they came up with all the stupid plans except for the Vegas plan that one was all Troy's idea. They don't deserve to get the blame for that one they do enough on their own without us blaming them for Troy's stupid ideas." Wyatt was seriously on a roll.

"Do they get the blame for the time that we got sent to Camelot?" Calleigh asked.

"That wasn't their fault either that one had to be done. Actually none of the trips that we have been sent on have been their fault. They get the blame for the stupid ass plans they come up with once we are there." Wyatt pointed out after giving it a moment's thought.

"All I know is if I did half the shit that Cal ends up doing with you I would get yelled at." Huck interjected all the while his fingers were still flying over the keys on the piano.

"That's because I would be the one who was doing the yelling, I raised you idiot." Calleigh reminded him.

"I know that Cal, I was merely stating facts." Huck replied before he went back to playing in silence.

"Anne, your boyfriend is here, did you want me to send him down?" Eric called from upstairs. He had called her by her middle name.

"First off don't call me Anne, and second off send Parks down here I don't want him staying up there with you. There is no telling what you will do to him." Calleigh yelled back at her father.

Parker came bounding down the stairs a moment later. He looked at her and Wyatt clearly confused. "If I didn't know any better I would swear that you were stepping out on me Cal."

"But you do know better if you don't trust me believe that this goofball is too crazy about his fiancé to do anything stupid." Calleigh replied she knew that he hadn't meant anything by that comment she was just giving him a hard time.

"And I also happen to know that I'm dating one of the best dance instructors in the city. And I'm fairly sure that you're the only one who can help my nephew with his two left feet." Parker retorted.

"You're so damn funny that I forgot to laugh Parks." Wyatt said flipping him off.

"I never claimed to be the funny one that's Hank. Don't you dare offend him by trying to give me his title." Parker shot back good-naturedly.

"I don't see why he can't give you that title when Hank is clearly trying to take my title as sex god." Huck mock pouted.

"Noah, I dare you to fight him for that title." Calleigh was amused by the thought of her little brother trying to fight Henry.

"I just might have to do that. I can't have anybody challenging my status as a sex god." Huck agreed flexing his muscles.

* * *

"Henry, what's wrong you look like you're in pain?" Paige asked her husband as they sat at the kitchen table of the manor with her sisters.

Henry brought his thumb up to his temple and he rubbed it. "I have a little bit of a headache. I have something that sounds like a dentist drill going off in my head and it is about to drive me insane."

"They wouldn't dare would they?" Paige asked Leo since he was an elder.

"If they think he's ready they would." Leo replied.

"Hey, whitelighters there are normal people in this room who don't know what you're talking about." Piper yelled to get their attention.

"It wouldn't be unreasonable to say that they would dare Paige. And what pisses me off is that they did it without consulting me." Leo bitched.

"Leo, speak English the rest of us don't speak whitelighter." Phoebe begged him.

"I think that they gave Henry a charge. That would explain the noise in his head." Leo explained.

Henry shook his head violently. "Nope, I don't want charges I'm a witch not a whitelighter." He said stubbornly.

"You sound just like Chris and Hank." Andy said shaking his head at his friend.

"I don't know the first thing about being a whitelighter, I don't want to mess up. I'm still really new to my powers and like I said I'm more comfortable with the witch side of my powers." Henry rambled.

"I have faith in you. I can help you find your charge and I can help you learn to be a whitelighter." Leo offered.

"I don't know Leo, I'm not really sure that I'm cut out for this whole whitelighter thing." Henry said sounding unsure.

"Henry, think of this as one of your parolees. It's not any different than that. You guide them everyday the only difference between the two is you're dealing with magic now." Paige told her husband.

"Leo, are you positive that you'll be able to help me find this charge?" Henry asked he couldn't let his wife down she thought very highly of him.

"Yeah, just give me your hand and we'll do this." Leo said standing and taking his hand.

"I don't know who is going to freak out more Henry or his poor charge." Coop said he couldn't help chuckling just a little.

"I know, I'm thinking Henry might freak out more though." Paige agreed with her brother-in-law.

* * *

Leo and Henry orbed into an alleyway. What it was with innocents and alleys no one would ever know. But for some reason they thought it was a good idea to just go traipsing around like they didn't have a care in the world. As it stood a young girl was backed up against a wall and she was surrounded by two demons.

"It always has to be alleyways I don't understand it Leo." Henry sighed.

"I know neither do I Hen." Leo agreed.

"What do we do here Leo?" Henry asked.

"Use your powers to get rid of the demons." Leo advised him.

"Here goes nothing." Henry said as he flung his arm out and the two demons went flying. One of the demons went up in flames.

"Nice job Hen." Leo praised him.

Henry shook his head. "That wasn't me Leo." He said before turning his attention to the other demon. He made his hand into a fist and twisted until he heard something snap. That demon let out a scream as it was sent back to the wasteland. Henry smiled he was satisfied with that vanquish.

Leo very cautiously went over to the girl. "Hi, my names Leo and this Henry. We're here to help you," he told her gently.

The girl let out a derisive snort. She looked to be about the same age as Emily, Penny, and Hailey. She wore glasses and her light brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail. "Something tells me if you knew what I was you wouldn't want to help me." she said.

"As you can see we are in no position to say anything about what anyone else is. I'm half whitelighter and half witch. Leo here is an elder. So whatever you are can't be that bad." Henry assured her he was better at this than he thought he was but he had no confidence in himself.

"How about you tell us your name?" Leo asked her.

"Mia Campbell, that is short for Amelia. I can't believe the elders would send you to help me though. My mom is an evil witch and my father is a demon." Mia admitted to them.

Leo and Henry shared a look they both knew that either Kevin or Sandra was responsible for giving him Mia as a charge. Odin wouldn't have given her the time of day he despised half-breeds. "It just so happens that some of the elders realize that just because your parents lost their way it doesn't mean that you will." Henry told her.

"We could take you home if you wanted us to." Leo offered.

Mia snorted again and rolled her crystal blue eyes. "Yeah right, like you can call an orphanage a home. I'm between foster homes right now and I assure you that no one is going to miss me if I stay gone for a little while."

"Leo, we could always take her home with us. I mean you heard how she sounded just now she would fit right in." Henry suggested.

"I think that is a great idea Hen." Leo said smiling at him. "You're not as bad at this as you think you are." He muttered to himself so that Henry couldn't hear him.

"Mia, would you like to come home with Leo and me?" Henry asked her.

"I don't see what I have to lose if I do it's not like I'm going to be any worse off." Mia replied taking his outstretched hand.

* * *

Hailey along with the other teenagers had migrated to the manor by the time that Leo and Henry orbed in with Mia. Hailey's face lit up with a smile when she saw Mia. "Mia!" she exclaimed.

"Hay, is that you?" Mia asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's me I haven't seen you in forever." Hailey said as she went to hug the other girl.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here but I take it that you two know each other?" Patty asked her cousin.

"Yeah, Mia and I were in the same foster home together. It was the first foster home that I went to after my mom died." Hailey explained.

"Leo, what's going on here?" Paige asked looking from her brother-in-law to her husband.

"Apparently Mia here is Henry's charge." Leo replied.

"Mia, you're a witch two?" Hailey asked excitedly.

"Actually I'm half witch half demon. I know that you don't hear of that combination often." Mia admitted with a shrug.

"Mia, I could introduce you to a few." Hailey told her like it was no big deal.

"Hailey, you don't have to say that to make me feel better I know I'm a freak. Hell I'm a freak among freaks." Mia replied.

"Trust me you're not a freak no more so than my brother anyway he is half witch and half demon." Penny said trying to make her feel better about herself.

"You guys why don't you take Mia into the living room?" Piper suggested that was actually her way of getting them out of the room so they could talk.

"You mean the winter wonderland formerly known as the living room?" Carly asked sarcastically.

"Leigh, mom didn't ask for sarcasm she asked us to do something let's just do it." Mel said leading the others into the living room.

Henry looked at his wife. "Paige, is there anyway that you can pull a file for me?" he asked.

"You know that the office is closed right now Henry." Paige replied.

"I know that, but I would love you forever if you could get her file for me." Henry said sticking out his bottom lip.

"You know that I need a name." Paige relented.

"Amelia Campbell." Henry told her.

Paige just sighed but a moment later she orbed the file into her hand. "Here, I don't do that for just anyone but I take that you are going somewhere with this."

Henry opened the file and skimmed it briefly. "Leo, this is bad." He commented he looked to Leo because he was just like a big brother to him.

"How bad?" Leo asked afraid to know the answer.

"She was abused by her mother for years. DFC didn't do anything about it until her mother beat her so badly that she induced a severe asthma attack and she had to be rushed to the hospital. She has been in twenty foster homes in the last three years. And she hasn't stayed long in any of them." Henry explained. He had gotten all that from just skimming that file.

"Henry, I know that this brings back bad memories for you. But if you give me a full name I can try to do something about it Monday morning." Paige told her husband.

Henry looked at the file to get her full name. "Wednesday Amelia Campbell." He read.

"Does it say which social worker handles that file?" Paige asked.

Henry read the file some more. "Well, she has been bounced around from social worker to social worker. But I recognize the handwriting on some of these forms that are towards the back of the file." He said and then realization dawned on him. "Paige, this is Prue's handwriting."

"Shit, those files come through me for final approval. I am head social worker that's why Prue's handwriting is in there. Does it say which social worker has her case right now?" Paige asked another question.

"As of last week her case was transferred to one Paige Matthews." Henry answered looking at his wife.

Paige just nodded. "Good, I can take care of it. The problem is getting her in a good home."

"Paige, we could always…" Henry started he hated seeing any kid having to suffer through staying in a foster home.

"Henry, as much as I would love to we just can't. I know that it is hard on you because of the way you grew up." Paige interrupted his thoughts.

"I know that Paige but it doesn't change the fact that I would really like to be able to help her. I know what kind of hell it is growing up in a place like that. If it hadn't been for Ozzie then I would have been worse off than I was." Henry said just thinking up about foster care brought back bad memories for him.

"I promise you that we will find a way to help her but you have to be patient." Paige swore to him.

"I know that a Halliwell didn't just tell me to be patient." Henry said incredulously.

"I think she just did. They all act like they have room to talk." Coop said chuckling.

"Shut up Coop, you're going to get us all in trouble." Andy warned his brother-in-law.

"Coop, it would be wise for you to listen to Andy. He knows better than to anger us." Prue advised him.

* * *

"What exactly was the point of us making this trip up to my old bedroom Maria?" Bianca asked her sister as they both sat on the bed that she had slept in until she left home.

"I thought that I needed to exercise my right to do my big sisterly duties. In plain English that means that I think you and I need to have a talk." Maria told her.

"What about?" Bianca asked like she didn't know damn good and well what they needed to talk about.

"It's just that I haven't seen you with Henry a lot lately and I wanted to make sure that everything was ok." Maria said this girl gave her fits with trying to look after her.

"We're in a funk right now and I happen to be seeing other people." Bianca admitted freely.

"B, you're killing me I don't think you have a clue as to how much that boy loves you." Maria whined.

"Maria, I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise that it won't leave this room. I'm serious I don't want mom and dad knowing about this and I really don't want O knowing either." Bianca said looking her sister in the eyes.

"You have my word that what you tell me won't leave this room." Maria swore.

"When we were in Vegas, Hank and I got married." Bianca said bracing herself for the reaction that her sister was going to have.

"And that would of course be why you two can't be together now. You are barely emotionally stable enough to be in a serious relationship you didn't sign up to be married yet." Maria said a tad bit sarcastically.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you just called me emotionally unstable. Hank and I are in the process of getting an annulment it will be final in a few days." Bianca replied.

"Would staying married to him be such a bad thing?" Maria asked her.

Bianca shook her head. "I'm not ready to be married, I'm just now at the point where I don't hate myself anymore. I love him I'm sure of that much but I don't know that I can love him in the way that he deserves to be loved. So this has nothing to do with me and everything to do with what's best for him. I want to give him a chance to find someone to love him the way that he should be loved."

Maria sighed. "I don't know when you're going to realize that whatever kind of love that you can give him is enough for him."

"But he shouldn't have to settle for what I can give him. He deserves to have that woman who can love him with everything and not just what she feels like she can spare." Bianca said.

"B, what the hell is the matter with you? This goes further back then what happened to O. You and I both know that." Maria asked.

"Again what I'm about to tell you stays between you and me." Bianca said seriously.

"B, we're sisters I'm pretty sure that there is a code somewhere that says that we have to keep all of each other's secrets." Maria assured her.

"I know that you remember that I haven't always been such a bitch for the lack of a better term. I used to be a somewhat pleasant person to be around. That's because when I was sixteen I fell for an asshole and I fell hard. I didn't realize what a mistake I had made until I was seventeen." Bianca began.

"I vaguely remember that you started changing around that time." Maria commented.

"Well, he turned out to be a real dick. In the beginning he was really sweet but that changed over time and he started pressuring me to have sex with him and I always said no. That pissed him off bad. One night he tried pushing me to far and you know that I have always been able to kick anyone's ass so I fought him off but he got in a few good licks on me. I didn't want to tell dad so I did the most normal thing in the world I called Chris and Wyatt. Let me tell you those two worked him over pretty good." Bianca explained to her sister.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me? I knew that something had gone on with him but you never would tell me what it was." Maria asked.

"I told mom and dad that was bad enough. And you weren't stupid I didn't want Oriana and Chase knowing how weak I was. I'm their big sister I'm supposed to be able to do anything. I'm not supposed to be some weakling that needs someone else to take care of her." Bianca said trying to keep up the walls she had so carefully built over the years.

"You were just a kid Bianca Lyn, no one expected you to be indestructible that was the way you saw yourself. I don't understand what this has to do with your inability to love Hank." Maria replied.

"That's not the worst part though it wasn't long after that Hank decided that he was in love with me. I'd heard the words before and it was only so Steve could get what he wanted. I didn't think that it was possible for anyone to really and truly love me." Bianca explained.

"Sweetie, any man would be stupid not to love you. You are smart; you have a great heart even though you don't always let it show, you can be sweet when you want to be, and you are funny as hell. So don't you sit here and tell me that no one can love you. I know a guy who loves you with all of his heart you just can't see that." Maria told her sighing.

"Like I said he deserves someone better than me who can love him with her whole heart. I don't know that I can be that person Maria. I tried that once and I wound up getting hurt. After Steve I swore that I would never put myself in the position to be hurt like that again so I closed my heart off. I'll be really honest it has kept me safe from getting hurt again but I obviously can't express my feelings the way a normal person does. My first reaction is to run if I don't know what else to do. I honestly can't expect him to keep chasing after me so I have concluded that he needs to get over me." Bianca replied like it was nothing.

"B, he healed you first that has to mean something to you. I know that this is going to sound wrong but I think he can love you enough to make that relationship work for the both of you." Maria said.

"That's not all he's done for me, he shot Greg for me that's part of the reason why we got married we were drunk and we were both feeling pretty low because of it. I can't expect anything more from him and I know that I can't give myself to him the way he has given himself to me. I'm tired of feeling like a shell of a person though Maria." Bianca said she had lost her grip on the façade that she kept up and she allowed a few tears to fall.

Maria pulled her sister into a tight embrace. "Honey, everything is going to be ok. You just have to talk to him and tell him everything that you just told me. He'll understand I promise you that." She swore to her.

"I know that I love him as much as it is possible for me to love and I know that I have to let him go if I want him to truly be happy." Bianca cried into her shoulder.

"I don't know what to do about you sometimes kid but you'll see one day soon that he is your guy no matter how far you push him away or no matter how hard you make him fight for you." Maria said rubbing soft circles on her back to quiet her crying.

* * *

Henry didn't really know what he was doing in the attic he just knew that he needed some perspective on his current situation he had no clue how magic could help him on this one but he had to give it a try. The book of shadows seemed to be working with him today because it was open to a certain page and every time he tried to turn it; it just went back to the page that it had been on. He got out the candles and arranged them in a circle before he lit them. He didn't know what he was going to accomplish with this but it was something.

"Hear my words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me I summon thee cross now the great divide." He chanted. Golden orbs swirled and his grandmother appeared in the circle of candles.

"Hello sweet boy, it's a pleasant surprise to hear from you." Patty said stepping out of the circle and becoming corporeal.

Henry went to her and hugged her. "The truth be told I don't know why I called you here grandma." He admitted.

Patty went over to the sofa and patted the seat beside her. "Come sit and tell your grandma what's wrong with you. I can tell that something is wrong with you." she said gently.

Henry did as he was told and took the seat next to his grandma. "B and I broke up again grandma and I really don't even know why this time." He said.

"Henry, I need to tell you that I see more than I should when it comes to you. I have been worried about you for a while now." Patty admitted to him.

"So, you know that B and I got married?" Henry asked.

"Yes, I know that and I also know that neither one of you is ready for that yet." Patty replied.

"I know grandma, and I swore to myself after last time I would do it right this time. I just don't know how I let this happen. I love her so much that it hurts. But I think what hurts the most is knowing that she means everything to me but I don't mean as much to her. Because if I did then she wouldn't constantly be asking me for her space, I want to help her work things out but she wants to push me away. I don't know how much more of this my heart can take." Henry replied sighing it shouldn't be this hard to love another person but nothing between them was easy.

"Baby that isn't true, in her own way B loves you just as much as you love her. She reminds me of your Aunt Prue in some ways. She doesn't love easily because she has been hurt in the past." Patty explained to her grandson.

"She has to know that I would never hurt her all I want is for her to be happy. I have proved that time and time again. I really don't know what more I can do to prove to her that I love her." Henry rubbed his hands over his face to fight off the tears that he knew were coming. He had cried so many tears over her that it wasn't funny.

"You have to show her that." Patty told him like he didn't know that.

"I show her everyday grandma, I do everything that I know to do to let her know that I love her and I would never hurt her." Henry said the tears were starting to fall down his face now. "I even shot Greg for her because he was going to hit her with a fireball. If that doesn't say I love you and I won't hurt you I don't know what does." He had to swallow around a lump in his throat so he could talk.

"Oh sweetie, I know that it hurts and you think that she doesn't love you for that but she does. She has trouble showing it, you know what she's like." Patty said stroking his hair as she pulled him closer to her.

"I would do anything for her grandma, that's why I back off when she asks me to. I do everything that I can to make her happy and she doesn't realize how much that kills me to do that. But I would do anything for her if it makes her happy." Henry replied as he buried his head into her lap.

"Shh, everything will be ok she will see how much you love her and she will realize what she is doing to you." Patty said trying to soothe him.

Soon Henry felt someone else's hand rubbing his back. He lifted his head briefly to see Grams. "Did you come to kick me while I'm down Grams?" he asked that was pretty much her style.

"I know the way that I act towards you all the time would give you reason to believe that but I don't like to see you hurting Henry." Grams told him. That was probably the nicest thing that she had ever said to him.

Henry didn't give her one of his sarcastic replies he just turned around and threw his arms around her neck. "I don't know why it has to hurt so bad Grams." He cried.

"Love always hurts but most of the time it is worth it." Grams told him.

Patty sighed she really didn't know what to say to him. "Henry, we're not exactly the best two people in the world to be talking to about this. I'm obviously no good with relationships. I messed up what I had with Victor and I didn't know how to fix it." It took her a minute to realize what she had said and who she was talking to. "It's not that I don't love your mom because I do and I wouldn't trade you, your sisters, or your brother for anything in this world."

"But grandpa is your guy, I get that. He's the one who makes you feel complete inside. That is how I feel with B, but she doesn't see that. I know that she has the warped idea in her head that I deserve better than her but she is the only one that I want." Henry cried harder.

Grams brought his eyes up to meet hers. "Believe it or not I do know about love. I loved your grandfather very much. That's why I remarried so many times I never could find a man who measured up to Alan Halliwell. He was the only man I really and truly loved."

"Love is a pain in the ass. I don't even know why I believe in love it only gets me hurt." Henry replied.

"You are a pain in the ass too Henry, you need to use your stubborn ass Halliwell genes to outsmart her." Grams told him.

"She's a little bit smarter than I am." Henry admitted.

"That's just not true there is no one I know who can plan like Hank Halliwell." Grams said like he was talking crazy.

"What are suggesting he do mother?" Patty asked she knew how her mother's mind worked and that scared her a little bit.

Henry smiled a little through his tears Grams never called him Hank. "You just called me Hank. You never call me Hank."

"I do love you Hank, I just enjoy fighting with you because you remind me so much of myself." Grams replied and then she addressed Patty. "I'm merely saying that he has spent too much time giving her space and he needs to push her a little bit."

"If I push her a little she will only distance herself farther from me." Henry said he knew how her mind worked.

"No she won't, not if she thinks that you're not just going to sit around and wait for her to make up her mind." Grams said like he was being ridiculous. She had to admit that he was just as stubborn as she was.

Henry dried up his tears and looked at her confused. "I don't understand Grams."

"You are supposed to be one of the smartest of your generation and you don't understand. I'm telling you to make her jealous. If you have someone else she is going to know that she has to get off the dime if she wants to keep you." Grams explained to him.

"I tried that once before Grams, and to be really honest about it that plan didn't work worth a fuck." Henry admitted that the only reason he had been with Oriana was to make Bianca jealous.

"You messed that plan up all on your own. You weren't supposed to fall for her and you damn sure weren't supposed to marry her. But you did have the right idea." Penny said bluntly she didn't have time to pet him he needed to get his ass in gear.

"Mom, I really don't think that's a good idea." Patty told her mother.

"Nonsense Patty, the boy needs to play a little hardball. She'll respect him for it. I'm sorry but he isn't going to get anywhere is he keeps sitting on his ass letting her call all the shots." Grams said with a snort.

"Who are you and what did you do with my Grams?" Henry asked seriously. He had never known that woman to take his side before.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm going to help you if you insist on this love nonsense. You're going to be useless unless you get that girl." Grams was going back to her badass ways she couldn't let her guard down too much that would ruin her rep.

"Thanks Grams, I mean it really thank you. I can't help it that I love her so much. Sometimes I wish I didn't care so much about her." Henry replied.

"I know first hand that the heart wants what the heart wants." Patty told her grandson.

"If it makes you feel any better he still really loves you grandma." Henry said referring to Victor.

"Who?" Patty asked like she didn't know damn well who he was talking about.

"Grandpa, he doesn't have to say it but it's obvious." Henry explained.

"I'll admit that Victor does have his moments." Grams said.

Henry's eyes bugged out of his head, "Grandma, what the hell happened to her? There is no way this woman is Grams." He asked.

"She knows that she is on thin ice with your mother and your aunts right now so she is being nice." Patty replied.

"I resent that very much. Henry, this is the very last time I ever help you with your problems I can't believe you would say such a thing about me." Grams huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

Henry laughed for the first time in days. "There is the Grams I know and love. I was wondering how long you were going to be able to be nice to me."

"Men, I swear you're all the same I don't know why I even try with you. My girls shouldn't have been allowed to give birth to males because Halliwell men are worse than any men I know." Grams shook her head but the hint of a smile was playing on her lips.

"Gee, I wonder where we get it. There is no way that we could get it from our Grams. I know we get it from our mothers but who knows where they get it from." Henry commented rolling his eyes. Those two really did enjoy fighting with each other.

"Henry," Grams warned him.

Henry smiled sweetly and batted his long eyelashes at her. "You know you love me Grams, fuck you just admitted to that earlier. You have to admit that you like arguing with me as much as I like arguing with you." he called her on her bullshit.

"Watch your mouth young man. And I might have to admit that you do give me the best fight out of any of your cousins. But you're no where near as bad as Chris's daughter." Grams couldn't even bring herself to say Paige's name.

"She is just like her mother when she wants to be so that's not her fault. She has B and Aunt Piper in her there is no hope for her at all." Henry more or less agreed with her.

* * *

Alan looked around to make sure that no one was watching him before he slipped into a booth. He smiled at the woman sitting across from him. "I never thought that I would get to see you twice in one day this is a nice surprise." He said as he leaned over the table to kiss Savannah.

"I'm bored I have nothing better to do so I'm giving you the pleasure of my company." Savannah replied with a smile.

"I like spending time with you. We really had fun last night but I don't know how much longer we're going to be able to keep this up. I mean for right now things are fine as long as Paige and Dom are broke up she will be in demon hunting mode and she won't pay much attention to what I'm doing. But it is only a matter of time before Jack or Brady start to wonder what I'm doing with my time." Alan said he was really dreading his family finding out about this. After all the shit he gave Jack about Emily he was going to kill him.

"I've told you numerous times let's not worry about that. If we're as good as we think we are there is no way that we're going to get caught. Besides that I don't really care if we do get caught. I don't ever see any of them sacrificing their love lives. Albie, you and I are always just getting involved at the wrong times. Maybe that will change one day." Savannah mused.

Alan smiled at that. "There is no doubt in my mind that we are good but the group of people I hang around with happen to be just a little bit better at finding out what I'm hiding then I would like to admit."

Savannah shook her head. "I can't believe Paige and my brother broke up. If anyone was meant to be together I thought it was those two." She did have a little bit of a heart not that she wanted to admit to that. Her one weakness was her brother she loved him more than she liked to let on.

"Hell, this is Paige and Dom we're talking about they will be back together before we know it." Alan assured her.

"Albie, I had another reason for asking you to come here this afternoon." Savannah told him.

"I don't know how many times I have to ask you not to call me Albie, but I'm listening." Alan replied.

"I have something to tell you and it's pretty big. So you better prepare yourself for this." Savannah said in a hushed tone.

"I'm listening, you know that you can tell me anything." Alan grabbed her hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

* * *

"As I live and breathe Mr. and Mrs. Halliwell are actually gracing us with their presence and there isn't a demon involved." Mel cracked when Jake and Lilly shimmered into the manor.

"Shut up Mel, you need to watch who you're keeping company with Paige is starting to rub off on you." Jake told his cousin sticking his tongue out at her.

"Actually she is the one who takes after me and that is besides the point right now. It would do you well to remember that I spend a lot of time with the brothers from another mother. There are times when I find myself saying things that one of those two would say." Mel admitted she wasn't ashamed of it.

"That is all the world needs is one more person who acts like Chris and Henry." Lilly said rolling her eyes.

"I resent that comment thank you very much I am a lot like my dad and I don't see that as a bad thing." Paige said trying to sound indignant.

"You tell them baby girl." Chris chuckled.

"Actually no one has a problem with her acting like you it's when she chooses to act like her mother that the problem arises." Prue said rolling her eyes at her niece. If she acted anymore like her mother it wouldn't be healthy.

"I'm not that much like my mom." Paige protested.

"Really Ladybug, I can't believe you would say anything like that about our sweet innocent niece." Chuck teased his wife.

Paige glared at both of them and then she looked at Mel. "This family makes it hard for me to keep my homicidal urges in tact." She told her.

"You can't kill them Slick, it wouldn't go over very well." Mel replied using the nickname that she had given her.

"I can't just kill him a little bit, Mels?" Paige asked with a little bit of a whine in her voice.

"No, you can't kill him just a little bit. If I'm not allowed to kill anyone then neither are you sorry kiddo." Mel replied shrugging.

"I object to the unholy alliance that those two have formed. On their own each of them is bad. Together they are hell, but it gets much worse when Charlie is added to the mix." Henry grumbled.

"I don't care what you say dad, we're still not as bad as Carly and Val are together and there are three of us. Well four if you count the fact that my boyfriend hangs around with us." Patty defended herself.

"Charlie, I don't even like you most of the time I don't know why you had to be my twin." Carly bitched it was something that she did quite often.

"Hey, I don't like telling people that I'm related to you either so we're even. I'm only glad that we don't look enough alike for people to get us confused." Patty shot back.

"That's not entirely true Charlie, when you two were little I had trouble telling you apart. Hell I still can't tell you two apart if you're standing with your backs to me." Henry told his daughter.

"Your dad does have a point the only two people who could tell you two apart when you were little was Hank and Mel." Paige agreed with her husband.

"I've always been able to tell them apart Aunt Paige, it's not that hard." Ricky said looking at her like she was crazy.

"Maybe I am the only one who ever had major problems telling them apart and that is sad because they're my girls." Henry admitted.

"No, I used to have trouble telling them apart, I'd have to ask Mel." Piper said trying to make him feel better.

"They asked me at school once how I tell them apart so easily. I said I wait for one of them to open her mouth and then I know which one is which." Mel chuckled.

"Something tells me that I should be highly offended by that statement because you were once again taking a dig at me." Carly mused.

"Of course she was, Mel is always picking on us you should know this by now." Val assured her partner in crime.

"Charlie, I find the more time that I spend with those two the less I like them." Mel said turning to Patty.

"I know the sad part is that I love them but I can't stand them. I don't think that's normal." Patty agreed.

"You two know that you would kill anyone else if they said half the shit about them that you do." Ricky pointed out to hem.

"You know that's true when we were still going to magic school I kicked that one guy's ass for calling Val a whore." Mel replied.

"Mel, how is it that you never got in trouble for your propensity to kick people's asses?" Emily asked her.

"B used to let me get away with a lot in self defense class. All I had to do was say I was just doing what she told us to do and she pretty much didn't say anything. There were a couple of time when she pull me aside and ask me just what the hell someone had done to me to warrant my aggression. But for the most part I got away with murder." Mel replied seriously.

"Mels, I hate to tell you this but you're a lot like my mom." Paige told her.

"I don't see that as a bad thing the way you do. There are worst people in the world to be like than B, the first person who comes to mind is Prue." Mel laughed when she saw the look her cousin gave her.

"I don't like you that much either Mel. You need to be nicer to me I seem to recall that you don't have any sisters. I think that you need me." Prue replied indignantly.

"Ladybug, I only make fun of you because I love you." Mel told her sweetly.

"Guys, where is Hails?" Henry asked.

"Uhm, we decided to leave those two alone because we know that we can be overwhelming. And we sensed that they wanted to talk about things that they didn't want us to hear." Penny answered her uncle.

* * *

Hailey and Mia were sitting in the living room. Hailey was glad that her cousins had taken the hint and gotten the hell out of dodge. She knew just how intimidating that they could be and she knew how shy Mia was.

"Mia, I know that they can be a little intense I hope they didn't scar you for life." Hailey said to her old friend not knowing what else to say.

"They're fine it's not a big deal. You just know how I can be with people I don't know that well." Mia replied like it was no big deal.

"It's one of the hazards of being pushed around the foster system. We don't open up that easily. Letting people in only gets us hurt." Hailey said honestly.

"You're telling me, you would think that I would be used to new people with the way I get shuffled around." Mia agreed with a sigh.

"But as we both know it doesn't ever get any easier and the only hope we have it that someone either takes pity on us and takes us in or we reach our eighteenth birthday fast." Hailey mused.

"You got lucky though Hay, you found someone that wanted you. Me, I have to wait two more years to get out of this hell." Mia was calling things the way that she saw them.

"I didn't get lucky I went looking. I was trying to find my father but I found out that he had died so I found my Uncle Henry instead. At the time I didn't know that he was my uncle I thought that he was my father. My mom never really talked much about my dad. Uncle Henry and Aunt Paige have been great to me though. Aunt Paige is a social worker she can help you Mia." Hailey told her.

"I can deal with the foster homes what I can't deal with is the fact that both my parents are evil." Mia replied.

"Mia, just because your parents are evil doesn't mean that that has to be the path you choose. Genetics only mean so much the path we take in life is up to us. Trust me I've come to know that in the last few months. You should talk to my cousin Jake, he can tell you first hand. He is half demon and half witch just like you Mia, but he is one of the sweetest guys that you ever want to meet." Hailey tried to reason with her.

"I really don't know Hay, it's really not possible that there can be any good in me when everything says that I should be evil." Mia argued.

"_Jake, where are you?" _Hailey asked him telepathically she was going to make Mia see that there was some hope for her. _"In the kitchen," _came Jake's reply. _"Manor?" _she asked just to be sure that they were on the same page. _"Yes," _he answered. _"Good, I need you to come in the living room I could really use your help." _She told him. _"Be right there," _he said cheerfully. Brady had really helped Hailey out a lot with her telepathy over the last few months. "Well, I can see that I'm just going to have to make you see things my way." Hailey said stubbornly she was really starting to pick up the less desirable Halliwell traits.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Mia said looking confused.

At that moment Jake came into the room. "You rang?" he asked her sarcastically.

"Spare me the sarcasm Cookie Dough, I need your help." Hailey told him in a no nonsense tone.

"Don't call me Cookie Dough, only the older kids get to call me that and only because they won't not." Jake retorted.

"Jake, this is my friend Mia. Mia, this is my cousin Jake. Mia and I were in a foster home together and she is half demon and half witch. I was thinking that maybe you could talk to her and make her see that she isn't evil. She seems to think that because her father is a demon and her mother is an evil witch that that makes her evil." Hailey explained introducing the two of them.

Jake smiled since that was the first time he had ever heard her refer to him as her cousin. "Mia, Hails is right. Just because your parents are both evil that doesn't mean that's who you are. My biological… no I don't want to call him that… Hails, what's the word I'm looking for here?"

"Sperm donor," Hailey supplied helpfully.

Jake nodded his head he liked that term. "The guy who donated the sperm that fertilized my mom's egg was the source of all evil at one point. I'm not evil nor will I ever be evil, hell according to my dad I'm the best cupid that he knows after himself of course." Since he got married he had really come to see that he wasn't evil and there was no way that he could ever be evil.

"But your mom is a good witch." Mia argued not willing to take what he said at face value.

"True my mom is one of the greatest forces of good to ever live she is a Charmed One. But that doesn't mean that the temptation isn't there. There are times that I would love nothing more than to use my powers for person gain or to punish the guilty, but that isn't my job. My job is to protect the innocent and I'm damn good at that. All you have to do is find that one thing that ties you to your humanity and keeps you good. When you do you grab on to it and you hold on with both hands. If I didn't have my wife the temptation would be even greater. But what you hold onto doesn't have to be a person, it can be anything that you want it to be." Jake spoke from the heart.

"It can't be that simple." Mia said scoffing.

"But it is that simple you just have to be the one who makes it that simple. Life is hard enough without you trying to make it any harder. You just have to believe in yourself it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks or what genetics say. You just have to believe in the person you want to be and it will all fall into place." Jake was starting to sound a little bit like a whitelighter.

"I don't know sometimes it just feels like it would be easier to be evil than it is to fight it. When every instinct that I have is telling me to do one thing it makes it that much harder to go against it." Mia replied.

"But that's not your instincts are telling you that, that is what everyone else thinks speaking. I think that deep down you know that you're supposed to be good, you're meant to be good. That is what you should listen to, you're the only one who knows your true self don't listen to what anyone else has to say it will only make you crazy." Jake didn't know when he got so wise but he liked the way he sounded.

"So it's just that simple?" Mia asked he was so passionate that she was starting to believe him.

"Yep, it's as simple as that and don't let anyone ever tell you any differently." Jake assured her with a smile.

Mia smiled back at him. "Thank you, I'm going to give it a try."

"You're welcome, I guess my work here is done I need to get back to the kitchen. I can't leave my wife unattended for too long if I do her and my sister get hair brained ideas that involve shopping." Jake said walking out of the room.

Hailey caught up with him before he got back to the kitchen and she hugged him. "Thank you for that. You just helped her more than you know Jakie. You actually sounded a little bit like a whitelighter."

"No, problem Hails, I couldn't just leave my little cousin hanging when she asked me for help." Jake said giving her a soft smile.

"I love you Jake." Hailey said it was the first time she had used that term with one of the older kids that wasn't Hank.

"I love you too Hails, I'm here anytime you need me." Jake assured her.

* * *

"Where you been sis?" Greg asked Savannah when she came into the living room. He was lying on the couch since it was still hard for him to get around. Actually he still wasn't fully recovered from any of his wounds but he was trying.

"I had to go out Greg, I know that you're still not doing too great but I can't stand being cooped up in this house all the time." Savannah replied a little more harshly than she had intended to.

Greg got a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like I was being demanding. I was just wondering what you had been up to. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's not like you have to answer to me."

"I'm the one who should be sorry Greg, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just going a little stir crazy being cooped up in here all the time." Savannah said kissing him on the forehead. For some reason she found herself wishing that he wasn't evil. He was her brother and she loved him so she had to stand by him no matter what he was.

"No, you have been great the last few months Savannah, I don't show it in the way that I should but I really appreciate it. I know that you have better things to do than nurse your brother back to health because he was stupid and got shot by his crazy cousin. I knew I was playing with fire when I acted like I was going to throw that fireball at her I just didn't think he would really shoot me." Greg more or less thanked her. He wished like hell that she hadn't taken the same path he had. This was no life for her and it was more than likely going to get her killed.

"You need to learn that you don't threaten her it's not a good idea not only could see take you out before you could blink but he is crazy about her and he will kill for her." Savannah explained to him. The talk she had had with Alan had left her feeling a little vulnerable.

"I think that I learned that lesson the hard way. I have the scars to prove it." Greg said giving a dry chuckle.

"You know that you should be off this couch. We really need to get that knee of yours better so you can walk." Savannah told him. She was trying to compartmentalize her feelings because they only got in the way.

"I can't today I feel like dog shit." Greg said groaning.

"I know that is all the more reason you don't need to lay around you're going to get pneumonia." Savannah lectured him. It was hard for her not to care about him but she had to try.

Greg smiled up at her. "You are going to make a really great nurse one day. I'm sure that your parents would be very proud of you."

"Thanks Greg, that means a lot but something tells me that mom would kill for the whole being evil thing. But other than that I like to think that they would be proud of me." Savannah replied returning the smile. She felt like shit but she had a job to do.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave it to Henry to get a charge who was in the same foster home as Hailey. Hank and B are seriously starting to drive me nuts those two don't realize what a good thing that they have going. So we now know the reason that Bianca can't really open up her heart to Henry but still she needs to get over it he is crazy about her. I can't believe that Grams was actually being nice to Henry that woman needs to have her head checked. For some reason I think that Henry attempting to make B jealous isn't the best idea in the whole entire world, but who knows? Alan is going to get his ass kicked when they all find out that he has been seeing Savannah behind their backs. Marriage sure has made Jake grow up a lot he got really wise all of a sudden and it suits him. I wonder what is up with Savannah and her feeling guilty there is no telling what she is really up to. One thing is for sure though she really does love her brother but there has to be something more behind it only time will tell. Until next time please review.


	3. Relationships

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903, Smart One 17, and BikerChick101 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 3: Relationships

"I can't believe Wy and Liz are both avoiding me like the plague it's not like I did anything to them." Phoebe mused as she sat with her sisters and their friends in the living room of the manor.

Cole rolled his eyes at his ex-wife. "Phoebe, I can't imagine why anyone wouldn't enjoy your company." He said sarcastically.

Piper bit back a chuckle before she turned to her oldest younger sibling. "Pheebs, you're Wy's favorite aunt but you are driving him crazy right now. He said if it wouldn't get him killed by Nicole and me he would talk Liz into going to Vegas."

"I'm not that bad." Phoebe protested.

Prue looked at her sister like she had lost her mind. " I know from experience how bad you are, so don't sit there and try to act like you're not a freak when it comes to weddings. What's worse is you have drug Penny and Emily down with you."

"Prue does have a point Pheebs, you do have those two girls acting just as squirrely as you." Nicole said for some reason her accent came out more pronounced than it normally.

Jimmy chuckled when he heard that. "Only someone from the south would use the term squirrely."

"Jimmy, the terms I use to refer to you can't be used right now because I don't want to make Cole blush. He thinks that I'm sweet and innocent." Nicole replied flipping him off.

"There are so many places that I can go with that and none of them are nice so I'm just going to leave it alone." Paige said her mind really was always in the gutter.

"Missy Paige, get your mind out of the gutter." Prue told her baby sister.

"Missy Paige, really Prue? Is your name Piper now? The last time I checked she is the only one who calls me that." Paige asked her sarcastically.

"You're my baby sister I can call you whatever I want to call you." Prue replied sticking her tongue out at her.

"Children act your ages." Derek told them in a serious tone.

"Derek, I'm older than you don't try to tell me what to do." Prue told him.

"I'm older than he is too. He tends to forget that he thinks that he is my big brother." Paige said rolling her eyes.

"Piper, our two sisters are more alike than I realized." Phoebe threw out.

"That is a scary thought." Piper agreed with Phoebe.

"I'll tell you what scares the hell out of me. Charlie spends way too much time with Mel and Paige I shudder to think about what they get into together." Henry said he really didn't want to know what they did together.

"This is Chris and B's child that we're talking about so it probably involves demons." Leo assured him not that it was a reassuring thought.

"Don't say things like that Leo, my son hangs around with those girls." Eva sighed. She had pretty much given up on getting Ricky not to go after demons when his girlfriend was involved there was no reasoning with him.

"You should be thankful that he doesn't hang around with Carly and Val those two do worse than just messing around with demons." Mel said coming into the room with Paige and they were dressed to go demon hunting.

"Where the fuck are you two going?" Coop asked them while shaking his head.

"We're going to the underworld Uncle Coop. We don't have anything better to do so we figured we would go kill demons. I can't believe you would even ask such a question." Paige replied like he was talking crazy.

"Mel, don't you have a boyfriend running around somewhere?" Piper asked her daughter.

"Don't ask me that question, I have nothing nice to say right now and Aunt Eva is here so it wouldn't be a good idea. I'm just going to go kill demons." Mel replied tightly.

"What did he do to you Mel?" Eva asked.

"I barely see him anymore, he is taking some stupid cooking thing and it is taking up a lot of his time. And tonight instead of spending time with me he decided he was going to go out and spend time with my stupid older brothers and older cousins. Needless to say I'm not in the best mood with him at the moment." Mel explained in one breath because she was pretty much ranting about her boyfriend.

"He is taking that damn class so he can stay current with the trends Mel." Piper said trying to keep her daughter calm.

"I have no problem with him taking the class I understand that is what he does for a living. It's all the women that throw themselves at him that I have the problem with. It's not that I don't trust him it's that I don't trust them. He is dense when he wants to be, I went to see him one night before I went to work I stopped by to see him for a few minutes and I swear to you if he had one blonde trying to flirt with him he had ten. He was totally clueless either that or he pretended not to notice to appease me." Mel huffed.

"Always with the blondes if the boy hasn't learned they are not good for him." Frank said shaking his head.

"I'm glad that you find this funny Uncle Frank." Mel said glaring at him.

"Mel, seeing you this pissed off amuses me because you're not mine so I don't have to deal with it. Your mom likes to bitch because she only has one daughter I have told her numerous times that I will gladly trade her." Frank replied laughing.

"God spare us all, my mother is fucking crazy." Paige said rolling her eyes.

"Could you not use God and fuck in the same sentence?" Lyn asked her granddaughter sighing.

"You just did so I don't think you should ask me not to it's not nice to be a hypocrite." Paige replied with a smirk.

Mel laughed at her niece. "That was a nice one Slick."

"Just let me object to the unholy alliance that has been formed between the two of them. Alone each of them is bad but together I'm seriously envisioning world domination. It is not a pretty thing at all." Andy commented he didn't know whether to laugh or be scared.

"We thought about world domination but then we realized it was too big of a hassle so then we got drunk and played Risk. I'm thinking that it was easier and more fun." Paige said thoughtfully.

"Don't go there Slick, it's not a nice place to be. Although I have to say the funniest shit I've ever heard was you asking Val if raping a hooker counted as rape or is it just shoplifting. I've never seen her speechless before." Mel laughed at the memory.

Leo shook his head and groaned. "There is no hope for those two."

"Mels, I'm bored as a nun at an orgy right now, we should go." Paige said.

"What is it with you people named Paige? Do you not come with an edit button or what?" Prue asked incredulously.

"We come with them we just choose to ignore them." Paige informed her sister.

Mel was about to open her mouth to say something when Dom shimmered in the room. The poor guy looked like hell he had about a week's worth of hair on his face, his hair was unkempt, and he was covered with dirt.

"I knew that I should have left the house sooner." Paige sighed it wasn't that she didn't want to see Dom it was just complicated.

"I'm happy to see you too pal." Dom replied sarcastically.

"Dom, seeing you isn't the problem, the problem is that I can smell you all the way over here. I don't want to know when the last time you showered was." Paige retorted.

"I've been in the underworld for a little while. I'm glad that I caught you because I have to talk to you." Dom said casually. He knew how she was and he knew that if he gave the little bit of space that she had asked for they would be back together soon.

"Talk away I'm listening." Paige said shrugging.

Dom pulled an atheme out of his belt. "Does this belong to you? I found it in the underworld and I figured that you dropped it." He asked.

Paige smiled at him. "You know me better than that. I would never leave a perfectly good weapon down in the underworld if I could help it." She replied like he was being ridiculous.

"Well, it looks familiar and I really just wanted to make sure that you were ok." Dom answered lamely.

"I'm fine, and I was just about to go blow off some steam." Paige told him.

"Hey, Dom, let me see that." Frank said and Dom handed him the blade. "Lyn, your daughter has a death wish."

"Which daughter?" Lyn asked like she didn't have damn good idea which one he was talking about.

"Bianca, the crazy ass one. I swear I don't know what to do about that girl sometimes." Frank said like she was crazy to think he was talking about one of their other daughters.

"No, that's your daughter, my daughters don't do things like that." Lyn replied.

"No, your daughters just used to try and sneak boys into their rooms without me knowing. I don't know what part of trained assassin they didn't understand I hear pretty much everything." Frank argued with her.

"Dom, would you like to come demon hunting with me and Mel?" Paige asked she would do anything to get out of the manor at the moment.

"Sure I would love to come as long as it gets me away from here." Dom replied he really didn't want to be in the same room as his parents for too long. They were going to kill him because he had been in the underworld for the better part of a week.

"Let's do this thing then. If we go now we can get back in time for me to kill my boyfriend." Mel said cheerfully as she grabbed onto Paige's arm so she could orb them out.

"When Dom starts reminding me of his big brother that makes me worry about him just a little bit." Nicole said after watching her son shimmer out.

"The boy is just trying to get his head on right at that moment he'll be fine." Cole assured her.

"I hope so because I can't tell you the last time that he's been home." Nicole said sighing she was worried about that boy.

"That's ok my granddaughter had been coping the same way. And she is only dragging Mel down with her." Piper informed her.

"She is her mother's daughter she can't help herself. I doubt that it has escaped anyone's notice but B hasn't been spending very much time with Henry lately." Frank said his daughter gave him a headache. The boy clearly loved her but she just couldn't accept that.

"I'm just trying to ignore that little fact because I really don't want to know. When it comes to my son and your daughter everything is very complicated, it always has been and I don't know when that is going to change." Paige commented shaking her head. Just thinking about those two made her want to strangle them.

* * *

"B, I realize that you're probably the wrong person to be asking this question to, but do you know where the fuck Hank is?" Prue asked they were sitting at their usual table in P3. She was worried because he cousin had yet to show up. She had phrased her question the way she did because she could sense that there was something going on between the two of them.

"I don't know where he is I don't keep tabs on him. He's a big boy, I'm sure that he'll be along shortly." Bianca replied like it didn't matter to her if he showed up or not.

Chris looked at her and shook his head. Those two were seriously going to drive him fucking nuts one day. "Rach, what did I do to deserve the two of them as my punishment?" he asked his girlfriend.

Rachel leaned over and kissed him to make him feel better. "I'm sure that it was probably something you did to anger Aunt Piper. Not only that but whatever it was you were probably into it with B and Hank." She answered.

Chris smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "That sounds about right." He agreed with her.

"I tend to be right a lot of the time." Rachel said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Those two make me hurt as a cupid. So allow me to change the subject. Why is my sister bartending?" Jake asked he was fairly sure that letting Val bartend wasn't a good idea.

"Mel is on mandatory time off, mom said that she wasn't allowed to work at all this weekend. We all know that my darling baby sister will run herself into the ground without someone to stop her." Wyatt answered his cousin.

"Ro, where is your girlfriend?" Lilly asked her twin it was odd to see them apart if they had time to be together.

"I'm not really sure, but I think she is pissed at me though I don't know for what." Roman replied.

"She's a Halliwell woman you didn't have to do anything." Parker commented.

"I'm sure that you wouldn't be saying that if one of your sisters was around." Calleigh said fighting a smirk.

"Fuck no, my sisters terrify me. I'm fairly sure that they would kill me if they heard me say something like that." Parker knew what was good for him.

"Really the only one of your sisters that you should be scared of is Aunt Piper. The other three are pretty much harmless." Chuck said like he was talking crazy.

"I'm seriously starting to wonder where Hank is. It's not like him to leave us hanging without saying something first." Chord threw out there.

"Hen is probably just doing whatever it is he does with his time I'm sure that he will be here in a minute." Oriana assured him.

"Is this in real time or Henry time? If you're not aware there is a difference." Bianca asked that was kind of a low blow but when she was trying to distance herself from him she got bitchy.

"Awe, B, I thought you knew that Henry time is five minutes faster than normal time." Henry said walking up to the group. He wasn't alone he had a blonde headed woman with him. He was taking Grams' advice he was going to make Bianca so jealous that she couldn't stand it. "I take it that you guys all remember Hannah." He said gesturing to the woman he was with.

Chris had to fight the urge to groan, he felt like he was going to hyperventilate as it was. This was not going to end well he could see that now. He fixed a smile on his face. "Of course we all remember Hannah." He said cheerfully. "How have you been?" he asked trying to be polite.

Hannah smiled at him. "I've been good Chris, I was a little surprised that HJ called me but with him I've learned that it's better not to ask questions."

Bianca fought the urge to roll her eyes. She wanted him to be happy but he could have picked any other woman in the world to be happy with. There was just something about Hannah that she couldn't stand starting with the fact that she called him 'HJ' no one ever called him that. "I deciphered his mind once and I learned that we think too much alike so I didn't do it again." She quipped in her own way she was letting the other woman know that she knew him better than she could ever hope to.

"Like I said I learned a long time ago not to try to understand his thought process. But that is part of what makes HJ such a great guy." Hannah replied.

"Han, you just say the nicest things about me." Henry said wrapping his arm around her waist. They had dated before so she didn't balk at the intimate gesture. He failed to notice that he was about to give Chris a nervous breakdown. His older cousin was running his hands through his hair and muttering to himself.

Oriana could see the homicidal gleam in her sister's eyes and she knew that she better diffuse that situation before it turned into something worse. "B, come get a drink with me I don't want to go to the bar alone."

"O, you don't need me to go with you to the bar you work here." Bianca replied she wanted to stay there so she could keep an eye on her husband and that woman. Well he would only be her husband for a few more days but still he was her husband.

"I know but I want you to come with me I need to talk to my big sister about something." Oriana said sticking out her bottom lip in a pout.

Bianca sighed, "I hate it when you make that face you know that I can't say no to that face." She relented as she got up and allowed herself to be led to the bar.

Prue didn't know what the fuck her cousin was thinking at the moment but she sure as hell intended to find out. She flashed Chris a look he barely noticed it because he was so busy freaking out but he got what she wanted him to know. "Hannah, I hate to do this to you but I need to borrow my cousin for just a minute. Chris and I need to have a word with him about something." She said flashing the woman a dazzling smile.

"Of course you can borrow him." Hannah replied. Henry pecked her chastely on the lips before following his cousins off.

Jake looked slightly nervous about the fact that they had all just gone off together. "Should I go stop that?" he asked.

Wyatt sighed, he knew that it was his job to keep them from getting into trouble. "No, that's my job I will be right back. Lizzie, don't let them get out of control over here."

"And while he's doing that I should probably go see what my cousins are up to." Rachel said excusing herself.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Bianca and Oriana were sitting at the bar. Bianca turned to look at her baby sister. "What do you need to talk about?" she asked.

"I don't need to talk about anything I just needed to make sure that you're not going to kill anyone." Oriana replied like she should have thought about that.

Bianca chuckled at her. "No, I'm not going to kill anyone. I might be slighted tempted but I'm pretty sure that you can trust me sis."

"Don't be stupid B, I can see the pain in your eyes don't try to hide it." Oriana called her on her bullshit.

"We're seeing other people right now I'm fine with this." Bianca assured her although it was a lie.

"B, I worry about your version of fine. Not only that but I'm slightly worried about my boyfriend it looks like he is about to rip his hair out." Rachel said sitting next to Bianca.

"Chris is Aunt Piper's son he loves to stress out just like his mother does I wouldn't worry about him too much." Bianca replied.

"Good, it looks like you could use more of my worry anyway. You're in pain B, I can tell you can't hide things like that from me." Rachel said.

"I said the exact same thing Rach, but you know she doesn't listen to me." Oriana bitched.

Bianca sighed; she knew that they wouldn't leave her alone unless she gave them something. "We're seeing other people right now, but I would prefer that he saw anyone but her. He has never liked Mal, and I don't like Hannah one little bit." She admitted.

"Then who would you rather he see?" Oriana asked her sister sarcastically.

"Honestly O, I would like it better if he were seeing you. At least I know that you'll be good to him. She broke his fragile heart once already, I don't want to see him go through that again." Bianca replied.

Oriana snorted at that comment. "That is not going to happen B, I've told you I don't know how many times that that boy's heart belongs to you. I couldn't put you through that again."

"I want him to be happy and whether he knows it or not I'm not the person who can give him that." Bianca said stubbornly.

"B, I think that you're jealous." Rachel teased her.

"I am not he can see who he wants to." Bianca maintained knowing that she didn't feel that way.

"You are so jealous that it isn't funny B. I'm afraid if to leave you alone with her you might kill her." Oriana agreed with her older cousin.

"You know what? I can't deal with you two right now." Bianca said and then she signaled Val over.

"Yes, B?" Val asked her.

"Give me a shot of Jack and make it a double." Bianca ordered her.

Val looked unsure about that. "I don't really know that I'm allowed to do that B. Aunt Paige would kick my ass."

"Val, I swear to you that I'm not going back to my alcoholic ways just give me the damn shot. I'm going to need it so I don't kill someone tonight. But if I do their blood is on your hands because you wouldn't just give me a shot." Bianca replied.

Val sat a glass on the bar and filled it with whiskey. "Just know that when you're sick in the morning I did try to warn you." she relented.

" Trust me it won't be the first hangover that I've had and it most likely won't be the last." Bianca informed her sarcastically.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright, Prue, what is this all about?" Henry asked his cousin. Instead of responding to that question verbally Prue smacked him on the back of the head and she then proceeded to start beating the hell out of him. "Ow Prue, what the hell is your problem?" he asked putting up his arms to fend off the blows that she kept raining down on him.

"You're the only problem I have right now Henry. What the fuck are you doing here with Hannah?" Prue demanded of him.

"Well, I needed a date for tonight so I called her up. It's as simple as that." Henry replied calmly. This was all part of his plan he had picked Hannah because he knew there was no way he would ever fall for her again she had hurt him badly once already.

Chris had pretty much made a rat's nest out of his hair from running his fingers through it so much and now it stuck up wildly in all directions. "You could have called anyone else and it would have been fine. You know damn good and well how much B hates her. You'll be lucky if she doesn't kill her." He yelled at him.

"Relax Peanut, nothing is going to happen. I'm just trying to make B jealous. I'm not stupid enough to let Hannah back in again. She hurt me once I can't stand to be hurt like that again." Henry assured him.

"Why are you trying to make B jealous?" Wyatt asked walking up to the group he was glad to see that they weren't up to anything demon related.

"So she will realize that she loves me, if she thinks that I'm not going to wait around forever then maybe she will do something about it. I'm tired of being the one to pursue her. She is going to have to fight for me this time." Henry said it was a sound plan. But Bianca was crazy there was no telling how it was going to backfire on him.

"Where did you get this stupid as fuck idea?" Chris asked some of his unease soothed for the moment anyway.

"From Grams," Henry answered like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Prue shook her head at him in disbelief. "I can't believe you summoned Grams you two hate each other. And what I really can't fucking believe is that you're taking relationship advice from a woman who was married like six fucking times." She ranted incredulously.

" I didn't summon her, I summoned grandma but you know Grams she just had to put her two cents in on the matter. I thought it was sound advice though so I took it." Henry replied with a shrug.

"That makes this situation so much better Hen, I thought you actually had a brain." Wyatt muttered shaking his head.

"As long as you know that this is likely to blow up in your face I don't care what you do. I can't take sides in this you're both my best friends." Chris said putting his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"I have this under control Chris, there is nothing for you to worry about." Henry said rolling his eyes. Those three just didn't understand what he was going through at the moment.

* * *

"Come on big boy you can get in bed with sissy." Mel told Jack as she lifted him out of his crib and carried him down the hall to her room. He had woke up crying and she figured she would give her parents a break by taking him off their hands for a few hours. "You're not going to go back to sleep anytime soon are you?" she asked him as lay on her bed kicking his little legs. He just giggled at her. "I'll take that as a no." she said chuckling.

"You know, he really is beautiful just like his sister." Roman said he was standing in the doorway. Normally he would have just walked right in but he knew that she was upset with him about something.

Mel checked the clock on her bedside table it was a little early for him to be in. "What are you doing here Ro? It's only midnight, I thought you would still be out with the others." She asked him.

Roman walked into the room and sat down on the bed beside her. "I came because I missed you and I wanted to see you. And I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for being an ass earlier I should have spent time with you instead of going out with them."

"Ro, I know that our relationship hasn't been the easiest thing in the world to handle lately. But I'm in this for the long haul if you are." Mel said looking at him.

"Baby, I'm in this thing for as long as you want me to be." Roman said giving her a reassuring smile.

"That's good to know because I don't get to spend as much time with you as I would like to anymore." Mel told him.

"Do you think you can forgive me?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know, Jackie do you think that I should forgive him?" she asked her little brother in a playful tone. His only response was to coo up at her. "Jackie says that I would be stupid not to forgive you," she told him seriously.

"I'm glad because I love you." Roman said putting his arm around her.

"I love you too Ro." Mel replied as she leaned over to kiss him.

"Hey, you two don't be making out in front of the infant he doesn't want to see that." Piper said sticking her head in the room. She had heard Jack cry and when she couldn't find him she knew to check with Mel.

"We weren't making out in front of him mom." Mel said defensively.

"Speak for yourself. I had myself all geared up for a make out session." Roman joked.

"Babe, you're not helping our case right now." Mel shook her head at him but she was smiling.

"How about I take my son so you two don't corrupt him?" Piper asked trying her best to sound disgusted with them.

"We aren't going to corrupt him Aunt Piper. Before you know it he is going to be sneaking girls up to his room." Roman teased her.

"Don't joke like that because I require thirty feet between all women and my baby brother at all times." Mel said and she was dead serious.

"Melinda Paige, you just sounded exactly like Wyatt." Piper told her daughter with a smirk.

"Mom, I never understood what he goes through with me and Chris until I saw Jack and Em kissing one day." Mel admitted.

"That's hard for me to watch too, you're not the only one." Roman agreed with her.

"Ro, she had to grow up sometimes. And I can vouch for my son he is a good guy. I rather see her with him than some bonehead. Believe me when I say her and Penny attract them like flies to honey." Piper told him gently.

"It's not that Aunt Piper, it's just that she's my baby sister." Roman replied.

"Now you sound like Wyatt, Roman James." Piper said shaking her head.

Mel picked up Jack and handed him to her mother. " Here, I hope you're happy with yourself now mother. You have got us on a topic no one wants to be on. Wyatt is super overprotective and the last thing we need is to start acting like him." She rambled on just like her Aunt Paige would.

Piper chuckled as she settled her baby in her arms. "Times like these I know that I gave you the right middle name you sounded just like your Aunt Paige."

"Good night mother." Mel said forcefully trying to get her to leave.

"Good night Mel, night Ro." Piper replied laughing.

"Night Aunt Piper, night Jackie." Roman said waving at the little boy.

"He says good night back Ro." Piper said walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

Mel wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "Finally, I thought she would never leave."

"You and me both." Roman replied pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

"Paige are you sure that Aunt B isn't going to mind us using her kitchen?" Dom asked they were still friends so they were hanging out in Bianca's apartment.

"She doesn't mind Dom, the woman worships that ground I walk on. I could kill someone in front of her and she would say that I didn't do it." Paige informed him.

"That is just weird for me I'm not used to you being on good terms with her." Dom told her.

"Dom, she's my mom I love her and she isn't the one who did that to me. Once I got that straight in my mind things have been great." Paige replied like it was nothing.

"What about things with us? Have you got that straight in your head yet?" Dom asked he didn't want to push her but at the same time he wanted to know where they stood. He understood that they needed time apart to sort out their feelings about things. But that didn't make it hurt any less because no matter how big of a bitch she could be he still loved her.

"I don't know Dom, I know that I love you if that counts for anything." Paige replied.

Dom smiled at her. "That counts for a lot because I love you too."

"I think that a little time apart is good for us. We wouldn't want to get tired of each other now would we?" Paige asked him with a teasing tone in her voice.

"Paige, I'm the only person on the face of this earth who doesn't get tired of you after five seconds." Dom teased right back.

"You sure do know how to charm a girl Dom." Paige said pretending to be offended.

"I can't help it that you're a stubborn bitch." Dom grinned at her.

"No more than I can help it that you're a crazy bastard." Paige said at this point she sat down on his lap and kissed him.

"I've missed you." Dom said pulling away from her for a moment.

"I've missed you too." Paige said before kissing him again.

Bianca chose that moment to shimmer home. "I thought you two broke up?" she asked it was quite obvious that she was drunk.

"We did, and we still are broke up. We just missed each other and I find nothing wrong with what we're doing." Paige answered not knowing that she would get nowhere trying to match wits with her mom when she was drunk.

"Baby, come here and let mommy tell you something." Bianca said leaning on her daughter while she put her arm around her shoulders. "Don't be stupid like I am, he loves you all you have to do is love him back."

"I do love him mom, we're just taking some time right now." Paige explained as she led her mother to the couch and helped her sit down.

"There is nothing to worry about here Aunt B, we're fine and we're going to be better than fine." Dom assured her.

"Dom, I can't leave her like this." Paige said in a hushed voice not that it mattered Bianca wasn't registering what was being said anyway.

"I know I don't think I've ever seen her like this before." Dom agreed.

"Aunt Maria, you need to come to mom's apartment she needs you." Paige called out not knowing who else to call.

Maria shimmered in a moment later she took one look at her sister and shook her head. "I'm gonna kill her, she knows better than this." She said sighing.

"Maria, you only think that you're going to kill me, I could kick your ass with one hand tied behind my back." Bianca slurred.

"What happened guys?" Maria asked the two younger people in the room.

Paige shrugged, "No clue, she shimmered in like this."

"B, how did you get so drunk?" Maria asked her sister.

" I was doing shots." Bianca replied like it wasn't a big deal.

"Bianca Lyn, I know that something is wrong with you. Don't keep me in the dark tell me what it is." Maria begged her.

"He brought a date with him to the club tonight Sophie." Bianca said she could only get away with calling her sister that when she was drunk.

"Who?" Maria asked not that she didn't have a damn good idea of who she was talking about.

"Hank, he was with Hannah tonight. I can stand to see him move on with anyone but her. She hurt him once and she doesn't understand him the way that I do." Bianca replied.

"Honey, that's because you two might as well be the same person sometimes. I don't know why you insist on making things so hard on yourself." Maria sighed she knew not much of what she said was getting through to her right now.

"Maria, my head is spinning too badly right now for me to be having this conversation with you. There was a time when I could fight demons in this condition but sadly I've lost that edge." Bianca rambled that wasn't like her.

"Well, you better not be trying to get it back Aunt Paige would kick your ass." Maria pointed out to her.

"Maria, if it's all the same to you I just want to go to sleep right now." Bianca said grabbing her head.

"Let me help you get to bed." Maria said but she knew that in the state her sister was in she would have to damn near drag her to bed.

"Come on Aunt B, let's get you in bed." Dom said helping her up off the couch.

"Thanks kid I'm not normally like this." Bianca slurred.

"It's ok we all stumble from time to time." Dom assured her as he walked her to her room. "I'll just leave you two alone so you can help her change clothes." He said excusing himself as quickly as possible.

"Sweet girl, I don't know how you managed to make such a mess out of yourself." Maria said helping Bianca pull her shirt over her head.

"It's a gift of mine you should know that by now." Bianca replied unhooking her bra and putting her nightshirt on. She had to sit down on the bed while Maria helped her change pants.

"A gift that I wish you would return to whoever you got it from." Maria said in resignation as she pulled the covers back on her sister's bed.

"I love him Sophie, seeing him with her hurt really bad." Bianca admitted in her alcohol-induced state.

"I'm sure it did hurt with as much as you love him." Maria agreed.

"I at least have the decency not to bring my dates around him. I don't know what the fuck he was thinking." Bianca said the tone in her voice made it clear that she was close to tears.

"He wasn't thinking, that is common among men. They don't use the brains that they were born with." Maria told her as she tucked her into bed.

"Thank you for taking care of me, I know that I promised you I wouldn't let this happen again. I'm sorry that I let you down." Bianca was just rambling on and on now.

Maria brought up her hand and gently touched the side of her sister's face. "You didn't let me down, as long as you don't go out and do this again tomorrow night there is nothing to worry about. I don't want you to worry about me right now I want you to go to sleep. I promise you that things will be better in the morning sweet pea." She was talking to her gently, because she knew that her sister was nursing a broken heart whether she wanted to admit it or not.

"I'll most likely be hung over in the morning. I messed up and now he obviously is through with me." Bianca replied.

Maria was trying to keep her temper from taking hold of her. She was going to kill Henry when she got her hands on him. "I promise you that things will get better. Now I just want you to close your eyes and go to sleep little one." She said kissing her on the forehead.

"Good night Sophie, thanks for taking care me. I'm pretty much a mess like always." Bianca called.

Maria shook her head she really wished she would stop calling her that. "I'm your big sister that's what I'm here for. Now go to sleep, you're not going to feel very good in the morning." She said before turning out the lights and shutting the door.

"That woman isn't just drunk she's fucking hammered." Paige commented to her aunt.

"I know and that's what scares me, I've seen her like that before. Paige, keep an eye on her for me and call if she needs anything. I have to go kill her boyfriend." Maria ordered her.

"I will don't worry she'll sleep it off and then she'll deny that there is anything wrong." Paige assured her.

"Fine, then just do me a favor and get back together with him. I don't want you to be in the same mess that your mother is in right now." Maria said pointing at Dom.

"Aunt Maria, we're fine but thanks for the concern. He knows that he has my heart." Paige replied.

"Good, now I have to go. If she asks for me just tell her that I'm taking care of something." Maria said before she shimmered out.

* * *

Hailey was sitting on her bed working on a drawing of some sort, she had just gotten out of the shower and her hair was still wet. There was a comb laying beside her on the bed but she had yet to think about picking it up.

Paige knocked on the doorjamb and waited for Hailey to look up at her before she spoke. "Hey, what are you working on?" she asked.

"It's just a thing for school, well actually I finished what I had to do for school but I felt like drawing it bigger." Hailey explained.

"Can I see it?" Paige asked in reply. Hailey held it up. The drawing was of a suspension bridge and she had done a very good job. "Is that for art class? It's damn good."

Hailey smiled, "Thanks, it's actually for mechanical drawing. I kinda harbor the incredibly stupid notion of being an architect." She replied.

"I wouldn't say that it's stupid you're really good Hails." Paige told her. She had a reason for being in her room she was worried about her.

"My mom was an artist I guess I inherited those genes." Hailey mused.

"I'm glad you mentioned your mom because I came in here to make sure that you're ok after seeing your friend." Paige said sitting down on the bed beside her.

"I'm fine Aunt Paige." Hailey assured her and that sounded like something that Mel would say. She brushed some of her hair out of her face.

Paige picked up the comb that was on the bed and gestured for her to move closer to her. "Come here, let's get that hair out of your eyes." She said as she started running the comb through her hair. "I think Mel has been giving you lessons on how to evade what you're really feeling. That I'm fine is text book Mel, if there is something wrong you can tell me."

"Why would anything be wrong?" Hailey asked like that was a stupid question.

"Well, I just thought that seeing Mia might have brought up some bad memories for you and I wanted to make sure that you're ok." Paige explained to her as she began braiding her hair.

"They used to be bad and now they're just memories because I know I don't ever have to go back to that. But yeah it did make some of my more undesirable memories come to the surface but that's ok." Hailey answered honestly.

"You know that Uncle Henry and I both love you right?" Paige asked her just to be sure.

"I know that Aunt Paige and I love you guys too. I even got rid of my list I don't need to remember that when I have you guys." Hailey assured her. She was referring to the list that foster kids kept to keep track of all the homes they had been in.

Paige smiled, "That's pretty big Hails, I guess I shouldn't be as worried about you as I thought."

"I know that I'm not ever going to be alone. God forbid if something was to happen to you guys I know that I still have the other aunts and uncles and the cousins." Hailey said.

"It's lucky for you that Uncle Henry and I aren't going anywhere anytime soon because if something happened to us you would be stuck with your Aunt Piper." Paige chuckled.

"I don't think Aunt Piper is as bad as everyone tries to make her out to be." Hailey laughed right along with her.

Paige was going to reply to that but she groaned and rubbed her temple. "Hails, I love you and if you ever need to talk I'm here. But right now I have to go one of your cousins has managed to get themselves in trouble. I'm just hoping it's not Carly."

"Carly is with Jason, I don't think you have to worry about it being her. And you know as well as I do that Charlie is with Ricky, so that only leaves Henry." Hailey replied.

"That isn't a comforting thought either." Paige said before orbing out.

* * *

Manor Ten Minutes Before They Called Paige

Chris and his group orbed into the manor because they were starving and well they didn't really have any food back at the apartment. They were all surprised to find Piper sitting at the table feeding Jack a bottle. He had yet to go back to sleep.

"What are you guys doing here? It better not be demon related." Piper asked resigned to her fate.

"It is demon related the two half demons of the group decided that they're starving. We don't have any food at the apartment right now." Chris explained to her sheepishly.

"So you figured hey let's go to the manor mom won't mind us eating her out of house and home." Piper retorted sarcastically.

"That was pretty much our reasoning mom, I'm glad that you understand us so well." Wyatt said cheerfully.

"I should have known Jackie, they only come here when they're hungry or they want to use the book." Piper told her youngest child.

"That's not true Aunt Piper, we come here other times." Henry said grinning at her.

Piper noticed that they were missing a few members of their group. "Where is everyone else?" she asked.

"Well, Parks and Cal went back to her place, Chord and O went to do something else, and Troy left with Val. Ro bugged out on us early and I guess that's about it." Jake explained.

"Where the fuck is B? I worry about that girl she could be demon hunting alone for all I know." Piper asked.

"I'm going to be honest with you, I'm not really sure where my cousin is right now. She just left all of a sudden and I have no clue why." Rachel said with a hint of sarcasm she was looking at Henry as she spoke.

"None of us really understand the way that B's mind works so there is no telling where she is right now." Lilly said.

"Hopefully not at another bar somewhere." Prue mumbled under her breath.

"I hate to sound whiny, but can we eat soon?" Chuck asked his stomach was growling.

Before anyone could answer that question Maria shimmered in with a pissed off look on her face. She set her sights on Henry as she glared death rays at him. "What the fuck did you do to my baby sister?" she demanded.

"I didn't do anything to her Maria." Henry answered throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"There has to be some reason she came home too drunk to put herself to bed. And it wasn't her being a happy drunk either, she was acting the way she acted when she was an alcoholic." Maria ranted at him.

"I have no control over what she does." Henry shot back at her.

Maria snapped she pushed him up against the wall. "There is no way it had anything to do with you flaunting another woman in her face." She spit out sarcastically.

"She's seeing other people too it's not just me." Henry said defensively.

"Paige, you better get your ass to the manor before your child gets killed." Piper called out to her sister.

"Why would you do that in front of her though? She loves you Hank, she just doesn't know how to show it." Maria yelled at him as she poked him in the chest. A smirk came to his face and that only pissed her off more. "Don't you fucking smile like you're so pleased with yourself."

"I've got to admit this turns me on when B does things like this to me but you're scaring the hell out of me." Henry replied making his eyebrows dance.

"I think you missed the part where I don't think this is funny." Maria seethed normally she found him funny but right now she was pissed at him.

"No, I get that you don't think this is funny. I'm just doing the best to remind myself that you're not your sister and I can't lose my temper with you the way I do with her." Henry replied setting his jaw in a hard line.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Maria asked trying to calm herself.

"I guess I wasn't thinking at least no more so than B does when she insists on the insanity of us taking time apart. That hurts me worse than any physical pain I have ever felt. She doesn't stop to think about that though." Henry said evenly he was trying not to raise his voice.

Paige had just orbed into the room and she shook her head when she saw her son. "What the hell did you do Henry?" she asked not at all sure that she wanted to know.

"According to Maria it's my fault that B went home drunk out of her mind. It's not like I poured alcohol down her throat or anything." Henry informed his mother sarcastically.

"You might as well have. I think you and I both know that you flaunting Hannah in her face did this to her." Maria said glaring at him like she had the power to kill him with one look.

"You did what?" Paige asked her son incredulously.

"I took Hannah to the club tonight and I don't think that B was very happy about it." Henry admitted.

"Henry Victor, what the fuck possessed you to do something like that? You know how badly she hurt you the last time." Paige asked like he had lost his mind.

"I was taking Grams' advice she told me that if I wanted to keep B that I should make her jealous." Henry said like it was no big deal.

"You took advice from Grams? You and that woman hate each other I can't believe you summoned her." Piper asked him like she couldn't believe he had done something so stupid.

"I didn't summon Grams, I summoned grandma but you know Grams she can't be left out of anything." Henry said shrugging.

"But still you had to bring Hannah?" Prue asked her cousin she was still not happy that he had done something so stupid.

"Well, I had to make it believable. I wouldn't take Hannah back on a bet and in hindsight that may have been a bonehead move on my part." Henry said like the thought had just occurred to him.

"Might have been a bonehead move? I think that that is an understatement. I count on you to be smarter than she is Hank. I don't care what you do but you better fix this." Maria told him with steel in her voice before she turned to Chris. "And I can't believe that you let him do that. You're supposed to keep him on a fucking leash but no you can't even do that right."

Chris raised his hand in self-defense. "I stay out of it. They are both my best friends I can't take sides."

"Ladybug can't you do something about them?" Maria asked Prue.

"I've tried nothing I do works obviously or we wouldn't have this problem." Prue answered.

"Henry, I raised you better than to do something like that." Paige told him a little bit of disappointed shining through in her words.

"I've got news for you mom, I hurt too. I hurt every time she pushes me away like this. And I swear it hurts worse every time that she does it. That's ok but I'm not supposed to give her back a little bit of her bullshit. I love her I will never dispute that, but sometimes I do get tired of always having to prove myself to her." Henry said sighing.

"Hank, I know that she isn't the easiest person in the world to get along with but she does love you." Maria said gently now. She knew that he put up with a lot from her sister.

Henry sighed and ran his hands over his face. "Well, I made this mess I guess I should go clean it up." He said.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you." Maria apologized to him.

Henry shrugged, "She's your baby sister I get it, I would have done the same thing if it had been one of my sisters." He couldn't fault her for caring.

"Hank just let her sleep it off tonight. You know what's it like to try and talk to her when she's like that." Maria supplied helpfully.

"I know how to handle her Maria. Just trust me on this one; I know that she hates waking up alone. I can take care of this, I just can't promise that she'll be entirely happy to see me not that I blame her after the way that I treated her but I have to try." Henry mused.

"Be gentle with her son, she does crack every once in a while." Paige cautioned him.

"Then I guess it's a damn good thing that one of us is shatterproof right now." Henry replied with a nod before orbing out.

Chris just shook his head. "That is so not going to end well I can see it now."

"It never does with them at least we'll be far away when she tries to kill him this time." Prue offered. That wasn't a very comforting thought but for the moment it was all they had.

* * *

Coop woke up to his wife's side of the bed being cold. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and slipped his feet into his house shoes. He figured Phil had probably been fussing and he hadn't heard him. He wanted to go make sure that Phoebe had him under control without him. He padded down the hallway to his son's nursery but he found that he was sound asleep and dead to the world at the moment.

Coop leaned down and very softly kissed his son on the head so he didn't wake him. "If your mommy isn't in here with you then where is she Phil?" he asked knowing the sleeping baby wasn't going to answer him. "Sleep tight buddy, daddy knows where she is. I know you'll be up in a minute wanting to eat." He said before quietly slipping from the room once more.

He found Phoebe just where he had expected she would be after he had ascertained that she wasn't with Phil. She was standing in the doorway of Penny's room just watching her sleep. "What are you doing Pheebs?" he asked slipping his arms around her from behind.

Phoebe jumped when she heard his voice and felt his arms slip around her. "You scared me Coop. I was just watching Butterfly sleep while I still can." She admitted.

"What's going on with you lately?" Coop asked he had noticed that there was something off about her and she would barely let their youngest daughter out of her sight.

"I just feel like we don't have enough time with them that's all." Phoebe replied.

"So this is about the older three all moving on with their lives." Coop said knowingly.

"I knew that they couldn't stay little forever I just wish that I had a little more time with them. With Ladybug I knew that it was coming sooner rather than later I mean she moved out as soon as she could. I knew that Bumblebee would get out of here the minute that she could too she's the type that likes making her own rules. Cupcake is the one I didn't see leaving this condo until he was thirty so he threw me for a loop." Phoebe told him freely.

"And you were thinking that Penny is the last of the older ones at home. I know that is a depressing thought but we still have awhile with her yet. She's our baby girl, she's not going to leave us any time soon." Coop assured her. He had noticed that Phoebe had been hovering over her lately.

"I just need her to know how much I love her Coop. I hope that the older three know that. The only one who for sure knows that is Phil. I just feel like I've worked too much and I didn't spend enough time with them." Phoebe said leaning against him.

"You're a great mom Pheebs, they all know how much you love them. Who do you think taught Ladybug how to love the way she does?" He asked her.

"She's half cupid she gets that from her father." Phoebe replied.

"You're wrong about that she gets it from her mother. No one has a more open heart than you do Phoebe." Coop said kissing her temple.

"I feel like we lost them." Phoebe replied to that.

"They're all still ours we just have to share them now." Coop pointed out to her.

"I'm just being overly emotional right now Coop. I know that I really do, but they are my babies and they always will be." Phoebe informed him.

"Well, I know one baby who is going to need you in the next ten minutes because he is going to wake up hungry. Let's let his big sister get some rest so she isn't a bear in the morning." Coop suggested.

"Seriously, if you two are going to watch me sleep at least be quiet about it." Penny grumbled rolling over to face her parents.

"I didn't mean to wake you up Butterfly, I was just watching you sleep. I'm sorry go back to sleep baby." Phoebe told her.

"That would be a lot easier if I didn't think the two weirdo stalkers I call my parents would be watching me sleep as soon as I close my eyes." Penny replied sarcastically.

Coop chuckled, "Good night Butterfly," he said.

"Night daddy, I love you, and I love you too mommy. Just please get the fuck out of my room." Penny said pointing at the door.

"I can take a hint woman I'm going geeze." Phoebe teased blowing a kiss to her as she walked out of the room.

* * *

"Shit, my mom is going to kill me." Carly exclaimed as she sat up suddenly in Jason's bed and looked at the clock.

"Stay," Jason growled his voice thick with sleep as he pulled her back down on the bed.

"I can't stay, I wish I could but I'm fairly sure that I would be a dead woman if I didn't ask first." Carly replied but she allowed him to wrap his arm around her and kiss her bare shoulder.

"Sure you can just say that you spent the night with Val." Jason said kissing her neck.

"Jay, my parents will find out that I lied I don't know how but I promise you that they will." Carly said but she wasn't putting up much of a fight.

"If you stay I promise to make it worth your while." He whispered huskily in her ear.

"Jay, when you say things like that you make it very hard for me to refuse you." Carly purred she could feel her body responding to what he was doing to her.

"I was hoping that you would say that." Jason said giving her a smile that made his blue eyes dance.

"Just know that when mom kills me she's going to kill you too." Carly advised him though she didn't give a damn about what her mother would do at the moment. All she cared about was the way he made her feel.

"That is a risk I am more than willing to take. I feel like I don't get to spend enough time with you." Jason said capturing her lips with his.

"Well, then we have no choice than to remedy that tonight." Carly agreed reaching up to kiss him again.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Henry and B both need to get their heads out of their asses and get it together before something bad happens. I had to put in a little Hailey centric scene because I feel like I've been neglecting her lately. Maria pissed is not a good thing Henry seriously needs to be careful with what he does to B. I can't believe that he was stupid enough to bring his ex in front of her. Leave it to B to get drunk to deal with her feelings there really is no hope for the girl. At least it looks like Roman and Mel worked through their issues for the moment anyway. Paige and Dom are on the path to getting back together too I guess they just needed some time apart. Chris and the stressing out that he is doing is pretty funny but he is right to be worried about those two. I thought you guys might like to see some Carly and Jason since we don't get enough of those two. Phoebe is seriously having a hard time with all of her kids growing up but she is smothering Penny. Hell she is doing whatever she can to take her mind off them all being gone. She should listen to Coop though he knows what he's talking about. Until next time please review.


	4. Revelations

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 4: Revelations

Bianca woke up with a severe pounding in her head and that was on top of the spinning. She felt something like a heavy weight draped around her side. Upon further inspection she felt something hard and warm lying in bed next to her. Her brain registered who it was right away and part of her wanted to protest. But she was just too tired and hungover to care. Besides that even if she didn't want to admit it to herself she liked him being there holding her like he would never let anything hurt her. She sighed as she felt him hold onto her tighter.

"Go back to sleep it's early." Henry told his voice gruff with sleep.

"When did you get here?" she asked him sounding confused.

"It was late and I didn't want to wake you so I just took a shower and got in bed. You were dead to the world." He explained pressing a kiss to her temple.

"No, I was drunk and I think I'm still a little drunk." She replied like it was nothing and then she thought of something else. "Shouldn't you be with Hannah?" she asked him.

"Nope, I'm with you because I like being with you and I want to be." He swore to her.

"My head really fucking hurts right now." she bitched laying her head on his shoulder.

Henry let go of her and reached over her to take something off the nightstand. She found that she didn't like the feeling of not being wrapped up in his arms and she scooted closer to him to soak up the warmth his body was putting off. "Here, take these they will make your head feel better. I stole them from Chris; well I didn't steal them he knows that I took them. But they will help." He said and then he felt how close she was pressed to him. "Ok, I get the hint take your pills and then I'll put my arms back around you." he chuckled.

Bianca took the pills out of his hand and chased them with the glass of water he had on the nightstand for her. "This isn't funny I feel like I'm dying." She moaned.

Henry held his arms open to her and she crawled into his embrace. "I love you," he said pecking her on the lips.

"I love you too." Bianca replied snuggling closer to him. It wasn't long before they were both fast asleep again. She woke again hours later and she found him staring at her like he was studying her. "What?" she asked.

"You're beautiful, that's what." Henry replied brushing some of her hair out of her face and kissing her. "How does your head feel?" he asked out of concern.

"It feels a lot better than it did when I woke up earlier. It doesn't really even hurt right now." Bianca informed him.

"I'm glad, I was hoping that you wouldn't get sick." Henry said kissing her again.

"It's my own stupid fault I know better than to drink like that." Bianca said putting her arms around his neck.

"I think that maybe we should talk about why you drank that much last night." Henry knew that this was going to be painful and mostly to him. She was going to kill him for what he had done last night.

"It just seemed like the thing to do at the time. I was very upset that you showed up with Hannah. You know that I really don't like her because she hurt you very badly." Bianca explained to him like a calm rational person would. Actually she could be characterized as the rational one in that relationship. If anything she was overly rational at times.

Henry looked her right in the eyes before he spoke again. "I am so very sorry for doing that to you. I should have never brought her to the club last night. I love you and I don't want to hurt you. I realize that I hurt you last night and it kills me knowing that. I think that you and I have been hurt more than enough we shouldn't start hurting each other."

"I understand that I hurt you first but what you did to me really stung." Bianca admitted actually sharing her feelings with him for a change.

"I'm so sorry that I made you feel that way. And I would totally understand if you wanted me to go right now. I wouldn't like it but I would do it." Henry replied he was falling back into the same habit of letting her call the shots while he chased after her like a lost puppy.

"No, I don't want you to go. I think we've spent enough time apart lately. I just want to be with you right now." Bianca said holding onto him tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere baby, I'll be here for as long as you want me." Henry promised her.

"Good, because I am very comfortable and if you get up I will no longer be warm." Bianca told him in a voice that made her sound like a little girl.

"Well then, just snuggle on up to me for a little while longer." Henry wrapped his arms around her tighter and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Is Paige still here?" Bianca asked in almost a groan. She didn't really trust her daughter not to burn her apartment down.

"No, she left when I showed up. Well that was after she punched me as hard as she could and gave me a dead arm." Henry chuckled.

"You better watch out messing with me while my baby is around. She doesn't let anyone do anything to her momma." Bianca teased him.

"She is a hard ass just like her momma." Henry replied closing his eyes. He felt content for the moment. He didn't know what would happen when they left this bed but he knew he didn't want to think about it.

* * *

"Hey silly boy, you can pretend to be sleeping all you want to but momma knows you're awake." Emily said as she stood over Jeremiah and Jack.

"No, I sleeping." Jeremiah replied he had a smile on his little face.

"If you were sleeping you wouldn't be able to answer me." Emily pointed out to him. She ran her hands through his hair.

"I can talk in my sleep just like daddy." Jeremiah countered he had her there.

Emily smiled and shook her head at that. "But you can't run away from the tickle monster in your sleep." She said as she began tickling him.

Jeremiah let out a high-pitched giggle. "Daddy, help me, mommy is tickling me." he begged his father.

"Em, tickle him on his foot that is his ticklish spot." Jack responded without opening his eyes. But there was a big smile on his face this was what he always wanted, it made him sad to think that it had to come to an end.

"Daddy, you're suppose to help me not mommy." Jeremiah complained the best he could with Emily tickling him.

Jack just grinned and winked at his son before he pulled Emily down on top of him and began kissing her. " Run while I have her occupied little man." He called out to him.

"Parental nookie, yuck." Jeremiah exclaimed covering his eyes with his hand.

"Have you been allowing our son to hang out with his Uncle Ricky?" Emily asked when she heard him say that.

"That is a Hank phrase, Ricky just copied it." Jack corrected her.

"Answer the question Jackson." Emily ordered him.

"Yes, he spends time with Ricky." Jack replied shaking his head.

"That's why it doesn't surprise me when things like that come out of his mouth." Emily laughed.

"What are you doing here this early? I would have thought Aunt Phoebe would have you out running errands for the wedding." Jack asked he was just curious but he was happy to see her.

"I wanted to see my boys. But I guess they didn't want to see me as much as I wanted to see them." Emily mock pouted.

"Jeb, tell your mommy that you're very happy to see her." Jack ordered his son.

Jeremiah wrapped his little arms around Emily's neck. "I love you mommy." He said sweetly.

"I love you too bubby." Emily replied kissing his head.

"I'm glad that you came by Em." Jack said he almost said that he loved her but he didn't want to rush it.

"I'm glad that you're glad. If we didn't have Junior here I would show you how glad I am." Emily said seductively.

"Have mercy," Jack growled deep in his throat she had no idea what she did to him.

* * *

"This living room is a disaster area. I'm thinking that maybe we should wait to make it to the bedroom before we rip our clothes off in the future." Troy said when he saw the mess that he and Val had made the night before.

"That wouldn't be any fun. I needed you right then Troy, I couldn't wait to get to the bedroom." Val replied laying on the couch next to him. She put her feet up in his lap.

In a reflex action Troy started rubbing her feet. " You were very horny last night even for you." he grinned. He wasn't complaining at all they had had mind blowing sex.

"You have that effect on me." Val replied and then she let out a moan. "You are very good with your hands Mr. Shane."

"My aim is to please, Ms. Halliwell." Troy replied in a flirty tone.

"You do a damn good job I can say that I have never left the bed less than satisfied with you." Val agreed. She was running the foot that he wasn't rubbing up and down his leg.

"You don't want to start something that you can't finish." Troy teased her.

"Who said that I didn't intend on finishing it?" Val asked him seductively.

"You know just what to say to get my motor running. That is why I love you so much." Troy said the words left his mouth before he knew what he was saying.

"Troy, did you just say that you love me?" Val asked a bit taken a back. She had never harbored any illusions of hearing those words from him.

Troy went into a mini panic attack before he realized that he had meant those words. "Yes, Valerie Christina Halliwell, I love you so very much." He professed.

Val crawled over so that she was sitting on his lap. "I love you with all of my heart Troy Timothy Shane." She said before she kissed him.

"It's official I think that the world might be coming to an end. We were the two who weren't supposed to be able to fall in love." Troy mused to her.

"It wasn't that we weren't supposed to be able to fall in love. It's that we weren't stupid enough to give our hearts away before." Val replied.

"That is true, I never settled down for long enough to give my heart to anyone before. Then I came back home and I saw you and I mean I really saw you. The first thought that popped into my head was damn Prue will kill me for looking at her like that. And then I thought I just can't bring myself to care." Troy said sounding just like a sappy greeting card.

"Like I told you once before I have always had a crush on you. I died a little inside when you just picked up and left. But then I saw you again and I knew that I had to make a move." Val was always one for action when it came to men.

"I'm glad that I had you here waiting for me. Had I known that you wanted me I wouldn't have left." Troy said now his voice was husky with lust.

"Well, you're here now and I was thinking that maybe you could do something about a little problem I'm having." Val replied seductively.

"I think I might be able to help with that." Troy flipped them so that he was laying on top of her and he began kissing her.

* * *

"Parker, I don't understand what we're doing here so early in the morning." Oriana complained as she stood behind the bar while he sat on a barstool.

"I am giving you a test. I need to know that you know what you're doing to a degree. O, as it stands you only work when I work so I can keep an eye on you." Parker explained to her.

"I know what I'm doing I just don't like to work when you're not here to make sure I'm not making a mistake" Oriana whined.

"We'll start with something simple. What does muscadine wine refer to?" Parker asked.

"It refers to the grape used to make the wine." Oriana answered that was an easy one.

"Very good, that is actually a question that most of my bartenders can't answer. What's the difference in price between a local beer and an import?" He asked another question.

"There isn't a difference we're one of the only bars that doesn't charge extra for that." Oriana came back.

"You've pretty much got that part down. Now what is in a screwdriver?" Parker asked.

"Vodka and orange juice." Oriana was starting to wonder if he had any hard questions.

"Three Wisemen?" Parker asked.

"Jack, Jim, Jose," Oriana answered without missing a beat. "Parker do you have any hard questions?" she asked.

"Those are hard questions, you just know what you're doing so it isn't really a big deal." Parker replied with a shrug.

"Then what am I still doing here?" Oriana asked a hostile tone in her voice.

"We're done just come on back to the office with me and I'll get you your check." Parker said leading her back to the office. He got the shock of his life when he opened the door and found Alan lying on the fold out bed with a blonde who was clothed only in his shirt.

"Well Park, I'll say this much good looks do run in your family." Oriana chuckled.

"This isn't funny at all O." Parker replied. "Alan Andrew, wake your ass up you have some explaining to do." Parker yelled at his nephew.

Alan sat bolt up on the bed and he groaned he knew he was in deep shit. "Park, I can explain I swear." He began stammering.

"Albie, don't even try we're pretty much dead and you know it." Savannah said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe that you're sleeping with her of all people." Parker raged.

"Park, it's not what it looks like I swear." Alan swore to him.

Oriana couldn't help chuckling. "Al, that is a pretty lame excuse."

"So maybe it is what it looks like but it's not what you think. I promise you that I can explain everything. I was going to have to explain anyway." Alan said talking fast.

"I'm not the one that you have to explain this to. I think that you and I both know you need to explain this to my sister." Parker said his temper showed no signs of calming down.

Alan just put his head in his hands. "Savannah, how long do you have before they'll miss you?" he asked.

"I have the whole day, he told me to not worry about him today and do what I felt like. I can come with you I just have to be careful." Savannah replied.

"Good, because Paige is going to flip the fuck out." Alan said. He wanted to nothing more for a hole to open in the earth and swallow him.

* * *

"Hank, what did you forget?" Bianca asked she had her back turned putting their breakfast dishes in the sink. He was supposed to be in the shower and knowing him he had left his underwear in the bedroom.

"I'm not Hank, but it's nice to know that you're not sick this morning." Maria said there was a hint of a smirk in her voice.

"Hank, gave me some pills or I wouldn't be standing here right now." Bianca admitted.

"I told you that he is good for you." Maria said in her I told you so voice.

"I know that he's good for me, it's just a matter of me not always seeing that." Bianca replied with a shrug.

"B. Lyn, do I have a replacement for my razor?" Hank asked he had come into the kitchen in nothing but his boxer briefs they had Christmas trees on them.

Maria let out a wolf whistle when she saw him. "I wish that Tyler looked like that." She said.

"Why are you looking for a replacement razor?" Bianca asked him as far as she knew there was nothing wrong with the razor that he had. She would know because she had been using it to shave her legs.

"Someone I know has been shaving her legs with my razor. That tends to make it dull, and I don't know about you but I don't like shaving my face with a dull razor." Henry replied.

"I wouldn't know I don't have to shave my face." Bianca joked.

"You don't have to shave your face yet. Honey, we are half Italian it's going to happen sooner or later." Maria laughed.

"It will not, well it might happen to you since you got more of mom's genes but I got the Hoyt genes." Bianca teased her.

"If we could just get back to my razor for a moment." Henry interjected.

"Don't shave I like you with a little bit of scruff." Bianca said winking at him.

"It's a good thing because there is no way that I can shave with a dull razor." Henry huffed shaking his head.

"You men are all such babies when you want to be. Tyler gets pissed off when I use his razor too." Maria chuckled.

"That's because you women are thieves. You steal our clothes, you steal our razors, and most of all you steal our hearts." Henry reasoned with her.

"You know that you wouldn't have it any other way. Hank, for reasons that I can't imagine you love my mean ass sister." Maria countered.

"I do love her but that doesn't mean that she has to steal all my shit." Henry pouted.

"I don't steal your shit I just borrow it without ever intending to return it." Bianca corrected him.

"I see that things with you two are fine so I'm just going to go. I imagine that Lyn is up giving Tyler hell as we speak." Maria said shaking her head just thinking about her daughter.

"She needs a younger sibling to terrorize Maria, that's her problem." Bianca teased her.

"Be that as it may I don't know that I could handle having another one right now. I can barely juggle Lyn and my job. But thanks for the suggestion. However, you two are more than welcome to give me a niece or nephew." Maria replied seriously.

"Paige is running around somewhere. You can make do with her for a few more years. I know that she's a little rough around the edges but she really is a sweet kid when she wants to be." Bianca replied just as seriously.

"Tell that to my bad shoulder. That's where she hit me last night and it hurt like hell. But I might have deserved that." Henry admitted.

"I told you that you don't mess with me when my girl's around. She actually crawled in bed with me and we talked for a little while last night. It wasn't like I could sleep with my head spinning the way it was." Bianca informed them.

"But still I think I'll pass. And like I said I have to get back to my baby and Lyn. It's sad to say but she is the grown up out of the two of them." Maria kissed her little sister on the cheek. "Behave brat." She ordered her.

"You know me, I'm always good. I love you Sophie." Bianca said knowing how much it would piss her off.

"I love you too Bianca, and stop calling me Sophie." Maria said before shimmering out.

"Honey, maybe you should think about putting some pants on. Because honestly I'm finding it hard not to jump your bones right here in the kitchen." Bianca told him.

Henry quirked his eyebrow at her and smiled. "I know it has to be hard to keep your hands off of this hot package. I can't imagine what you go through having to want me so bad."

"I go through no worse than what you go through having to look at me." Bianca said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You are really very pretty, and I can't begin to explain what standing this close to you is doing to me." Henry chuckled. He hated the power that she had over him but he loved it all at the same time.

Bianca was going to reply to that but she groaned when she saw someone shimmer into the room. "What are you doing here Dante?" she asked letting go of Henry.

Dante smirked at her. "I'm here because if you'll recall you and I have plans this morning."

Henry turned to face the other man with a scowl on his face. "B, is this one of your little boyfriends?" he asked testily.

"No, but that isn't for lack of trying." Bianca told him. "How long has my grandma been trying to get us together?" she asked Dante.

"I don't know for a long time." Dante answered knitting his dark black eyebrows together.

"Try since the womb. Hank, you have nothing to worry about I wouldn't go out with him on a bet he is just an old friend of mine." Bianca assured her boyfriend.

Henry's features visibly relaxed. "What kind of plans do you two have?" he asked.

"We have demon related things to do." Dante answered him he could tell that Henry didn't too much care for him.

"Actually Hank, Dante is half Phoenix half manticore. So I shudder to think what kind of trouble he could have gotten into that requires my help." Bianca said rolling her eyes.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Henry asked hoping that she would say yes.

"No, you don't have to come with me I'm sure that we can take care of this by ourselves." Bianca assured him.

"I guess if you're sure." Henry said not liking the thought of letting her go off alone with this guy.

"I'm positive, I shouldn't be too long, I promise I'll be back later I think that we need to talk anyway." Bianca said kissing him on the cheek.

"You ready?" Dante asked her.

"I just have to go put my demon hunting clothes on and then I'll be ready." Bianca said heading off in the direction of her bedroom.

* * *

"Now, I bet you're sorry that you skipped out on lunch Friday." Liz smirked at Wyatt as they sat in a restaurant with Tim and his brothers.

"Lizzie, I needed to save my sanity for this." Wyatt told her.

"I totally agree with you, Wy. I would like to know how it is that I get roped into coming to these things when you and Liz are the ones getting married?" Troy asked he was dead serious. He was also pissed off that he had to leave Val. He had been having a very good time with her.

"Seriously I'm not that bad Roy Boy." Tim said shaking his head at his first-born.

"You might not be that bad but the Neanderthals you call your brothers are horrible." Troy replied running his hands over his face.

"Mark and Dave aren't that bad I think that if you should be worried about anyone it's my littlest brother." Tim retorted giving his little brother a hard time.

"I will have you know that I fully intend on behaving myself." Chord said sounding highly indignant.

"How badly did mom threaten you?" Liz asked him. Knowing damn well that the only way that he would behave was if her mom had threatened him.

Chord frowned a little. "Nic, was not very gentle when she threatened me. She said if I allowed any of my brothers to talk me into gambling in any way, shape, or form she would do very not nice things to me." he reported.

"Chord, you are the only one who still listens to my mother's threats. I'm sure that you made her feel very good about herself." Troy said shaking his head.

"Fuck yes, I listen to her threats. I don't know anywhere else I could live rent free." Chord said he may have been an idiot but he wasn't stupid.

"Tim, I think our little brother suffered severe brain damage as a child." Dave told his second youngest brother.

"Shut up Dave, I think I like you the least out of all my brothers." Chord shot back.

"Timmy, you know who she looks like don't you?" Mark asked.

"She looks a lot like mom, I know." Tim said looking at his daughter. "Where is mom by the way?" he asked.

"You know your mother Tim, she has something against me so she refused to show up." A man with gray hair said walking up to the group.

"Dad, I haven't seen you in a while." Chord said conversationally. He pretty much hated his father's guts. But Edward Shane made it fairly easy to hate him.

"Chord I wasn't aware that you were back in town." Edward said giving his youngest son a nod.

"Now I know why I was told to be on my best behavior." Chord said to himself. "I've been back in town for about four months dad."

"Elizabeth, Troy, it's good to see both of you." Edward said shaking hands with Troy and hugging Liz. Then he turned to Wyatt. "And you must be Wyatt. It's nice to meet you," he said offering him his hand.

Wyatt shook hands with him. "It's nice to meet you too sir." He said politely. His mother would kill him if he didn't use his manners.

"He has manners I like him." Edward said the approval apparent in his voice.

"I kinda like him too grandpa." Liz said she of course had her arm around Wyatt. Those two couldn't be close to each other without touching.

"Well, I kinda love you." Wyatt said looking down at her with nothing but love in his eyes.

"So, Wyatt what do you do for living?" Dave asked him.

"I'm in medical school. One day very soon I hope to be a doctor." Wyatt replied.

"What kind of doctor?" Mark asked.

"I haven't decided yet but it's between pediatrics and an emergency room surgeon. My friend is a nurse in the pediatrics ward and she says that it is pretty rewarding. But I also like the fast pace of working in the ER." Wyatt replied.

"Knowing him the way I do I'm sure that he'll pick the ER." Liz said clinging to his arm.

"The woman acts like she knows me better than I know myself. Wait a minute; she does know me better than I know myself. I don't even have to use words when I'm talking to her she just knows what I mean." Wyatt joked. But it was true they didn't have to use a word to communicate that was how well they knew each other.

"That's because I've known you for so long. You can do the same thing with me." Liz said she only had eyes for him and that was apparent from the way that she was looking at him.

Dave turned to Troy with a quirked eyebrow. "Are they always like this?" he asked sounding highly amused.

"They are editing themselves because they're in public, but yeah they are always like this." Troy said with a hint of disgust. But he was glad that his baby sister had found someone that loved her that much.

"So, how did you two kids get together?" Mark asked out of curiosity.

"Chord, accompany me to the bar on that note I find that I need a drink." Troy said in exasperation.

"It's not even noon yet dude, I think you might be an alcoholic." Chord replied.

"I've already crossed that bridge a long time ago Chord, it's too late to be worried about that. I can't listen to those two rehash the whole soap opera that is their relationship." Troy said.

"Ignoring those two, Wy and I just woke up one day and decided that we were tired of denying our feelings for each other." Liz answered like it was no big deal.

"I have always loved Lizzie, it just took me a little longer to realize that I was in love with her." Wyatt said squeezing her hand.

"How long have you two been together?" Edward asked.

"It'll be a year a couple days before the wedding." Liz reported smiling at Wyatt.

"I think that I'm going to have to take you up on that drink offer Troy. I never realized just how bad they are until this moment." Chord said looking at his nephew.

"That's because you're an idiot but that's ok. Let's go get that drink." Troy said leading him off to the bar.

Wyatt was shaking his head. "Need I remind you that you're friends with them willingly? I have no choice in the matter I'm related to them." Liz asked him sarcastically.

"I say the same thing to you all the time about Prue." Wyatt countered.

"That's true, but you really have to be insane to like Chord and Troy when you don't have to." Liz argued with him playfully.

"They're not that bad when they're not dragging us into the middle of their misguided adventures." Wyatt came back.

"Between the two of them we have been to Mexico and Vegas. I'm kinda scared to see what they can think up next." Liz said rolling her eyes.

"At least they keep things from getting dull." Wyatt offered up.

* * *

Penny was actually glad to be at work for the first time in her life. She had specifically requested that she work the Sunday morning brunch shift so that she could get away from her mother for a few hours. She knew that that sounded bad but she just couldn't help it. Phoebe was driving her to the brink of insanity. Point in case she had been watching her sleep last night and in Penny's book that was pretty fucking creepy. Honestly she didn't know how much longer she could take her mother smothering her the way she was. She needed some air and she needed it badly. She completely understood that her mother was going through a tough time but she needed to give her some space or she was going to explode.

It was bad when going to work had become her escape from her mom. She loved her mother with all of her heart but the woman needed to take a chill pill. Penny could honestly say that Phoebe was making her feel a tad bit homicidal. She didn't normally feel that way, she was half cupid and therefore she was more peaceful by nature so she didn't really let her Halliwell temper control her most of the time.

She mused on all these things as she stood out back on her break. She was content to just be alone with her thoughts for the moment. She found that she didn't have as much time as she would like to just sit back and think anymore.

"Hey Penny, I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time." A voice from her past brought her out of her thoughts.

Penny groaned inwardly when she saw who had addressed her. "Torch, it's always a bad time for you. I don't know how many ways I have to tell you that I don't want to see you for you to get that through your thick ass skull."

"I just want to talk to you that's all." Torch said putting his hands up in sign that he came in peace.

"I don't really care what you want I just want you to leave me the fuck alone. I don't know what's so hard to understand about that." Penny raged at him.

"I get that I hurt you and I'm sorry but you don't have to shut me out like this." Torch argued.

"You did more than hurt me, I had nightmares about the shit you did to me for months. I'm only thankful that I got out of that relationship before you had the chance to kill me." Penny yelled.

"You have every right to be mad at me and I understand that but just hear me out." Torch begged.

Penny got right up in his face. "I'm not mad at you, I'm pissed the fuck off so it's not wise for you to mess with me." she said poking him in the chest.

Torch saw red. "You know I tried to do this nice way but you're not having that so you've left me with no choice." Those were the last words that Penny heard before her world went black thanks to a fist across the face.

* * *

"I can't believe that you two are still having this conversation. I didn't find it amusing ten minutes ago and quite frankly you're starting to get on my nerves." Prue told her husband and her brother who happened to be locked in a heated debate at the moment.

"Prue, this is seriously a pressing matter for those two. Besides that neither of our husbands are going to admit that they're wrong least of all mine." Lilly pointed out to her. She had a small smile that came to her face every time she used the word husband.

"I hate to tell you two this but I think that they're ignoring you." Leo said chuckling.

"Chuck, you need to see reason here. A ninja is totally going to beat a pirate in a fight." Jake said totally oblivious to the fact that his wife and his sister were talking about him.

"I can't believe you're accusing me of being unreasonable Coop. You're the one who refuses to see that a pirate is going to beat a ninja all to hell." Chuck argued back.

Parker and Calleigh coming into the room arguing interrupted their argument. He had had her teleport to the club to pick him up. He hoped that Alan actually showed up and confessed his wrongdoing because he did not want to have to rat his ass out.

"Cal, I don't think it's funny, and besides that we have serious situation here." Parker told his girlfriend.

"Don't get so defensive PJ, I think it's cute." Calleigh cooed at him pinching his cheek.

"I need coffee just to deal with you right now." Parker said getting himself a mug of coffee.

"What are you two arguing about?" Piper asked her little brother.

"Do you notice anything by looking at me Pip?" Parker asked her in reply.

"You got a hair cut?" Piper ventured.

"Yeah, I did but that's not what I'm talking about." Parker retorted.

"From where I sit it doesn't look like you shaved." Paige said looking at the scruff on his face.

"I didn't shave and what I'm talking about has to do with that." Parker informed her.

Paige looked at him closely and then she saw what he was talking about. "Dude, you have gray in your beard. You're only twenty-three and you have grays." She laughed she found it highly amusing.

"I'm glad that you think this is funny too. It's my birthmark, I only get the damn gray hairs on the right side of my chin and there are only a few of them." Parker answered pointing at the spot on his chin where he had gray hairs.

"Dude, your nickname is no longer Dimples. As of this moment your nickname is Gray Bush." Ricky said doubling over with laughter.

"Shut up Wolf Boy, next to your brother you're one of my favorite boyfriends that my nieces have. And I will have you know that I don't have any gray hairs there." Parker retorted sarcastically.

"That is pretty funny Park." Roman chuckled.

"You have no room to talk Shrimp." Parker shot back.

"I thought you said that we had a serious situation on our hands and this wasn't the time to be discussing your gray hair?" Calleigh asked her boyfriend sweetly.

"They started it I'm only finishing it and I can't very well take care of said serious situation when the person at the center of it isn't even here yet." Parker replied like she should have thought of that already.

"Is this because you and Billie are having a territory war over your bars again?" Prue asked her little brother.

"No, and as I have pointed out to her time and time again they are both technically my bars." Parker told her seriously.

"I'm the manager so that makes it my bar." Billie said coming in the side door.

"We're not having this argument right now. I'm the bar manager, I order the stuff for both bars so that therefore makes them my bars." Parker explained to her like she was a child.

" I hate it when you bartend at Voodoo because you set the bar up backwards." Billie argued with him.

"Mel and Hank don't ever have any problems after I've set the bar up over there." Parker pointed out to her.

"Mel and Hank are left handed just like you are stupid. I don't know why we must go over this every time we have this conversation." Billie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I just put the glasses on the right side of the bar and the bottles on the left. It's not a big deal. It's just the reverse of what everyone else does. I'm sure that you don't want me breaking things. Besides that Piper told me that it was ok to do things like that." Parker replied sticking his tongue out at her.

"That was real mature Park, how old are now like twelve?" Billie asked flipping him off.

"Maybe, it would be fitting because you look like you're twelve." Parker shot back at her playfully.

Lilly rubbed her temples. "The sad thing is they do this all of the time. You should try being at the weekly meetings we have. I can't ever get anything done because they insist on arguing."

"Lilly, she always starts with me and you know that she does. All I have to do is open my mouth and she jumps on my ass with both feet." Parker defended himself.

"I don't even like you Parker." Billie told him.

" I don't like you either Billie, you're a pain in the ass." Parker replied.

"Which one of you is older again?" Prue asked her brother and her daughter.

"I am but he is just so much like Piper and Paige sometimes that it isn't funny." Billie answered.

"At least I'm not like Prue and Phoebe." Parker mumbled.

"On second thought Parker might be the older one of us. Park, are those gray hairs in your beard?" Billie asked laughing.

"That better not be why I got a text from Parker saying 911 get to the manor." Chris huffed as he came into the kitchen followed by Rachel and Henry.

"No, that has nothing to do with my gray hairs. And I will have you all know that dad started going gray at twenty-five so I come by it naturally." Parker spat back.

"Then what's the emergency Parks?" Hank asked him.

"Hold that thought." Parker told him before taking a deep breath. "Alan, get your ass to the manor now." he yelled out for his nephew.

Alan orbed in a moment later with Savannah by his side. Jack took one look and he started seething. "Alan, what are you doing with her?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Jackie, I swear I can explain you just have to give me the chance to explain." Alan said putting his hands out in hopes of calming his cousin.

"This better be good Al, and when I say good I mean this better be life or death." Paige glared at him. She knew that he was crazy stupid when it came to Savannah but she didn't think that he would go this far.

"Paige, this is important and I promise you that it isn't what you think." Savannah spoke up.

"Sis, forgive us if we're not exactly inclined to believe you, you have played all of us before." Dom said staring into her eyes like he hoped to see her intentions written on her soul.

"Maybe we should hear them out." Brady suggested.

"How the fuck are we supposed to know if she's telling the truth Phil?" Dom asked him tightly. More than anything he wanted there to be a chance at redemption for his baby sister. That would mean that he hadn't completely failed her.

"We have the human lie detector in the room." Brady said dryly gesturing to Paige with a nod of his head.

"Explain away this should be interesting to say the least." Paige replied emotionlessly. She wasn't going to get her hopes up one-way or the other. Because either way she won, if Savannah was good they had another person on their side and Alan would be happy. On the other hand if she were really evil then Paige would get to kill her. It was really a win-win situation for her.

* * *

"Dante, do you mind telling me what the fuck we're doing down here this morning?" Bianca asked her friend as they wandered around the underworld.

"Now that I have you down here I think I can safely tell you what we're doing without you killing me." Dante commented before he went on. "It's no secret that my father is a demon, a very bad demon at that. Well it just so happens that he had another child with a Phoenix before me and well my so-called brother had a child with a Phoenix. The only difference is she got the drop on him and killed his ass. But my father in turned killed her and took her son. I want to get him back and keep him safe and I need your help to do that." He explained.

Bianca could hear the alarm bells going off in her head. "What's your father's name?" she asked hoping beyond all hope that the hunch she was having at the moment wasn't right.

"The bastard's name is Carl, and as far as I know his right hand is my sister. The thing is I'm not sure how she got out of the wasteland because she was vanquished about a year before I was born." Dante went on.

Bianca didn't believe in coincidences not in her line of work but she had to ask the next question just to be sure. "What is you sister's name?" she waited with baited breath for him to answer the question.

"Vanessa, the bitch's name is Vanessa." Dante said with venom in his words.

"Fuck, this is bad. And let me say that the world is very small." Bianca commented dryly.

Dante looked at her his dark eyes smoldering with confusion. "What's going on here B?" he asked hoping that she would clear this up for him.

"Let's just say that I know your bitch sister and your father. We all tried to kill each other a few months ago. Not only that but Vanessa is the thing that gave birth to one of my very good friends." Bianca replied sighing.

"No shit? I learned all this from my mom and dad they've never lied to me about what I am and they wanted me to be prepared in case Carl ever came sniffing around. Let me put it this way the guy who is next in line for the throne is gathering up all the half-breeds that he can. It's not actually him and it hasn't been for a couple of months some little blonde thing has been doing his bidding. She is the one who approached me. I told her to get lost and that is when I came to see you." Dante went on with his tale.

"I know about all of it and let's leave it at that for now. I think that you and I can help each other out a lot. For now though let's just get this kid and get him out of here. I know that some phoenixes are very demonic acting but not all of us are bad. Anything is better than him being raised around this." Bianca said.

"Thanks for the help B, I don't know what I would do without you on this one." Dante said giving her a smile.

"That's what friends are for." Bianca said returning the smile. And then she thought of something else. "And if you could not mention to my boyfriend that we had sex that would probably be for the best. He has a very violent temper and he would kill you with his bare hands."

"B, does he hit you?" Dante asked a deathly serious expression on his face.

"Dante, that boy would never even dream of putting his hands on me. He has an aversion to other people putting their hands on me. I'm telling you this for your own good. Hank is not someone that you want to mess with. Especially when it comes to me he goes a little off the rails where I'm concerned." Bianca gave him a friendly word of warning.

Dante put his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Ok, ok, I get it I won't mess with you while he's around. Now if we could get our minds back on this demon hunt I would be grateful."

"No problem, where do you think they have the kid?" Bianca asked.

"My guess is that they're keeping him close to the nest. So I say we scout around and see what the other demons know about them." Dante suggested.

"I like the way you think. I was just about to suggest the same thing." Bianca agreed with him as they walked on. Neither of them realized it at the time but they were being followed.

* * *

"Piper, what the hell was so important that I had to get out of bed and come all the way down here?" Nicole asked there was a hint of what could be a whine in her voice.

"Ask your daughter." Piper replied dryly.

"Lizzie, is having brunch with Tim." Nicole said looking confused.

Cole chuckled he had noticed Savannah as soon as they had walked into the room. "She's talking about our daughter." He said pointing at the young woman.

"What are you doing here?" Nicole asked her daughter.

"I have a little bit of explaining to do and I'm not sure where to begin." Savannah replied she wanted nothing more than for her mother to take her in her arms and tell her that everything was going to be ok.

Alan took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Just tell them what you told me yesterday."

Jack narrowed his eyes at his cousin. "You have a shit load of explaining to do when this is over. Not only that but you need to consider yourself lucky that Em took Jeb to the park this morning or she would kill the both of you. You don't mess with her baby."

"I fucked up I know that. But if you just let her explain you'll understand." Alan replied shakily.

"I know that I'm the last person that you guys want to hear from or see right now but I promise you that things aren't what they seem like. I didn't come back to help Greg, I came back to help you guys." Savannah began tentatively.

Jack rolled his eyes and snorted. "Right, because I'm just supposed to believe that you decided to change sides again after all these years. You played us all once before and there is damn sure nothing to stop you from playing us now." if it wasn't for the fact that he loved Dom like a brother he would have killed her the minute she set foot in the manor. No one messed with his son and got away with it.

Paige shot a glare at Jack. "Jackie, shut the fuck up and let her explain. I can't do my thing with you rambling on and on." She said. She had been staring Savannah in the eyes the whole time she had been speaking. And Jack was distracting her.

"Have you got a read yet?" Brady asked her impatiently.

"No, and I'm not going to get one unless you boys shut up and leave me alone. This is a very delicate process." Paige snapped at him. Dom looped his arm around her waist to let her know that he was there for her but she shrugged him off. "This has nothing to do with my feelings for you Nick, it's just that I need to concentrate right now. You know that I can't do that with you touching me." she said giving him a smile and using her nickname for him.

"What made you decide to help us after everything that's happened?" Dom asked his sister. It was a very valid question.

"Dom, you have to keep in mind that not everything is the way that it seems. Greg wanted to kill you a couple of years ago and I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. So I made him a deal I would stand by his side if he let you live. I knew that he would be suspicious as hell of my intentions and of me so I had to prove my loyalty to him. That's why I had to double cross Al, I couldn't tell you what was going on because it had to believable." Savannah went on after taking a deep breath.

"Dad, a little help here would be appreciated. I want to say that she's telling the truth but I would like a second opinion." Paige said to Chris. She wanted to be damn sure about this.

"Don't worry I've been paying just as much attention as you have and I think she's telling the truth too," Chris assured her. It was the cop in him that basically made him a human lie detector and it was the same way with Paige.

"That's all there is to your story?" Hank asked. He was paying just as much attention to the way she said things and her body language as Paige and Chris were.

"Other than the fact that I didn't come here of my own accord that's it." Savannah replied to that.

"If coming here wasn't your idea then whose idea was it?" Brady asked her.

"It was another one of Victor's brilliant ideas. I tell him all the time that he isn't the twin with the brains." Savannah answered.

"I know that she was for sure telling the truth with the last part because I'm the smart twin not Vic." Paige said in a lighthearted tone even though this wasn't a joking matter.

"Prue, did you get anything off of her with your empathy?" Hank asked his younger cousin.

"There are these things known as empath blocking potions but I wouldn't have been able to feel anything. I would say that she's telling the truth it all felt very sincere to me." Prue replied.

"You know that I hate you right?" Paige asked Savannah without any emotion in her voice.

"Yeah, and you do realize that the feeling is mutual?" Savannah asked in reply.

"I would expect nothing less." Paige said keeping her poker face intact.

"You're only pissed because you can't get a read on me right now. I know that look on your face. That's the look that says you know what the right answer is you're just not a hundred percent sure." Savannah smirked at her.

"We could always try the truth spell." Chris suggested.

"No, there is a way to beat the truth spell. Trust me I know I'm the one who thought it up." Paige said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Paige, I know that you're going to call me all kinds of idiots for this one but I believe her." Alan replied.

"This is way easier than you people are making it out to be." Nicole said as she stepped to her daughter and cupped her face with her hands. "I want you to swear to me that everything you just said is true. I'll know if you're lying and I think we both know that." She told her gently.

"I swear to you that I'm not lying mom, the hardest thing I ever had to do was hurt Al to save Dom." Savannah said tearing up a little bit.

Nicole stared right into her eyes without fear or trepidation. She knew what being lied to looked like no matter what. There was no trick that she hadn't seen when it came to Troy so she was prepared. "She's not lying, she has those damn eyes like Troy where you can see her every intention." She said finally.

"Thanks for comparing me to Troy mom." Savannah said rolling her eyes and then she smirked at Paige. "Oh, and if you needed further proof that I'm not lying Vic sent this letter for you." she said pulling a letter out of her pocket and handing it to Paige.

"I really hate you bitch." Paige said trying to suppress a grin.

"I really hate you too you dick." Savannah replied.

Paige's eyes scanned over the letter and she knew without a doubt that it was from her brother there were things in there that only he knew about. "I hope you and Vic both took into account how risky this plan is." She sighed.

"It's a risk that I have to take." Savannah said stubbornly.

"Savannah, I really wish that you wouldn't." Alan pleaded with her.

"Al, she is right we don't have another choice." Dom said he didn't like putting his baby sister in harm's way one little bit.

"I just basically have to do what I have been doing for years. I have to make him think that I'm double crossing you while in reality I'm double crossing him." Savannah said like it was no big deal.

"I hope you're right about this. Greg isn't stupid." Cole told his daughter.

"Trust me dad I have them all eating out of the palm of my hand. I know what I'm doing and I can handle myself. Troy taught me the fine art of a con when I was little. He didn't know how else to talk to me so he taught me the tricks of his trade. They work on everyone but mom." Savannah assured him.

"You like to gamble?" Nicole asked with a hint of resignation in her voice.

"Not with money just with her life." Dom answered with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't be like that Dom, I was just trying to save you." Savannah argued with him.

"I don't need you to protect me, I'm your big brother it's my job to protect you. You could have just told me and I would have taken care of it." Dom argued back.

"I hate to interrupt the argument that you two are about to have, who am I kidding? I want nothing more than to interrupt this, but we need to come up with a solid plan." Paige interjected.

Dom's expression softened. "Paige, just for the record I hate it when you're right."

Paige smirked at him. "I thought you would be used to it by now."

"Vic, told me to leave the epic plan up to you that you would know what to do." Savannah told her.

Paige rubbed her hands over her face. "My little brother has a lot of faith in me. I guess I better not let him down."

* * *

A/N: We've got another chapter out of the way I hope you guys enjoyed it. Henry and B appear to be back on the road to being together. It looks like Savannah could actually be on their side but with her you can never be sure. Poor Penny she just had to have another run in with Torch and it most likely isn't going to end well it never does. Leave it to B to be friends with a guy who is related to Chuck on the demonic side of his family. Parker would have been the one to catch Alan and Savannah together and it looks like he finally grew into his Halliwell temper. I can't believe that Troy bit the bullet first and said I love you to Val. Until next time please review.


	5. Deja Vu

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 5: Déjà vu

Stepping into the old community center was just like taking a step into the past for Hailey. At one point not that long ago this motley crew of outcasts and rejects had been the only constant in her life. She had to take a moment to fight off the wave of memories that threatened to overtake her and send her spiraling out of control. It wasn't that she couldn't live with her past it was that she rather not remember it at all. Most of the things she had left in the past were still there for a reason it was easier to let go of them than it was to hang on and live with the mental anguish that they caused. But this trip wasn't about her this was about a friend. Just like she had known she would she found Mia sitting in the library annex of the building studying some kind of text. With Mia there was no telling her tastes in reading material ranged from the strange to the downright bizarre.

"I bet you thought you would never step foot in here again huh?" Mia asked her. Hailey hadn't even been aware that she knew she was in the room. Once again her brown hair was pulled up into a simple ponytail and her square glasses sat on her nose like they were a permanent frame for her face.

"There wasn't any reason for me to come back the only thing that I left here was ancient history and I had no need for that." Hailey replied with a shrug sitting down across from her.

"And you have a reason to be here now?" Mia asked ignoring the book in front of her for a moment.

Hailey honestly couldn't believe how little Mia thought of herself. "You're here isn't that reason enough?" she asked in reply. She might have been small but she was one saucy little girl being around the Halliwells had only reinforced that trait.

Mia rolled her eyes, "Hailey, don't try to be a saint. I'm fine, I promise you that." She assured her.

"Call me weird but I was just hoping that I could catch up with an old friend. I realize that that may have been a naïve assumption on my part but that was my thinking when I came here." Hailey said just a tad bit sarcastically.

Mia chuckled at that comment. "The sarcasm suits you and your personality better than the meek acting little person that you used to be."

"I had to learn to adapt I got stuck in a group with some cheerleaders and drama queens. It was either learn to roll with it or get rolled over." Hailey informed her.

Mia feigned disgust. "Don't use that foul word in my presence you know how I feel about cheerleaders."

Hailey had to bite back the loud guffaw that she felt coming on. "And I feel the same way but I have to tell you that they're not all bad. Actually I know a few pretty decent cheerleaders."

"There's an oxymoron if ever I heard one." Mia said shaking her head.

"Mia, you're far too young to be as cynical as you are but yet I understand why you're that way." Hailey commented.

Mia broke out in a wide grin. "This is nice Hay, it feels just like old times."

Hailey returned the smile. "Yeah, it does, doesn't it? We're both a lot less damaged now than we used to be though."

"Speak for yourself somewhere on me there's a warning label that says 'damaged goods handle with care' or at least it there feels like there is sometimes." Mia replied.

"You can't be in the system and not come out just a little bit damaged but it doesn't have to define who you are. You can rise above that." It may have been Hailey's whitelighter genes but that girl was pretty damn wise for her sixteen years.

"I'm not even going to ask what kind of book you read for you to be spewing all the platitudes that have been coming out of your mouth since yesterday. I only say that because I don't know if I want to avoid reading it. I'm actually hoping that I can recover from the system as well as you have." Mia said seriously.

Hailey shook her head. "My god Mia, you're a Hoyt and you don't even realize it."

"What are you talking about?" Mia asked her like she had gone crazy.

"Trust me it's a compliment so take it as one." Hailey said and then she let her eyes scan her surroundings. "Come on let's get out of here and take a walk or something we shouldn't be cooped up in here all the day." She suggested.

Mia closed her book and put it in her messenger bag. "Ok, you win but only because I know that you won't take no for an answer."

* * *

Huck walked into the side door of the manor with a frustrated sigh he was on a so far fruitless search to find his girlfriend. Why he hadn't just looked for Penny here first he didn't know. But then again she had told him to meet her at the restaurant after she got off work. Knowing how she was though he wouldn't be surprised if she changed her mind and forgot to tell him.

"I can't believe that you're actually here without my sister being present." Val greeted him somewhat cheerfully.

"My aim is to fix that in just a moment." Huck came back sweetly.

"Dude, try not to be such a love sick dog. You're making me want to puke." Carly said she wasn't an empath but she was a telepath and that was almost as bad sometimes.

"Well, try not to be such a pervert and maybe I'll think about it." Huck retorted tempering the comment with a sweet smile.

"Noah, I realize that you think you're God's gift to creation but you're not that great brother of mine." Calleigh told him.

"Cal, I'm going to ignore that because you are not going to ruin the otherwise good mood that I am in. I would be in an even better mood if I could track my girlfriend down." Huck replied.

"She did have to work this morning maybe you should check there." Phoebe suggested helpfully.

"No, I was supposed to meet her there and I didn't see her." Huck said he could feel a sense of dread growing in the pit of his stomach.

"This is Penny we're talking about did you try calling her?" Prue asked wondering if her baby sister had managed to get herself into some kind of a mess.

"Of course I tried calling her but she wasn't answering her phone." Huck reported now he knew that he didn't have a good feeling about this.

Ricky shot him a look. "You don't think do you?" he asked not even finishing the other part of the question he knew that was enough for Huck to know what he was talking about.

"I do think," Huck informed him he could feel rage simmering somewhere underneath the surface just waiting to come out.

"What are you two talking about?" Jake asked if it concerned his baby sister he damn well had a right to know.

"Torch got out of jail early and he has pretty much been pestering the hell out of her for the last few months trying to win her back." Patty answered her cousin she knew damn well that was what her boyfriend and Huck were talking about.

"And if you want my opinion on the matter he's the one who clubbed me over the damn head." Huck said bitterly.

"Why didn't she tell me about this?" Val asked she was highly enraged.

" I thought that she did or at least I thought that Prue and Jake knew." Carly said trying to recall if Penny had told her oldest two siblings.

"I think that maybe I did know that at one point but I might have forgotten with everything that has been going on." Prue admitted feeling like a failure as an older sister.

"We'll find her you guys have other things to worry about. Trust me if this is him he won't be drawing breath for much longer because I'll kill him. There are no two ways about it." Mel swore.

As if they didn't have enough to worry about Dante shimmered in the room at that moment. He looked like he had been through hell literally. He had scorch marks on his clothes.

"Dante, what are you doing here?" Oriana asked him.

Hank turned to glare at him. "What the fuck did you let happen to my girlfriend? Is the better question." He demanded.

"I didn't let anything happen to her we got ambushed and I'm quite certain that a siren took her." Dante informed him.

Rachel slapped herself in the middle of the forehead. "Aunt Lyn is going to kill me and that is if Maria doesn't do it first."

"Why? She doesn't need to kill you she has me to blame for this I let her go off with him." Hank reasoned with her.

"But I'm suppose to keep tabs on her crazy ass one never knows when she is going to go off the rails." Rachel disputed.

"Rach, Hank playing the blame game isn't helping on this one. I say we divide and conquer. Mel you guys find Penny and call us if you need any help. We're going to go find B after Dante explains just what the fuck happened. And someone is going to have to call Wy, Liz, Troy, and Chord." Chris got that all out in one breath.

"He's right, Charlie and I will go get Em while you guys work on finding Penny." Ricky said he knew where his sister was though she wouldn't be hard to track down. Their lives could never be just a little simple.

* * *

Emily never knew that she could derive joy from just watching a person enjoy themselves as much as Jeremiah appeared to be enjoying himself at the moment. The little boy was running around the playground and he showed no signs of stopping soon. She knew that he would tire himself out soon enough though it was getting close to his naptime and she was hoping to get some free time with Jack. Little did she know the chances of that happening were slim to none at the moment.

She had never really thought of herself as the mothering type but being with Jeremiah the last few months had changed that. She worried about him constantly and just being with him brought a smile to her face. She alternately went from watching him to looking at the magazine that she had brought with her.

"God, Em I never knew that you were so domestic. I think I like this version of you better than the wild child you normally act like." Ricky said sitting on the bench beside his sister.

"Ricky, leave her alone I don't know why you big brothers always feel the need to aggravate." Patty told him slapping him playfully on the arm. "Though I have to admit it's not my big brother that annoys the hell out of me it's Val's big brother who insists on pushing my buttons." Jake really loved to give her a hard time and she gave him his shit right back.

"I'm scared to ask but what are you two doing here?" Emily asked even though she knew that she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Penny can't handle her men that's what we're doing here." Patty replied flatly.

"Torch, I know without asking that he is who you're talking about." Emily said sighing.

"We think so, we don't know for sure that it is him but we don't know that it's not him either." Ricky admitted.

"You talk in circles when you want to so I'm just going to assume that Torch is the best option for this." Emily said.

"Right, like I said Penelope can't handle her men. So once again we are going to have to save her from this nut." Patty said rolling her eyes.

"Pretty much," Ricky said and that summed it up nicely.

"Bubby, it's time to go." Emily called to Jeremiah who came running over to her. She was always amazed at how well he listened to her. But then again Jack had threatened the boy with a dire number of things if he didn't do what she told him to.

"Ok, mommy, I wanna go see daddy now." Jeremiah said taking her hand.

"Em, with as well behaved as he is I sincerely doubt that he is your child sometimes." Ricky told her with a smirk.

"He's mine that much I know he has dad wrapped around his finger just like I do. But he does take after his father." Emily replied.

"He doesn't just take after his father he is a carbon copy of Jack." Patty corrected her.

"I know they have the same facial expressions and everything." Emily agreed with her.

"Come on Em, let's get back. The sooner we find Penny the sooner we can relax." Ricky said throwing one arm around her shoulders and the other around Patty's.

* * *

Dante didn't get nervous easily but now he felt more nervous than he had ever been when facing down a demon. That was because he was fairly sure that the man he was facing now had the potential to be more harmful to him than any demon he had ever faced.

" Before you even get into how you lost my girlfriend I think it would be helpful if you explained what the fuck you were doing down there in the first place." Henry said his arms were folded across his chest and his eyes were narrowed so much that they were little more than slits.

"We were attempting to rescue my nephew from the more evil of my relatives. I know that B told you that I am half manticore and half Phoenix what she didn't tell you is that my biological father is pretty much the unofficial official leader of the manticores." Dante began to explain when he was cut off by Chuck.

"His name wouldn't happen to be Carl would it?" Chuck asked groaning.

"You just hit the nail right on the head." Dante replied.

Chuck put his head in his hands and started mumbling all kind of crazy shit. After he had taken a moment to have his breakdown he sat back up. "Well, I'll have you know that you and I are related."

"No shit?" Dante asked.

"Carl's daughter Vanessa happens to be the thing that gave birth to me. So that makes us related." Chuck answered.

"Chuck, I love you but you and this dipshit can have your family reunion later I need to know what's going on with B." Henry said he got really testy where she was concerned.

"Anyway, one of Carl's other sons had a baby with a Phoenix, and she managed to kill him before he could kill her. Well, Carl found out about it and he killed her and took her son. My job is to get the boy back so he isn't raised that way. That is what B and I were doing when we ran into a snag. I'm not sure how it happened but I'm pretty sure that we walked into a trap. And like I said before I'm reasonably sure that this is the work of a Siren. Though I confess to being confused as to what a Siren would want with her." Dante explained quickly. He really didn't like the idea of being on Henry's bad side.

"That is just lovely, I don't know whether to be pissed at B for getting her ass taken hostage or thrilled with her for getting us out of that damn restaurant." Liz said sighing. She had pretty much jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"Well, that damn Siren has another thing coming to her if she thinks that Frank Jr. is as easy as her normal targets. Besides that I don't see what she even gets out of taking her it's not like she's married or anything." Frank said innocently. It was apparent that his middle daughter told him as little as possible.

"And this presents me with one hell of a problem. I'm down quite a few demon hunters. Wyatt, Liz, Prue, Chuck, Coop, and Lilly can't come. I'm not risking them falling prey to the bitch. Everyone else should be ok it's just that with them being married and all it's dangerous." Henry said after thinking it over.

"Lizzie and I aren't married yet." Wyatt objected.

"But you two might as well be and it's not a risk that Hank or I are willing to take." Chris told his brother in no uncertain terms. And then he looked to the man who might as well be his little brother. "Hank, you're not going either, and don't think about arguing with me about it."

"I don't know why you think I'm not going. This is B we're talking about here." Henry replied like he was talking crazy.

"I think you and I both know why you're not going to rescue B." Chris said giving him a look that said he knew everything.

"No, I don't know why I can't go." Henry said stubbornly.

"You know that you can't go rescue her because she's your damned wife." Chris said sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose to fight off the headache he felt coming on.

"That's precisely why I'm going she is my wife." Henry said through gritted teeth.

"Henry Victor, what the fuck is going on here?" Paige demanded of her son.

Henry sighed and gave a shrug. "I wasn't keeping things from you mom, there was just nothing to tell. B and I got drunk while we were in Vegas and we wound up getting married. Don't worry though the annulment will be final in a couple of days."

"So that makes it ok that you didn't tell me?" Paige asked her son incredulously.

"I'm a grown man mother, it's my life I don't have to tell you every fucking thing that goes on. And I'm sure you really didn't want to hear that I fucked up my love life yet again." Henry spit out a sarcastic reply.

"She was the one who had the problem with being married right?" Lyn asked him. It hurt her a lot that her daughter didn't trust her enough to tell her these things.

"Of course Aunt Lyn, I got the whole 'we're not ready for this' speech from her as soon as she sobered up." Henry sighed. Why the girl couldn't just let him love her he would never understand.

"What is it with you and my daughters, boy?" Frank asked he was halfway between amused and pissed off.

"It's actually just the one that we're talking about now that ties me up in knots this way. She is the cause of a lot of the stupid things I do." Henry admitted.

"Hank, you're not touching this one. You're going to help Dante find that kid." Chris ordered him again and there was an unmistakable tone of authority in his voice.

"I can take care of myself Chris." Henry shot back at him.

"You obviously can't handle your shit where that girl is concerned, you never have been able to. I'm not going to risk something happening to you or her because you are so blinded by your love for her. Now that is final you can argue with me all you want but I'm not going to change my mind." Chris said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine, just get her back in one piece so I can kill her for letting her guard down." Henry relented.

"Dante, you can come with me since you know where she was taken." Chris said after locking eyes with his cousin.

"Aunt Lyn, I would just like to state for the record that I had no idea that B married him. So there is no way that it would be feasible for you to get pissed at me." Rachel said trying to cover her own ass.

"Rachel, the girl doesn't tell anyone anything there is no way that you could have known. I'm not mad at you, I'm pissed at her." Lyn replied.

* * *

Penny's head was pounding and she really couldn't think of one good reason why it was. That was until she caught sight of her surroundings. She recognized where she was right off the bat. This was the place where she had lost her innocence. Not in the sexual sense but in the sense that she learned just how hard the world could be. She would never forget the way the inside of Torch's trailer looked and it still looked just the same as it had a year ago. She brought up her hand and rubbed her cheek she could already feel the bruise forming there. It came as a pleasant surprise to her that she wasn't tied up.

"I didn't feel the need to tie you up. I don't want to hurt you Penny, I just want to talk to you." Torch said as if he had read her thoughts.

"The ache in my face tells me different. You can't change Torch; I don't know why you even try. And maybe that is my mistake I let you get away with hitting me once and then you just did it over and over again." Penny replied.

Torch sighed, "I know that the way I go about handling things is wrong. But I do care about you Penny. It's just that you make me lose my temper like no other person I have ever met before. I know that I have rage issues and I need to work on them. I would like for you to help me work on them." He was really speaking from his heart. But that didn't change the fact that he had hurt her in the past.

Penny just shook her head at him. "Even if I did believe that you could change that wouldn't help your case. I'm with Puck now and he makes me very happy. I don't have to worry about doing or saying something to set him off. I know that even if I piss him off that he isn't going to do anything that will hurt me. He doesn't pressure me the way you did. He has never even mentioned sex and we have been together for a while now."

"I was wrong to do the things that I did to you I understand that now. You have to believe that I never wanted to hurt you. I know how that sounds after all of the things that I did do to hurt you. But I didn't do that because I wanted to do that I did that because I had to." Torch replied confusing the hell out of her.

"What do you mean?" Penny asked not liking where she thought this was going one little bit.

"You were a job for me Penny, come on think about it. I know everything about you even the things that you thought you kept hidden from me." Torch said if that didn't make it blaringly obvious what he was talking about then he didn't know what would.

Penny was almost positive that she knew what he was talking about but she had to be sure. "I don't understand." She wanted to hear him say the words.

Torch chuckled humorously. "Of course you understand. I can see the wheels in your head turning and they have just about come to the right conclusion. I'm a demon Penny, well I'm half demon but still I think you get the picture. I was employed to make your life hell, what I didn't count on was falling for you as hard as I did."

Penny sighed she had been afraid that he was going there with this. Suddenly it all made sense why she hadn't been able to get a hold of her cousin's using telepathy the year before when he had taken her. And how he had got into her room without anyone knowing that he was there. "You work for Greg don't you?" she asked. He was the only person who would benefit from her getting hurt.

Torch nodded, "I know him as Ben, but yeah I work for him. It's not by choice though, you have to understand that he took my mom; he wouldn't give her back unless I did those things to you. I didn't want to but I had no other choice and when he pressed me into service again I couldn't refuse."

"You always have another choice. You obviously knew who I am and you knew that I could have helped you. All you had to do was say the words, let's face it I was over the moon for you too. That doesn't change anything though. My cousins are going to come and when they do all hell is going to break loose. Let me go now or I won't be able to help you." Penny reasoned with him.

"Look, I'm a punk ass kid I always have been, so I have no allusions for me it's death or prison and at least I would get a little freedom from death. Maybe I want them to come, someone needs to end this for me." Torch retorted.

"They won't kill you that would make us no better than the demons. You do have a choice though you can still turn this around. This doesn't have to define you for the rest of your life. Know that when they come you are going to get your ass beat by Ricky and Puck. It's up to you, I've given you your options now it's up to you to choose." Penny laid it out on the table for him.

Torch ran his hands over his face. "I just don't know what to do." He told her honestly.

* * *

"Savannah, I just have to ask you this one thing before we get to the point of this meeting. Why did you have to kidnap Jeremiah?" Jack asked he was in the attic with all the future people.

"Jeb, is a powerful little boy but he is very heavily protected by you guys. I knew that I was never going to get away with that I just needed an in. I'm sorry I would never have let them hurt him." Savannah apologized.

"But what's so special about him?" Jack asked that confused the hell out of him.

"Nothing, like I said he is powerful but all you guys are. Vic felt that we had to do something to distract from who their real target should be." Savannah explained.

"And who is that?" Alan asked her.

"I think you know and you don't want to admit it to yourself." Savannah said cryptically.

"No, we really have no clue who you're talking about." Brady corrected her.

"Phil, think about your youngest aunt and then read between the lines." Savannah didn't want to come right out and say it in case someone was listening. She doubted that but she was being careful.

Dom knew he knew right away. "Over my dead body does anyone get their hands on her."

"Dom, don't say it out loud. That is why Vic was so worried." Savannah replied.

"It'll be fine, but that does make a lot of sense." Paige knew that they were talking about her but she wasn't worried about it.

"We'll worry about that later, right now we need a plan." Jack said he wouldn't let anyone or anything harm his niece she was one of his best friends.

"Sell this as a double cross, tell him that you know us and you can get to us better than he ever could have." Paige suggested.

"He wouldn't balk that idea, I just have to make sure I stay guarded. That means I'm going to have to do some questionable things." Savannah more or less agreed.

"I'm pretty sure saving the world will absolve you of any sins that you commit while doing it." Dom replied like it was nothing. But he didn't like that his baby sister was putting herself in this position.

"Dom, you don't always have to worry about me. I'll be fine, I'm the last person on this earth that Greg is going to hurt." Savannah assured him.

"You're my baby sister it's my job to worry about you." Dom said giving her a small smile.

"And you're my brother not my father. I can take care of myself. Like I said he won't hurt me he needs me." Savannah said waving off his concern.

"You obviously don't know what you're doing that well or you wouldn't have had to give into his threats." Jack pointed out to her.

"Jack, I still don't like you at all." Savannah told him in a conversational tone.

"The feeling is mutual babe." Jack replied like it didn't matter to him what she thought.

"If I didn't know for a fact that you two like each other then I honestly would say that you hated each other from the way you talk." Alan said shaking his head.

"It's not my fault your woman's a skank." Jack retorted.

"Don't talk about me, you're a man whore. I think it would interest Emily to know that you dated her sister, and I know that B would love to know that you dated Lyn." Savannah countered.

"Don't talk about Lyn, ok. You know that that is not someplace that I want to go right now." Jack said seriously.

"Ok, this is me backing off I forgot how touchy you can be sometimes." Savannah said putting her hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Come on we should get downstairs so they don't suspect that we're up to something." Paige said she was actually being reasonable for a change.

* * *

"Chuck, you're not going and that is final." Prue told her husband, as they were getting ready to go on a demon hunt.

"Yes I am, Prue there is no way that you are going down there alone." Chuck said stubbornly.

"Chuck, you haven't seen what that potion can do. I can't risk you like that." Prue reasoned with him.

"Chuck, I need you to stay here. This potion is bad; you haven't seen what it does to a full-blooded manticore. You don't have a prayer for a hope." Hank put his foot down he was at the stove making the vanquishing potion.

Chuck glared at him. "I didn't know that we were in the baby vanquishing business now." he said sarcastically.

"We're not," Jake, answered his brother-in-law.

"Well it occurs to me that that vanquishing potion is just as lethal to him as it is to me." Chuck pointed out to them.

"We know and we had planned on getting him out of there before we started throwing potions." Hank replied.

Lilly went to her brother and put her arms around him. "Bub, I don't ever ask you for anything. But right now I'm asking you to stay here so I don't have to worry about you."

"You can't ask me to stay here when my wife is going to be in danger." Chuck replied while he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I'm your sister Chuck, you can't ask me not to worry about you because I do." Lilly told him gently.

"Chip, if you really want to help you can help them find Penny." Prue bargained with him.

"Will it make you happy if I do?" Chuck asked her.

Prue gave him a dazzling smile. "It would make me very happy if you would stay here and help find my sister."

"Ok, I'm staying but only because those kids need my help." Chuck conceded.

"Dante, when did you start spending time with my daughter again?" Frank asked the young man just out of curiosity.

"About a month or so ago I ran into B while she was doing a job and we've been talking again ever since." Dante explained he didn't realize what a big deal that was.

Hank furrowed his brow and he scowled. "She is working again?" he asked. He was beyond hurt she hadn't even mentioned anything about it to him.

"Hell, I was the one that she tried to kill. But that was because I got in her way. I was working the same damn angle she was and I guess Mickey failed to tell us both this." Dante chuckled.

"Frank, I really hope that you're not attached to your little brother. I'm going to kill him, he promised me that he wouldn't let her do anymore jobs for him." Lyn seethed.

"She promised me that she would never go back to doing that again. But I guess I drove her to it, she could have at least told me. That way I could have watched her back." Hank mused trying not to sound upset.

"And you told me that the next time you got married you were going to do it the right way." Paige shot at him sarcastically.

"Mom, we were drinking and I realize that that isn't an excuse but it is the reason that it happened. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but there was no use talking about it when it wasn't going to last." Hank replied with a shrug.

"Son, I don't think I can take you and your brother having emotional issues at the same time. Find her and work it out Henry." Henry told his son in no uncertain terms.

"It's worked out dad, or at least I think it is. With her I can never be sure. But she didn't throw me out of bed this morning so I take that as a good sign." Hank sort of rambled on.

"I think it would be helpful to know what she was working on because that might give us as clue as to why someone would take her." Rachel said rubbing her temple.

"Ask and ye shall receive. I happen to have her notebook right here. I had a feeling that she might be working again so I stole it so I could finish some of her jobs. I was bored and she is a very easy person to steal from. I find that she trusts me entirely too much. Hell, I wouldn't even trust me, I'm always up to something." Paige said coming into the room holding up a little black notebook.

"What is the most recent uncompleted entry?" Frank asked her he knew how his daughter worked.

"The thing with this book is you have to understand the way mom's mind works to make heads or tails out of it." Paige explained. "But from the notes she has jotted down I think that she is on the tail of a siren." She went on.

"Of course she is the girl never met a demon that she wouldn't go up against." Oriana said sighing.

"Why is that important?" Paige asked looking very confused.

"Oh, we think that your mom managed to get her ass taken hostage by a siren. It's really not a big deal for her. She'll probably be pissed if we rescue her before she has had time to think of an escape plan." Chris answered like it wasn't a big deal.

"Dad, you of all people should know that you give people at least an hour to think up a way to escape before you go charging in like the Calvary." Paige pointed out like he was being dense.

As if they didn't have enough problems Emily decided to take offense to Savannah being in the room. "Jackie, what is she doing here?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Em, she's on our side just cool it." Jack advised her.

"You want me to cool it, when she took our son?" Emily asked him incredulously.

"She had a good reason for that Emily, I will explain everything to you later." Jack said hoping to calm her.

"I can't believe you're saying that she had a good reason. This is our son that you're talking about. There is no reason I can think of good enough to put him in danger." Emily seethed at him.

"I know that, and you know damn good and well that I would die for that boy. But trust me when I say that this is important." Jack argued.

"You are out of your fucking mind if you think for one second that I'm going to buy that bullshit." Emily informed him.

"The demons had to be distracted from who their target should be. Now think of my sister's middle name and then apply it to my brother's daughter and you'll understand what I'm saying." Jack explained to her.

"She can take care of herself Jack, he is a defenseless little boy who depends on us to take care of him." Emily raged at him.

"Can we not do this right now Em?" Jack asked hopefully.

"No, we're doing this right now Jackson. This is our baby that we're talking about." Emily wasn't about to go easy on him.

"I don't have time for this right now Emily, but I promise you later you can yell at me all you want to. I'm sure that I deserve it." Jack conceded.

"Damn right you deserve it and don't think that you won't be hearing about it later." Emily huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"How are we gonna find Penny?" Ricky asked he had no clue what kind of plan that they had in the works this time.

"We're not going to find Penny." Mel answered and then she saw the confused looks she was getting. "I'm going to find Penny, it won't be hard it's not like we don't know where he took her. I have a badge to back my ass up, I'll be fine."

"Damn right, you'll be fine because I'm going with you to back you up." Paige told her aunt.

Mel shook her head. "Not this time Slick. I'm not putting you in that position." She told her reasonably.

"You're right, you're not putting me that position. I'm putting myself in that position. There isn't a damn thing that you can do about it either because if we want to get technical about it I'm older than you are." Paige pointed out logically.

Mel scrunched up her face. "You can't come with me if you don't know where I'm going."

Paige just smirked at her. "Think about who my mother is for a minute. I can track anyone or anything. You might think that you cover your tracks well but I'm pretty much half bloodhound."

"I so don't like you right now Slick." Mel commented rolling her eyes she knew her niece had pretty much just beaten her.

"That's because we're past like and dislike, you love me." Paige taunted her.

"Paige, leave Mel alone. I have a big project for you. If you're as good as you say you are then you can help us find your mother." Chris told his daughter.

"As far as I'm concerned mom can stay gone for a little while longer. You will find her just fine you always do. I want to go with Mels, we never get to have fun anymore." Paige pouted.

"We had fun last night, those damn demons didn't know what hit them." Mel reminded her.

"But Dom was there, I mean me and you together haven't had fun in a while. And you're right we so toasted those fuckers." Paige replied.

"I wish that you would hate less on demons, I am half demon." Dante said shaking his head.

"But you're one of the good guys so don't take offense to it. The only problem I have with you is that you're trying to get into my mom's pants." Paige said arching an eyebrow at him.

"I don't think I would still be drawing breath if I tried that. B has been known to get very testy if you try to put the moves on her and that isn't what she wants. There was this one time that some guy grabbed her ass and I swear to God that she made him cry like a girl in front of all his friends. It was pretty funny shit needless to say I learned from it." Dante replied he wasn't crazy he didn't play with fire like that.

"Dante Angelo, don't swear to God on a Sunday unless you're praying." Lyn told him sternly.

"Sorry Aunt Lyn, it just kind of slipped." Dante said looking down at the floor sheepishly.

"And I know that it is too much to hope that you at least got my daughter to go to church before you let her drag you to the underworld." Lyn believed in miracles just not those kind of miracles.

Hank snorted at that. "I'm pretty sure that hell hasn't frozen over Aunt Lyn. That girl hasn't set foot in a church to pray in about four years."

"I know but a girl can dream." Lyn replied with a shrug.

* * *

"Hay, if you need to go I totally understand." Mia said when she saw Hailey check her phone for the tenth time.

Hailey shook her head. "No, it's not a big deal my cousins told me to not worry about it they have it under control. Besides that if they need my they'll call." Hailey assured her. They were sitting in a coffee shop.

"I bet that it feels weird for you, having people that actually care about you again. But at least you know what it's like. I don't even have that luxury." Mia mused going off on a tangent.

"Mia, some where there is someone waiting to care about you. You just have to be open to the possibility." Hailey counseled her.

"You need to lay off the self help books my friend. You're starting sound like a bad greeting card." Mia said pointing at her.

"Like I said before you need to stop being so cynical." Hailey replied like the comment hadn't phased her.

"Hay, I don't have anymore family out there waiting to welcome me with open arms the way you did. All I have is a bunch of evil sons of bitches who would like nothing better than for me to join them and if not killing me would suit them just fine too." Mia reasoned with her.

"Sometimes family is what you make it. It doesn't have to be a group of people related to you by blood. I've learned that much over the last few months." Hailey countered.

Mia gave a humorless laugh. "You really are something, you know that? You have a damn comment for everything I say."

"You are one stubborn bitch when you want to be. So I have to resort to my bag of tricks to get you to see reason." Hailey said with a smirk.

"I don't find you amusing at all." Mia told her scowling.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that I never claimed to be amusing." Hailey had been spending way too much time with Mel and it was starting to show.

"I don't even know why I like you." Mia huffed.

"You don't like me you love me. That is because I'm such an all around wonderful person." Hailey informed her.

"You are a tool, I think that hanging around cheerleaders has damaged you." Mia gave her professional opinion on the matter.

"I told you that not all cheerleaders are as bad as you think they are." Hailey repeated herself.

"You have no proof of that, so I would appreciate it if you would stop telling that lie." Mia argued.

"Two of my cousins and one of my friends are cheerleaders. I promise you that they're not that bad. Sure my cousins happen to sex fiends but they are pretty great and so is Emily." Hailey chuckled. She didn't think that Mia was ever going to get over her dislike for cheerleaders.

"I think that you're full of it and you're trying to brainwash me the way that they brainwashed you." Mia said like she had her all figured out.

"I think that someone seriously needs to monitor your overactive imagination. You read entirely too much." Hailey shook her head but she was highly amused.

"You are just being an ass right now." Mia pouted.

"And you are being a very stubborn bitch. Honestly if I didn't know any better I would swear that you and Paige are sisters." Hailey mused. It was true Mia was like some kind of unholy cross between a Halliwell and a Hoyt. The only other person she knew who acted like that was Paige.

"I hope that you're not insulting me." Mia said she didn't know what Hailey was implying.

"I'm not insulting you trust me. You just remind me a lot of my cousin's girlfriend with some of the things you say. And you remind me of my cousins that's all I'm saying." Hailey said throwing her hands up in a sign of surrender.

* * *

Bianca really wasn't sure how she got herself into some of the messes that she found herself in. Truthfully she didn't really want to know either. But this whole getting taken hostage thing was getting old quick. Though she supposed that this time it could be considered punishment for not telling anyone that she had started doing jobs for Mickey again. She knew that her parents and Henry would all flip out on her when they found out.

"Really great going B, the only thing you had to do was get that kid back. That was a no brainer, but no you had to get yourself captured. And that my friend was such a Lizzie thing to do that it isn't funny. It's bad when the demons start treating you like Liz. Though I guess they did learn their lesson the hard way. You don't mess with Wyatt Halliwell's woman and get away with it. It probably helps that Greg is out of commission right now and he can't exactly order things like that." Bianca rambled to herself. She really needed to think about not spending so much time with Henry his bad habits were starting to rub off on her.

She was losing her touch it used to be that she could finish a job in the blink of an eye and now it took her days instead of hours. The time she had spent away from her profession had made her soft and she didn't like that one little bit.

"That boy has made you soft B, that isn't a good thing. You need to get your shit together." Bianca cursed herself.

She didn't really believe that though. In all honesty she had to admit that she was stronger with him by her side. She felt bad for not telling him that she was doing jobs again but he would have just tried to stop her. Now that she didn't have to feel guilty for what happened to Oriana she had to find something else to blame herself for. She was the very definition of self-loathing and she didn't know how to act if she didn't have something to blame herself for.

"I still can't believe that I let that bitch get the drop on me. I knew that I should have taken her out the other night when I had the chance." Bianca grumbled. Instead of hunting the bitch down she had gone to the football game with Henry even though she knew where to find the siren at that time.

"I honestly did expect a better fight after all the things that I have heard about you." a seductive looking blonde woman said stepping into her line of vision.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "I should have known that you were blonde." She said sarcastically but there was also a hint of disdain in her voice.

"I'm a little let down I thought that I was really in trouble when I heard that I had a Hoyt on my tail. But maybe what they say is true. They say that you lost your touch after what happened to your sister." the woman taunted her.

"I didn't lose my touch I'm just a little rusty that's all. You damn sure better watch your ass. It's only a matter of time before I figure a way out of here." Bianca replied through gritted teeth.

"You of course mean it's only a matter of time before your husband comes to rescue you," the woman countered.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not married." Bianca said her face stayed set in a stony expression.

"Monica, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that it's not nice to taunt the hostages." Carl said stepping out of the shadows. "It's nice to see you again." He said turning to Bianca.

"Sorry, the temptation was just too great." Monica replied with a smirk.

"I take it that you learn your lessons the hard way." Bianca said to him.

"I think that the same thing can be said for you." Carl countered.

"I learn my lessons just fine. I just don't always heed them when they get in my way." Bianca replied with a shrug.

"It takes more than a little potion to get rid of me. You're going to have to do better than that." Carl gave her a charming grin.

"Don't throw down that challenge I assure you that she would be more than happy to come up with something that will kill you. Trust me when I say that she won't stop until she has it just right." Bianca bragged. She had a lot of faith in her daughter's witch skills.

"We'll see about that, for now you can sit tight." Carl retorted.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to get this out guys. I hope that you enjoyed it. I had to throw in a couple of scenes with Mia and Hailey. Henry and Bianca's little secret is out of the bag and Paige wasn't happy the that her son was keeping things from her at all. Emily is really turning into a little home maker, having Jeremiah around has really settled her down a lot. Imagine that Torch was actually working for Greg the whole time but it wasn't because he wanted to. But that doesn't mean that Huck and Ricky aren't going to kick his ass if they get their hands on them. Paige and Mel together is by no means a good thing at all. I can see those two getting into a shit load of trouble together. Dante is right to be afraid of Henry, he will kill him dead for messing around with his woman. Until next time please review.


	6. Exit Strategy

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 6: Exit Strategy

"Jimmy, just let me be the first to say that you have to be the worst whitelighter on the face of the earth. We have been calling you for the last five minutes. I don't understand what it is that you do with your free time." Mel seethed at the man when he finally orbed in the room.

"I heard you but I was workin' so I couldn't come right away." Jimmy explained to her in his slow southern draw.

"I'm just saying that we wouldn't have called unless we needed you." Mel replied like he should have thought of that.

"Jimmy, don't try to argue with her it won't help your case any. She couldn't be more like Piper if she tried." Eva advised her former husband.

"What can I do for you today Mel?" Jimmy asked giving her a charming smile.

"You could do your job for a change and try to sense where Penny is. So far we haven't had much luck. I'm pretty sure that I know where she is, I just want to be sure before I go rushing in." Mel answered him sarcastically.

"Has anyone ever told you that sensing isn't an exact science and it's one of the harder whitelighter powers to learn?" Jimmy asked her.

"Jimmy, I'm really not the person you want to bitch about your whitelighter powers to. I still say that it isn't fair that I can't orb when all of my brothers can." Mel replied with no hint of sympathy in her voice.

"Jimmy, that's a little bit of a sore subject for Mel, it would probably be wise if you didn't bring it up again in the near future." Piper advised him she knew how short her daughter's temper was.

Jimmy threw his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Mel, I haven't got sensing down yet. So you're just going to have to wing it on this one. I'm sorry that I'm still inexperienced."

"Now, that was all you had to say to begin with. I acknowledge that this is new for you. I have no problems with winging it. Like I said I'm pretty sure I know where to find her." Mel replied very calmly.

"Mel, are we sure that you aren't bipolar?" Val asked her cousin with a highly amused look on her face.

"I'm not bipolar, according to your brother and sister's mother-in-law I'm just very high strung and therefore I need to be on nerve pills." Mel said like it was no big deal.

"No, I never said that you needed to be on them. I just said they might be nice to have when you stress out like you are so fond of doing." Eva corrected her.

"A girl gets a little sleep deprived once and she can't live it down." Mel replied with a dramatic sigh.

"Because you are very likely to repeat said mistakes if you aren't watched carefully. Just go find your cousin before I get the urge to smack you." Piper told her rolling her eyes.

"Mother, I am both shocked and appalled that you would use such threats with me." Mel said pretending to be hurt that Piper would say such a thing to her.

"Melinda Paige, go find Penny. You don't have time to be playing around." Piper replied.

"Chase, against my better judgment I'm taking you along to keep Ricky and Huck on a leash. They will kill this guy if given half the chance." Mel said turning to her former boyfriend.

"You've got it Mel, although I'm not sure that I can control both of them." Chase assured her.

"Ricky I can kind of control, I'm not too worried about him. It's Huck that I'm worried about doing something stupid." Mel replied.

"What, are we going to pretend that we're the older kids now? Are you going to forbid me from going?" Huck asked her sarcastically.

"No, I'm going to trust you not to get carried away. You're no good to us if you go to jail for killing that little prick." Mel reasoned with him.

"I'm not going to go to jail. But if he laid one hand on Penny I am going to beat the fuck out of him." Huck promised.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll let you get a few good licks in on him but you have to stop as soon as I tell you to." Mel bartered with him.

"Ok, I think that that sounds fair." Huck agreed.

"I mean it Noah, when I tell you to stop you better do it or I won't be happy." Mel warned him seriously.

"I promise you Mel, the minute you tell me to stop I'm done." Huck swore to her and he knew that she would be pissed if he went back on his word.

"Well, then I guess that it is time to move out." Mel said after giving it a moment's thought.

"Just be careful." Piper cautioned them as they all teleported out.

Jack shot a glare in Alan's direction. "I'll have you know that I now have one immensely pissed off girlfriend to deal with because of you and Blondie. You two have always gotten me in more trouble than what you're worth. This shit right here is why you come after Paige on my list of best friends." He grumbled.

Alan gave him an indignant look in return. "I rank after Paige?" he asked incredulously.

"Fuck yes, you rank after Paige. At least with her I always knew that my chances of getting grounded for what we did were very high. She never had any pretenses about that. You on the other hand got me in trouble doing things that you made sound like perfectly good ideas." Jack reasoned with him.

"Jackson Samuel, watch your mouth your son is running around here somewhere." Piper scolded him.

"Jeb is taking a nap right now you don't have to worry about him hearing me at the moment." Jack replied sweetly he knew to watch his tone with his mother.

"Jackie, you do know that sassing her doesn't help your case right?" Leo asked his son.

"I'm well aware of that but I can't help myself sometimes." Jack answered like it was no big deal.

"I can't believe you're blaming me for getting her pissed off at you." Savannah said really she hadn't even said anything.

Jack looked at her like she had grown three heads. "I don't even have a comment for that statement because if you don't know why I'm blaming you then I can't tell you."

"I get why you're blaming this on me I just can't believe that you're blaming me." Savannah replied with a smirk.

"Dom, your sister gives me about as big a headache as your girlfriend does." Jack told his friend.

"And that is why I'm half crazy. I have her for a sister and Paige for a girlfriend." Dom countered.

"Al, how worried should I be about this?" Paige asked her son.

"What do you mean mom?" Alan asked in reply he really had no clue what she was talking about.

"I want to know how worried I should be about you and Savannah." Paige stated plainly so he would make no mistake about what she was talking about.

"We'll be careful, I get what you're worried about and we both know the risks. It'll be fine, we have been through worse than this." Alan assured her. He knew that she was worried about how he would react if Greg did something to Savannah.

"You two better be careful, I can only deal with one lovesick child at a time and Hank has the spot sewn up tightly." Paige replied carefully that wasn't all she was worried about but she wasn't going to let Alan know that just yet.

"I'm not really sure that you two get the gravity of this situation, double crossing a Turner is not a smart thing to do and pissing off a Halliwell is playing with fire. You are doing both at the same time you have no way of knowing how he is going to react." Cole threw out there.

"Dad, I know how to handle him better than anyone does. Trust me when I say that it is going to take a lot for him to get pissed off at me." Savannah assured her father.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. I mean he didn't even know that everyone was on to him." Cole replied.

"No one ever has accused him of being a genius. He isn't very bright at all as a matter of fact. An original thought and a cold drink of water would kill him." Savannah snorted in retort.

"Anyone who let's Gideon tell them what to do can't be all that smart." Jack said rolling his eyes. Really he just wanted this all to be over with so he didn't have to deal with it anymore.

* * *

"Paige, I really don't think that this is a great idea." Chris advised his daughter as they wandered around the underworld.

"It's a good idea daddy, you're just going to have to trust me on this one." Paige replied looking over her shoulder at him.

"I don't know Paige, I'm inclined to agree with Chris. Maybe going into the Siren's lair isn't the best idea in the entire world." Rachel told her sounding a little unsure.

"Like I said you guys are just going to have to trust me on this one. I promise that it will work out fine." Paige assured them. She couldn't believe how little faith they seemed to have in her.

"Paige, I don't think that that is going to inspire much confidence. You're just as crazy as your mother is and she did manage to get herself taken hostage. That is typically more of a Lizzie thing to do. That isn't something that comes to mind when I think of B." Troy reasoned with her.

"Paige, they do have a point on this one. Maybe we should think of another way." Calleigh agreed with the others in the group.

Parker just shook his head. "Trying to reason with her isn't the smartest thing in the world. Talking to a wall would be more productive because at least the wall would listen."

"I've learned to just go with the flow if I don't it tends to piss Mel off. I don't like dealing with Mel when she's pissed off." Roman went off on a tangent.

Paige halted dead in her tracks they were really starting to piss her off. "Look I'll make this easy for you guys. Anyone who doesn't want to come can go back to the manor or check out another angle. But I'm doing this my way and there is pretty much nothing you can say that will make me change my mind." She said with a hint of finality in her voice.

Dante pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I hate to encourage her insanity because only B should say things that crazy, but she is right. I can't think of a better way to find her than to retrace her steps. And that means going into the devil's lair."

Paige gave a satisfied smirk as she started walking again. "I find that I don't dislike you as much as I did five seconds ago. That is an improvement."

"I'm actually starting to wish that we hadn't sent Oriana and Chord with the other group. At least those two provide a source of amusement." Troy grumbled but he kept walking.

"In all actuality they probably needed more people than we do because we just have to rescue B, there is no telling how many demons they will have to face in order to get that kid." Calleigh pointed out to him.

"Don't encourage this insanity Cal, it's only going to lead to more radical things happening." Parker advised her.

Paige turned around and shot them all a frosty glare. "If you all are done the place we're looking for is coming up on the right. I don't know about you but I would rather that they didn't know we are coming." She said sarcastically.

"There is no doubt in my mind that she is my mother's granddaughter." Chris said shaking his head at her.

"She's her mother's daughter that is part of her problem. She is just as excited about this as B would be." Rachel corrected him.

"Sometimes I find it hard to believe that you are the same people who raised me." Paige commented mostly to herself. And then she got serious again. "Alright, it's show time boys and girls. Just play it cool and maybe we'll be able to get out of here without anyone getting hurt."

Chris stepped in front of his daughter. " I don't give a damn what you think but I'm going in first. Your mother would kill me if I let anything happen to you." he told his daughter in a tone that left little room for argument.

"Fine have it your way I'm not going to complain." Paige didn't feel like arguing with him at the moment or she would have.

"I wish I had Hank here since he can freeze." Chris mused.

Paige looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Daddy, I can freeze." She reminded him.

"And so can I, get your head in the game Chris." Parker teased his nephew.

"Paige, I'm going to go in first and if I need to I'm going to tap into your powers so be ready." Chris gave her an advanced warning.

"That's fine dad, but we should get going." Paige replied she felt like they were wasting time.

"Ok, I'm going in." Chris said the time for playing around was over.

"I'm coming with you." Rachel said taking his hand.

Chris smiled at her. "Give me thirty seconds and then I want the rest of you to come in. Paige you can keep track of the time." He ordered.

Paige threw him a mock salute. "Just get your ass in there dad."

Chris just shook his head as he walked into the cavern with Rachel. "I can't believe that my cousin manages to get herself into these situations. She would yell at me if I did something like this." She mused.

"I know she is a little bit of a pain in the ass when she wants to be." Chris agreed while keeping an eye out for demons.

"It would be nice if you two wouldn't talk about me like I can't hear you." Bianca bitched at them. She was chained to the wall.

"And it would be nice if you didn't always get your ass taken hostage." Rachel shot back at her while rolling her eyes.

"Hey, it wasn't like I planned it or anything it just happened." Bianca retorted sounding indignant.

"And I guess you taking jobs again just happened too?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. Old habits just die hard." Bianca defended herself not knowing what else to say.

"Your old habits have all almost gotten you killed." Chris flared at her.

"Dad, it would probably be a good idea if you waited until after we bust mom out of here to argue with her." Paige said leading the others into the room right on time.

Bianca shot Chris a look that would have killed him had it been one of her powers. "You brought our daughter?" she asked him in disbelief.

"Women who get themselves captured don't get to question who I bring along to rescue them." Chris replied. He sounded very pleased with himself.

"Just get me out of here." Bianca relented.

"Paige, get your mom loose, I would do it but I don't want her to think that I approve of the things that she does." Chris told his daughter.

Paige went and picked the locks on the chains that were holding her mother. "Ok mom, you're all set." She announced a moment later as she returned her lock picks to her pocket.

"I'm pretty sure that I should be worried that you own a set of lock picks." Bianca said rubbing the feeling back into her wrists.

"I say we worry about that later and worry about getting the fuck out of here now." Calleigh suggested. She didn't like it that things were going so smoothly.

"I agree with Cal, let's get the fuck out of dodge." Parker agreed.

"Back to the manor." Chris ordered orbing out without waiting for the others to follow suit.

* * *

"I think that I should be worried that I can't find any of my younger siblings right now because my big sister radar is going off." Maria said as she shimmered into the kitchen of the manor.

"Your brother is probably in the least amount of trouble right now so you shouldn't be worried about him. Your littlest sister is on a rescue mission and you know how she is with demon hunts so you might want to be concerned." Lyn explained to her daughter.

"What about B?" Maria asked she didn't like that her mother had left her oldest sister out of that statement.

"Take your pick about what should worry you the most with her. The fact that she's doing jobs again, the fact that she's married to Hank, or the fact that she got herself captured because one of the jobs she was working on." Frank laid out for her.

Maria rolled her eyes and sighed. "I swear that girl is trying to give me gray hairs before my time."

"You didn't look surprised when your dad said that she and Hank are married. I can only take that as you knew." Paige commented.

"I didn't know until yesterday when I called her on why they haven't been spending a lot of time together lately. She told me that she broke up with him again because they got married and she is scared out of her mind right now. She didn't put it in those terms but I know that is what she meant." Maria replied.

Big Henry shrugged and made a thoughtful face. "That would explain why he has been so crabby lately. Those two really give me a headache."

"You're not the only one but we have to let them sort through their own problems in their own time. I know that that isn't a very reassuring thought but it has to be done." Coop advised them. He knew this group of people very well and he knew that they would never be able to mind their own business.

"Fuck, if that's the case then we'll be waiting around a long ass time for them to sort shit out." Phoebe scoffed. She was one of the people that Coop worried about doing something rash.

"I hear you on that one those two aren't very good at expressing their feelings." Leo had the patience of a saint and they were even pushing their luck where he was concerned.

"No, Bianca isn't good at expressing her feelings and when she can't use her feeling words she goes out and kills shit. That is when I worry the most about her because that's when she is most likely to get hurt." Maria sighed she knew that her sister was going to be the death of her one day.

"B, knows what she's doing so I don't think we should be that worried about her right now. I'm more worried about the fact that I just let Billy go off when my ape shit crazy baby cousin thinks that winging it is a good idea." Billie commented rolling her eyes.

"He'll be ok sweetie, Mel won't let anything happen to him." Andy assured his oldest child.

"I can't help but worry about him though dad. He's always going to be my baby." Billie replied she didn't even notice that she had slipped and called him dad.

"He's a Halliwell and you people happen to be a little crazy so I don't think you have anything to worry about." Andy said with a grin on his face. It felt pretty damn good to have her call him dad.

"I'm the one who should be worried my son is more than likely to attempt to kill that kid." Eva said sighing.

"Mel won't let him kill him. Now I can't say that she won't shoot him but that is neither here nor there at the moment." Piper replied chuckling. She knew that her daughter couldn't be anymore like her if she tried.

"Don't talk about my baby girl like that she can't help it that she has a temper problem. I haven't met a Halliwell who doesn't have a bad temper." Leo mused only to get a frosty glare from all the Halliwell sisters.

"I can unleash said temper on you if you would like." Prue shot at her brother-in-law.

Leo threw up his hands in a sign of surrender. "I was just speaking the truth, I can't help it that you don't like to hear it." He offered lamely.

Just then the group that had gone to rescue Bianca orbed and shimmered into the room. Bianca and Chris were both staring daggers at each other.

"Behave yourselves children, I know you don't want to make me have to separate the two of you." Paige warned her parents but she was highly amused.

"B, I'm gonna be honest with you. I have never hit a woman in my life but right now I'm finding it very hard not to punch you in the face." Chris said through gritted teeth ignoring his daughter's comment.

Bianca quirked her eyebrow and held her arms open. "Bring it on Chrissy, I dare you."

"Let's get one thing straight, the only reason I saved your ass is so I can kick it." Chris replied he was really pissed at her.

"Trust me when I say that isn't going to happen, the only person who can kick my ass is Hank and he wouldn't dream of it." Bianca retorted with a smirk.

"Bianca Lyn and Christopher Perry," Paige yelled at her parents. "You two have no room to talk about the way I act when I clearly get it from the both of you."

"Mom, do you hear your grandchild's mouth? I thought you were going to knock the smartass out of her?" Chris asked his mother he was clearly not in the mood to deal with her shit.

"This time I'm going to allow it because you two have your heads up your asses. You're acting like a couple of five year olds right now." Piper told him.

"It's not my fault that my best friend thinks that it is ok to just go around hunting demons without telling anyone. She doesn't take into account that our daughter won't be here anymore if something happens to her." Chris said sarcastically.

"I don't have to clear everything I do with you Chris. I was bored so I needed something to do with my time. It's not like I was hurting anyone. Well I was hurting demons but that is neither here nor there they deserved it. And besides that it was Uncle Mickey's fault he knows not to ask me for my opinion on a job because I'll only end up doing it myself." Bianca used some of her convoluted reasoning.

"Bianca Lyn, you promised, you stood right in front of me and you swore that you were done pulling jobs." Lyn raged at her middle child.

"Mom, I know that this may come as a major shocker to you but I lied. I had to do something I was going out of my mind. Sometimes hunting demons helps give me a little perspective." Bianca replied flippantly.

"Is there anything specific that you need perspective on at the moment?" Frank asked he was giving her a chance to come clean about being married.

"Shit just get jumbled up in my head sometimes dad. When that happens I do the only thing I know that helps me sort it out." Bianca said with a shrug.

"So, I guess this has nothing to do with the fact that you got drunk and married Hank?" Lyn asked her daughter bluntly. She was too pissed at her to be gentle with her at the moment.

Bianca's face fell. "I can't lie and say that it doesn't because that is probably the primary reason I'm so damn confused right now. Of course I did what I do best I pushed him away again. I don't deal with my feelings well mom you know that. So I have been hunting, it's what I do when I don't know what else to do."

"At least you're being honest with them for a change." Maria said shrugging.

"I didn't ask for you input Sophia and I'm sure that you're the big mouth that told them." Bianca replied hotly.

"I will have you know that I haven't even been here that long. So there is no way in hell that I said anything to them. But thank you for thinking the worst of me Bianca." Maria told her sarcastically.

Bianca turned to glare at Chris. "Chris I told you that in confidence you weren't supposed to tell anyone else." She seethed.

"I had to keep Hank from getting you both hurt. I know you didn't think that he just stayed behind out of his own free will." Chris retorted like she had thought of that.

"I just figured that he was pissed at me because the way I have been acting towards him lately." Bianca replied it sounded reasonable to her.

Paige rubbed her hands over her face and sighed. "Mom, I am willing to admit that I'm dense when it comes to feelings. But you're killing me here woman, even I can see when someone clearly loves me the way that Uncle Hank loves you."

"It's complicated but everything is complicated where Hank and I are concerned." Bianca admitted shrugging her shoulders.

"Now I know why you people give my wife fits. I never got it until this moment but I understand it now." Chuck said in disbelief.

"Chuck, what are you even doing here?" Bianca asked him.

"My wife asked me to stay behind because of what you're helping your little buddy with. She didn't want me getting hurt and I can't really blame her for wanting to protect me." Chuck replied he knew that his friend didn't mean to be so testy.

"B, maybe it would help if you told us exactly what went on down there. Quite frankly I don't like that it was that easy for us to break you out." Dante suggested.

"Well, the bitch was a siren but I had known that for a while now. What I didn't plan on was Carl showing up. I don't know how he is involved in all of this but I don't like it." Bianca explained.

"That son of a bitch, I swear I'm going to kill him if it's the last thing that I do." Chuck seethed.

"Not if I get to him first." Dante said bluntly he hated his father with a raving passion.

"I'll make you a deal you can help me kill him." Chuck bartered.

"That sounds good to me." Dante agreed to the deal.

Chuck was about to reply but he felt panic welling up in his gut for some reason. "Ok, that's not good." He commented.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked his brother.

"I'm not really sure but I'm pretty sure that it has to do with Prue." Chuck replied a lot more calm than he felt at the moment.

"You two are soul mates you do know when something isn't right with each other." Coop offered helpfully.

"Damn it, I knew that I should have gone with her. She is never talking me into staying behind again and I mean that." Chuck raged bagging his fist on the counter.

"If you want I can take you to where they went. I know the way just fine, B and I have been staking the place out for a couple of days." Dante said trying to be helpful.

"Dante, neither one of you should really being going. The potion that they're using is very dangerous for you to be around." Rachel explained to him logically.

"Rach, you can't ask me to sit here and do nothing this is my wife we're talking about." Chuck reasoned with her.

"I know where it is I can always show them the way." Bianca said knowing that there was no reasoning with Chuck at the moment.

"B, I know that you're not going to be very happy about this but Oriana was with them and that worries me." Frank told his daughter.

"Ok, I'm gone that girl gets into trouble with me around I shutter to think what she does when I'm not right there to watch over her." Bianca said throwing her hands up.

"I'm coming with you she is my little sister too." Maria said in a tone that left no room for protest from her younger sister.

"You're not going and that is final. If you want to help you can stay here in case we need backup." Bianca said putting her foot down.

"Ok, but if you need help you have to swear that you'll call me." Maria said relenting.

"I promise," Bianca said holding her hand over her heart.

"Ok, now that that is settled we need to get a move on we don't know what kind of trouble that they are in." Chris said closing discussion on the matter before someone else decided to argue.

* * *

Ten Minutes Earlier

"This is ridiculous we have been wandering around in circles for like the last hour and I don't think we're any closer to finding this nest." Oriana whined she was pretty much as bad as Prue was.

"I know my feet are really starting to kill me." Prue agreed with her friend.

"Oh boy here we go again." Chord said rolling his eyes.

"I don't know when you're all going to realize that Prue is going to whine no matter what. It only gets worse when her and O get together." Jake said he had trying to get everyone to see the truth about his sister for years.

"Husband, I would really like it if you would not start so your sister won't kill you." Lilly told him.

Jake got a goofy grin on his face and put his arm around his wife. "Sorry wife, old habits die hard."

"Well, we're all going to be dying if you guys don't shut the fuck up. I would really like it if these sons of bitches didn't know that we're coming." Henry fumed he was not in a good mood at all at the moment and they were only making it worse.

"I get that you're pissed at B, but could you not take it out on the rest of us?" Prue asked her cousin hopefully.

"I'm not pissed at B, I'm just not thrilled with her at the moment. In all reality she just knows how to get under my skin that's all." Henry said dismissively.

"Seriously you and my sister together are like a soap opera." Oriana said rolling her eyes.

"Like I said that is enough, we're almost to where we need to be. I want to take them by surprise if at all possible." Henry was starting to get really frustrated.

"Taking them by surprise isn't going to be that easy there are a bunch of them." Wyatt pointed out trying to be helpful.

"Wuvey Bear, I know that you're trying to help but now just isn't the time for that." Liz told her fiancé gently.

"Let's just get this over with and stay quiet." Henry said leading them into a darkened cavern. There were manticore demons laying on the ground using burlap sacks for bedding. He went to Oriana and grabbed her by the arm. "You stay close to me, your sister would kill me if I let anything happen to you." he said in a harsh whisper.

"Don't manhandle me Hank, I'll stay with you willingly." Oriana replied.

"I've got eyes on the kid. How are we going to get him out of here?" Wyatt asked.

"Very carefully, that's how." Liz answered him she wasn't sure that they could get out of this mess without having to fight demons.

"Whoever gets the kid is the one who has to get out of here fast, the rest of us will cover you." Jake threw out there. He wasn't as quiet as he could have been and some of the demons started to stir.

"Honey, when we get out of this mess I'm going to kill you." Lilly told her husband conversationally.

"Hank, tell me that you have a plan." Prue begged him.

"My plan won't work until we get the kid out of here. Times like these it would be really helpful to have Chris around." Henry replied his powers weren't very useful against this type of demon.

"That's why I brought some of the stun potions that Mel made. I know that it will still affect the kid but it won't do any lasting damage to him." Liz said helpfully.

"Lizzie, I love you right now." Henry told her.

"What's the plan then?" Chord asked more than a little curious this was a matter of life and death.

"Wy, your energy blasts will work against these demons cover me while I go for the kid. Once we get him out of here we start flinging potions." It was the best plan that Henry could come up with on the spur of the moment. He was sure that the others would find something wrong with it but he didn't have time for anything fancy.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jake agreed with his cousin.

"Energy balls could help too, it's worth a try anyway." Henry added as an afterthought.

"I bet that they don't work as well as elder bolts do." Chris said as he and his group teleported in.

"Chris, I'm going after the kid I need you to cover me." Henry said and Chris nodded. Though he had only been in the room for a few seconds they were already completely in synch.

"Chuck, I told you to stay home." Prue bitched when her husband stepped in front of her.

"Sorry Ladybug, I just couldn't do it. I felt how panicked you were and I had to come." Chuck said though if the tone of his voice was any indication he wasn't sorry about ignoring her wishes at all. He lobbed an energy ball at a demon that had begun advancing on them while they had been talking.

"Yeah, I'm thinking that it would be wise for you to pay better attention to what the demons are doing." Roman pointed out to his brother. Not that he could do much against the demons without using a potion since his powers pretty much didn't work on them.

"I'm thinking that you should probably worry more about yourself when it comes to things of that nature." Rachel told him shaking her head after she had dispatched a demon that had an energy ball aimed right at him.

Henry with the help of Bianca had managed to get to the baby and he now had him in his arms. "Dante, hold your arms out and be ready to catch." He called to the older man.

"Why?" Dante asked with a confused look on his face.

"You'll understand in a minute just do as I say for now." Henry replied not in the mood to explain himself. He orbed the baby into Dante's arms. "Now, you and Chuck take him and get out of here." he ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere as long as my wife is down here." Chuck protested.

"Chuck, just don't argue man go with Dante for now. Trust me the best way you can help is to get out of here so we can start throwing potions." Parker said he was starting to find a little bit more backbone everyday.

Chuck didn't like it but he put a hand on Dante's shoulder and shimmered them both out of the cavern.

"Now I do believe it's time to get down to business." Jake said hurling a potion into the middle of the group without aiming.

* * *

"So what's the plan Mel? I mean we can't just go bursting in there and give ourselves away." Patty said looking at the trailer where Torch was most likely keeping Penny.

"I don't see where we have much of a choice." Mel replied she couldn't think of a better plan and she really didn't want to leave Penny alone with him for longer than she had to.

"I agree with Mel, this is my baby sister we're talking about and I don't want her to think that we're not coming for her. There is no telling what he has done to her and I know that this is more Prue's territory but I'll kill him if he has done anything to hurt her." Val spoke up. The big sister in her was kicking into high gear.

"If we don't come up with a plan soon I'll go in there alone and get her I don't give a fuck." Huck said confidently.

"We don't know what we could be walking into that is the only problem." Carly had chosen now of all times to decide to be reasonable.

"I never thought I would say this but I'm with Carly on this one we don't know what is on the other side of that door." Billy piped up.

"I don't care I'll go with Huck if we don't know what we're going to do in the next five minutes." Ricky wasn't about to leave her alone in there he thought of her as another baby sister.

"I'd have to go with Ricky and Huck that's my girl I can't leave her high and dry." Emily agreed with her brother.

"It's risky at best and at worst it's downright dangerous so I'm in either way." Chase said he was a little bit of an adrenaline junky but then again he was a Hoyt it was in his blood.

Mel pulled her gun out of the skeleton holster that was in the back of her pants. She checked the weapon to make sure it was loaded and she took the safety off. "Ok, we're going in but I'm going first you guys stay behind me whatever happens just get Penny out of there as fast as you can." She ordered as they all started to move towards the trailer.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Here put this on your face it looks like it hurts." Torch said handing Penny an icepack.

Penny took it from him and pressed it to her cheek. "You're not really that bad of a guy when you stop being such a dick." She told him.

"I'm not good either that's for damn sure." Torch replied sitting in the chair across the room from her.

"You don't have to be evil just because you're half demon. My brother is half demon and there isn't an evil bone in his body." Penny reasoned with him.

"Yeah but you're other brother sure is an evil bastard." Torch pointed out to her.

"My mother may have been pregnant with him but Greg is not my brother. He is one evil motherfucker." Penny spat out.

"You know you're free to go anytime you want to." Torch told her. Just as soon as he said that Mel and the others came bursting through the door. Mel had her gun drawn.

Huck rushed to his girlfriend and threw his arms around her. "You ok Pens?" he asked lightly running his fingers over the bruise on her face.

"I'm fine Puck." Penny assured him giving him a weak smile.

"Good, I have business to take care of." Huck said. Before Penny could stop him he crossed the room and pulled Torch up by his shirt. He then proceeded to start wailing on him. "I told you to stay away from my girlfriend and keep your hands off of her. But you just couldn't listen. And don't think for a second that I don't know that you clubbed me over the head." he punctuated each word with a punch.

"Alright Huck, I think he's had enough." Mel told him as she holstered her gun.

Huck made no move to stop he just kept right on beating the hell out of him. Penny went and put her hand on his arm. "Noah, that is enough. You made your point now let him up." She said gently.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Huck asked stilling his fist.

"I really want you to stop babe, before you do something that you're going to regret later." Penny said talking him down.

Huck looked at her and then he looked at Torch again. He couldn't help himself he just had to hit him one last time before he released his grip on him. "That last one was for me now I'm done." He said taking a step back.

"What are we going to do about him?" Ricky asked not sure what to do next.

"I'm going to call it in and get his parole revoked." Mel answered reaching for her phone.

"Mel, I really wish you wouldn't do that." Penny pleaded with her cousin.

"Penny, you can't be serious right now. After everything that he has done to you, you want us to just let him go?" Val asked her baby sister incredulously.

Penny sighed she couldn't believe she was saying this either. "Val, there were extenuating circumstances. He had reasons for doing the things that he did. Now that doesn't make him right it just means we need to consider other options."

"Penny, I don't know how many times you have to be told to use small words so that Val and I can understand you." Carly quipped even though this was no joking matter.

"Pens, what kind of extenuating circumstances?" Mel asked she wasn't that unreasonable.

"Torch, you have one chance to explain so you better start talking." Penny warned him.

"Ok, here's the thing I'm half demon and a year ago I was blackmailed into hurting Penny. What I didn't count on was falling for her and that messed up my plans big time." Torch explained quickly.

"Greg was the one that had him do all of that and it was because he took his mother hostage. I know that you guys don't like him and I'm not asking you to but you know as well as I do that we have to help him." Penny reasoned with them.

"I can't believe that I'm hearing this from you right now. I don't know how you can sit there and say that we have to help him." Emily said shaking her head.

"I'm not going to sit here and pretend that it's easy to say all of this but we do have to help him." Penny was adamant about this point.

"What kind of demon are you?" Patty asked.

"Charlie, you can't be serious. We aren't going to seriously entertain helping this guy out." Val couldn't believe that her cousin would even think about helping.

"How is this any different than helping Jakie?" Penny asked her sister.

"Don't you go there with me Penny. This is totally different from helping Jakie, he is good and he always has been. I can't believe that you're even comparing the two of them." Val spat out.

"Val, she is right it's our job to protect the innocent not punish the guilty. I'm not going to sit here and say that anything he did was right but this is what we do." Chase said he was speaking logically for a change.

"Just let my damn objections be noted on this." Huck said crossing his arms over his chest.

"All objections have been duly noted. So I guess at this point we need to go back to the manor." Mel said she left no room for discussion on the subject.

"I want him to explain himself first." Val said not in the mood to just go along with what Mel had said.

"Ok, I'm technically not actually a demon my father used to be an elder but he went bad. I really don't know what that makes me I just know that I'm not good." Torch replied.

Mel and Patty shared a look. "Mels, you know that's there is only one person he could be talking about don't you?" Patty asked her.

Mel sighed and shook her head. "I know Charlie, and that is all the more reason why he has to come home with us."

"It looks like those two are being overly reasonable again so I guess that we're not getting a say in this." Huck bitched.

"Huck, I know that you're pissed but this is our job and we have to do it the only way that we know how. And that's protecting the innocent. Now someone needs to call Hails and tell her to meet us back at the manor." Mel said putting her foot down.

* * *

"I swear sometimes I think that B is trying to make me have to check myself into the nut house. That can be the only explanation for why she does some of the things that she does." Maria mused.

"If it makes you feel any better her daughter isn't much better when it comes to doing stupid shit. I think it is Paige's mission in life to make me crazy and get me in trouble." Jack replied his mouth was half full of the sandwich that he was eating.

"Jackson Samuel Halliwell, I know that I raised you to have better manners than that." Piper scolded her son.

"You did but I choose not to use them every now and then." Jack informed her like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Jack you are on seriously thin ice buddy, I don't know that I'm going to be able to help you if she decides to kill you." Leo warned his son.

"At least she'll put me out of my misery and I won't have to deal with Emily being pissed at me." Jack quipped.

"You can face demons but you're scared of a little bitty one hundred and ten pound girl?" Alan asked his cousin highly amused.

"You say little bitty, I say rabid pitbull. It's all in the wording really." Jack mused he wasn't really scared of Emily he just didn't want to hear her mouth.

"I think that you're being ridiculous right now." Alan replied laughing.

"I don't see you laughing when Blondie there gives you that look she gives you when we're goofing around." Jack said pointing to Savannah.

"Stop calling me Blondie you know that I don't like it Jack." Savannah said glaring at him.

"You'll have to forgive me if I'm not in the mood to give a fuck right now." Jack said giving her a smirk.

"Besides the obvious, why the fuck are you two at each other's throats?" Paige asked out of curiosity though nothing her uncle did surprised her in the least bit.

"This is residual anger left over from that argument we had a couple years ago that never got resolved." Savannah replied like it was nothing.

Brady shot her a look and shook his head. "This is still about that damn pie?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, this is still about that pie. If Jack would just admit that he ate it then it wouldn't be a problem anymore. We all know he did it he just isn't willing to admit to it." Savannah informed him.

"I'll admit that it was some damn good pie but I did not eat the whole fucking thing by myself. I would admit to it if I did. Everyone knows how I love pie but it just wasn't me. You might want to consider talking to your brother about that one." Jack replied he couldn't believe that they were still having this argument.

"Don't drag me into this I didn't eat that fucking thing, this is between the two of you and I want no part of it." Dom said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Wow, you guys would give B a stroke being that off topic." Maria commented.

"There are worse things in the world that could happen." Paige grumbled.

"You having mommy issues again?" Alan asked her trying to be funny.

"When don't I?" Paige answered his question with a question of her own.

"Are you sure that you're not just a clone of my daughter?" Lyn asked her grandchild.

"I'm positive, trust me a lot of the things I do are a direct cause of my damn Halliwell genes. I did however get Frank Hoyt's violence mix that with my Piper Halliwell temper and it's not wise to piss me off." Paige replied seriously.

"With Paige PMS stands for pass my shotgun." Jack agreed trying hard to contain his laughter.

Paige nodded her head in agreement "Listen to the boy he knows me too well." She advised.

"As I said before you're Frank the third." Frank beamed at her.

"Daddy, don't wish that on us. It's bad enough that B acts just like you. We don't need my darling niece acting like you too." Maria said rolling her eyes.

"Aw, I love you too Aunt Sophie." Paige said just to get under her skin.

"I'm going to kill you before one of these boys gets a chance to. You know how much I hate to be called by my given name." Maria seethed.

Paige was going to reply but Chuck and Dante shimmering in interrupted her. "Wow, that was a lot easier than I expected it to be." Dante said. He had been expecting to have to face down Carl and Vanessa.

"You say that now but we have no clue what is going on there as we speak. I swear to God if anything happens to Prue I will hunt that bastard Carl down and kill him slowly." Chuck raged.

"Hey Dante, do you think I could see the kid?" Frank asked hopefully. He might have been rough around the edges but the man loved babies.

"Hell yes Uncle Frank, I don't know what to do with a kid." Dante said handing the boy over to the older man.

"He kinda looks like Jellybean did when he was a baby." Derek mused. As much as it pained him to say those words it was true.

"Chuck and Dante both kind of look alike." Eva said putting a comforting hand on her husband's arm.

"You only say that because we have the same eye color mom. Trust me Ricky and I look more alike than Dante and I do." Chuck said he didn't have anything against Dante he just didn't want to be compared to Vanessa side of the family.

"Hi there you're a pretty cute little guy if I don't say so myself." Frank cooed at the child in his arms. The baby smiled up at him. "I think he likes me." he said excitedly.

"Don't flatter yourself dad I'm sure that the kid just has gas." Maria said and she laughed when her father's face fell.

"Sophia, I will have you know that all kids like me. Your own daughter worships the ground that I walk on." Frank said sounding highly offended.

"That's because Lyn got her daddy's brains." Maria replied smirking at her dad.

"Uncle Frank, I'm only going to say this once so listen good. You hold that kid as long as you want to and you keep him far away from me. I don't want my darling wife getting any ideas. Believe me she would get all kind of ideas. I happen to like my freedom." Chuck said the last thing that he needed was Prue starting in on him again about having a baby.

Eva chuckled at that. "If you think that's bad you should see what I have to go through if I need him to babysit. It's like pulling teeth trying to get the boy to say yes."

"You've met my wife, I love the woman but she is crazy." Chuck replied shaking his head.

"The girl can be quite a pill when she wants to be I'll give you that much." Phoebe more or less agreed with her son-in-law.

"Chuck, what was going on when you left? And why did you guys leave them?" Piper asked her two boys were down there and she worried about them even though they were grown ass men.

"They made us leave so they could start throwing potions. Actually we were pretty much ordered out of the underworld." Chuck answered her.

"Those demons won't be breathing for much longer. B was in one hell of a pissed off mood and when that happens shit gets killed." Dante threw his two cents in on the matter.

As if to prove his point for him the others teleported in at that moment and Bianca was in one hell of a foul mood. But at the present time she happened to be taking it out on her little sister.

"Rose, I'm going to make this perfectly clear so that even your tiny pea brain can comprehend what I'm about to say. If you ever get between me and a fucking demon again not only will I kill the demon but I'll kill you too." Bianca said through gritted teeth and at the moment she really and truly meant it. She had called her sister by her middle name.

"Don't threaten me Lyn, despite what you think your are not the boss of me." Oriana replied standing up to her older sister.

"When it comes to demons I am. You are not the best demon hunter in the whole entire world. You need to trust that I know what I'm dong and not try to get in between me and a demon that was probably the stupidest thing you have ever done and that is saying a lot. I could have killed you if I hadn't been paying attention to what I was doing. It is my job to protect you not the other way around. I'm not making the same mistake twice with you." Bianca yelled at her.

"B, she was just trying to help cut her some slack." Hank told her gently.

"You shouldn't have let her go with you in the first place." Bianca said poking him in the chest.

"I wasn't exactly thinking clearly enough to stop her at the time. I wonder whose fault that was?" Hank replied sarcastically.

"You're not going to blame this one on me you know as well as I do how terrible she is at demon hunting." Bianca argued back.

"Bianca Lyn, that is enough. I love you but I can only listen to your big ass mouth for so long before it starts to drive me insane." Maria said calling her younger sister down.

"Just being in the room with you drives me insane. I just had to be cursed with two fuckin' sisters." Bianca said sighing.

"I feel your pain, I say the same thing all the time kid." Prue said but she was only adding fuel to the fire and she knew it.

"Prue, don't encourage her, it only makes her worse." Lyn told her friend.

"I honestly think that we have bigger problems to deal with at the moment. B we can't seriously let this siren continue to live. There is nothing to stop her from coming after you again." Wyatt said he was being the voice of reason for a change.

"I know that and just as soon as we wrap this up I'm going to take care of it." Bianca said and the way she had said it led them all to believe that she was talking about hunting the demon by herself.

"Absolutely not B, there is no way that I'm going to let you go after that damn demon by yourself when we have no way of knowing why she is really after you." Hank said putting his foot down.

"I don't recall asking you for your permission." Bianca countered.

"Hey if you two love birds are going to fight warn me now so I can get a drink. You make my head hurt but I can tolerate you with a little alcohol in my system." Paige quipped at her mother and her uncle.

"I realize that you two like to fight so you can have hot angry sex later but right now we need you to focus." Prue was never one to edit herself and she really liked making her cousin blush.

"Prue," Hank and Bianca yelled at her at the same time.

"It's not my fault that it's true. I met you two there is no way that you're gentle with each other in the sack." Prue replied like it was no big deal.

"Not in front of our mothers. I swear you are fucking crazy cousin of mine." Hank said shaking his head at her.

"Again I can't help it that I only speak the truth." Prue said trying to sound innocent.

"Ok, changing the subject now that we've got the kid what do we do with him?" Bianca asked. The question was directed at Dante since this was his show.

"Don't look at me, my only job was to get him out of that place. I didn't think this plan through much farther than that. The only thing I know is I'm not equipped to take care of him." Dante replied throwing his hands up in the air.

"Chip," Prue didn't need to say anything more than that for Chuck to get what she meant.

"Not only no, but hell no Prue. We're not ready yet. Well you might be ready but I'm not." Chuck shot her down flat.

"A simple no would have done just fine Chuck." Prue pouted.

"Lilly, don't you even think about it." Jake warned his wife he was in no way ready for kids.

"Jakie, the thought never even crossed my mind." Lilly replied.

"Sophie, I think you could use another kid." Bianca told her sister.

"Not happening, like I told you earlier I have more than I can say grace over with the one I have." Maria replied shaking her head violently.

Frank grinned from ear to ear as he looked down at the child in his arms. "I have an idea little buddy but I don't know what Lyn is going to say."

Lyn closed her eyes and groaned. "Do you really want to do this Frank? I mean all the little hellions we raised are grown." She asked she knew damn well what he was talking about.

"Hell yes I want to. And who knows maybe this one won't turn out as rotten as the other four did." Frank replied he was looking up at her with his brown eyes. He looked just like a lost little puppy dog.

"If Bianca had a sweet innocent face I imagine that it would look something like that." Lyn mused before sighing. "Alright fine, we can keep him. But I swear you're not going to turn him into a surly demon hunter like you did my daughter."

"You can't seriously blame me for the way that B acts." Frank argued.

"I can and I do. She was a sweet kid until you got through with her." Lyn replied.

"Paige, can you take care of it?" Frank asked giving up on his argument with Lyn at the moment.

"Of course I can take care of it it's what I do for a living." Paige assured him.

"Will you two please name him so I don't have to keep calling him kid?" Maria asked her parents.

"Talk to your mother she is the one who named all three of you girls." Frank told her.

"That doesn't inspire a whole lot of confidence dad. She came up with Sophia, Bianca, and Oriana." Oriana reminded her father.

"I don't know why you three rag on the name Sophia so badly. That was my grandma's name." Lyn said sounding highly indignant.

"I don't think I've ever met an Italian woman without Sophia or Maria worked into her name somehow." Dante commented.

"No, I'm sorry you don't get anymore Italian than Bianca." Bianca corrected him.

"I wasn't going to go there but since you mentioned it I had noticed that." Dante replied.

"Like Dante Angelo is any better." Bianca countered.

"How about Vincenzo?" Lyn asked.

"Mom, I thought that it couldn't get any worse after Oriana but I was wrong. I know that you're trying to get that poor boy picked on in school." Bianca said rolling her eyes.

"Just let her go B, I can think up perfectly normal nicknames for anything that she comes up with." Frank assured.

"That would be why two of your daughters only go by the first letter of their names." Piper chuckled at him.

"I never said that I was that clever." Frank defended himself.

"Mom, maybe you should just use that as his middle name." Oriana suggested.

"Then there is Augusto, I like that name a lot too." Lyn said thoughtfully obviously ignoring her daughter.

"That poor, poor child, I feel sorry for him but I'm just not going to say anything else." Bianca said. She knew that the sarcastic comments were going to get her in even more trouble than she was already in.

"B just let it go. It's not even worth it. If I thought it was I would have been cracking jokes by now." Hank told his girlfriend and she allowed him to put his arm around her.

"Lyn, it sounds like you're going through the line up for the Italian soccer team." Big Henry snorted he couldn't help himself.

"If you think this is bad you should have been around when she was picking out names for the girls." Frank confided in him.

Lyn's face lit up with a smile. "I've got it, Augusto Vincenzo." There was pretty much no changing her mind on this one.

"I'm going to be calling that kid Gus and there is nothing that you can do to stop me." Bianca informed her mother.

"That's fine by me." Lyn replied taking her new son from her husband.

"That is a good one B, I'm glad that I have you around to think for me." Frank told his daughter winking at her. He tried not to play favorites with his kids but he just couldn't help loving her just a little bit more than he did the others.

"I try," Bianca said returning his wink.

Just then the younger kids all teleported into the room. Chase took one look at the baby in his mother's arm and went white as a sheet. "Mom, I swear that that kid isn't mine. I don't care what anyone told you." he said.

"Chase, that is our new baby brother. He just replaced you as my favorite sibling." Bianca chuckled when she saw the look on his face.

"That is not funny at all nor is it nice." Chase pouted.

Bianca walked over to her mother and ran her hand through the baby's hair. "That is your big brother and if I have any say in it you are never going to act like him." She told the little boy.

"Chase, I'm pretty sure that we have more pressing matters at the moment so I would be thrilled if we could get to those." Mel spoke up and arched her eyebrow.

Phoebe saw her daughter standing with her boyfriend and she rushed to her. "Are you ok Butterfly?" she asked pulling her into a steel embrace.

"I'm fine mom, I would be better if I could breathe but I'm fine." Penny assured her fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"He didn't hurt you?" Phoebe asked while gently tracing the bruise on her cheek.

"No, as a matter of fact he needs our help." Penny replied.

"Penny, you can't be serious about helping him after what he has put you through?" Jake asked his baby sister incredulously.

"I have to Jake and I think it ties into this whole eleven thing. His father used to be an elder but he went to the dark side. Now I don't know how many elders out there did that but I'm thinking that he is the one that our prophecy talks about." Penny informed her big brother.

"Well, it just so happens that we have a couple walking talking demonic encyclopedias around here." Chris said he didn't put anything past Gideon and that included having a son. "Jackson, Alan, Phillip, Dominic, Savannah, and Paige. I'm only going to ask this once, do any of you know anything about this?" he asked addressing the future people.

"I know that Gideon has a kid and I'm willing to bet even money that it's him but I can't be totally positive." Savannah answered him truthfully.

"There has to be a way to find out for sure." Liz said thoughtfully.

"Well, we could always go up and ask him if he is his son. I'm sure that would go over really well Lizzie." Chord retorted sarcastically.

"Actually that idea has some merit. If I knew where he likes to hang out maybe I could get him talking and then he would admit to having a son." Mel said thinking it over.

"That isn't going to happen, you're a Halliwell he knows your faces. You need to try to get someone that he doesn't know." Savannah said dismissing that idea.

"We could always use Hails, I mean we haven't burned her with the demons yet." Patty suggested and it was a good idea.

"That would be helpful if the girl would ever get her ass here. I don't even know what the fuck she does with her time. But I'm sure that it is nothing all that interesting she is about as much fun as Mel is." Carly griped.

"Hey, I got here as fast as I could. I really wish you wouldn't talk about me like that." Hailey protested as she came into the room with Mia.

"Hails, are you up for a little recon work?" Mel asked her cousin sweetly.

Hailey sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't see where I have much of a choice and I can only guess that it's not going to be a very safe thing to do." She grumbled.

"We wouldn't send you in alone. I was thinking that maybe Chase could go with you." Mel replied.

"Sending in a Hoyt is almost as bad as sending in a Halliwell. I'm telling you Gideon knows you guys. It'll have to be someone that isn't on his radar. I mean Hailey is fine because he doesn't focus on her but he'll make Chase in a New York minute." Savannah was just trying to be helpful.

Dante raised his hand. "I could always help you guys out. B helped me and it's only right that I return the favor." He offered.

"We couldn't ask you to do that." Val said shaking her head.

"You're not asking me I'm volunteering. You just tell me where I have to be and I'll help you get your answers." Dante replied.

"To the best of my knowledge he likes to hang out in the lounge of that expensive hotel downtown." Savannah said.

"Then I guess I better dress nice then." Dante mused.

"Hails, how 'bout it are you in or what?" Mel asked hopefully.

"Of course I'm in." Hailey said like she would have given another answer. "Mia, I hate to do this to you so soon but you're going to have to hang out with these guys while I do this." She said turning to her friend.

"You're not leaving me alone with any of your cheerleader friends are you?" Mia asked deathly serious.

"Don't worry Mel is here to keep them in line." Hailey assured her.

"Mia, I like you as a matter of fact I like you a lot. You have sense enough to know that those cheerleaders are bad news." Mel smirked.

"Hey, I take great offense to that I used to be a cheerleader." Liz protested with her future sister-in-law.

"Lizzie, you don't count you are very sweet and the exception to the rule about cheerleaders." Mel informed her.

"Ok, I have to stop this argument as much as I hate to. You guys have things to do and we have things to do so we better get to them before it's too late." Chris said shaking his head.

"We have no semblance of a plan." Parker reminded his nephew.

"Of course we do, we'll just use B's notes and then we'll use me as bait." Hank suggested again coming up with a plan on the fly.

"Not only no but hell no Hank I can't let you do that for me." Bianca disputed.

"You're not letting me do anything I'm doing it because I want to. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you and I could have stopped it. This is one argument that you have no chance of winning so don't even try." Hank put his foot down with his wife.

"If you insist on this insanity I'm coming with you." Bianca was just as stubborn as he was.

"Ok, I think now is the time where we regroup and start thinking up kick ass plans." Chris suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Wyatt said clapping his little brother on the back.

"Sounds good to me too." Troy chimed in.

"Alright then, let's split up into groups. Some of us well start planning how to take this bitch out while some of us help the kids come up with a plan." Jake knew that he was on dangerous ground giving orders to his group but it was a sound idea.

"Great idea Cookie Dough, and to think I used to say that you weren't born with a brain." Prue smirked at her baby brother.

"He wasn't it's something that he and Billie have in common." Parker said getting in a good shot at his niece.

"I wouldn't mess with Aunt Billie if I were you Gray Bush." Ricky chuckled.

"He's going to get his when he least expects it." Billie threatened.

"I hate to be off topic, but why did you call him Gray Bush?" Bianca asked not even wanting to know.

Parker pointed to the gray in his facial hair. "Because I have grays in my beard but like I told him before I'm not gray down there. He just thinks he's funny."

"This topic of discussion is now closed. You all have things to do now go do them before I set Piper, Derek, Lyn, and Nicole loose on your asses at the same time." Andy ordered.

"Now we can talk about this Uncle Andy, there is no need for you to bring out the big guns just yet." Lilly said trying to calm him.

"Lila, you're not helping your case any right now. I think it would be best if you started planning your next move." Derek told his daughter.

"I think that I'm just going to go home and change. I'll be right back." Dante said shimmering out. He wanted no part of Lyn's temper.

"He is a smart man I think I like him." Mel commented out of the blue.

"Hey now, you're my girl don't be getting any ideas." Roman said taking offense to that last statement.

"I didn't say I liked him that way babe. I only have eyes for you." Mel assured him before she kissed him to prove her point.

"Mel, I think we should go plan I really don't want those four on our asses at the moment." Emily said talking some sense for a change.

"I think that's a great idea Em, you guys can take the living room and we'll take the attic." Chuck said he knew how his dad could be.

"Do I have to extend an invitation to get you guys to go?" Piper asked wanting them to get to work.

"Nope, we're color us gone." Troy said with a cheesy grin. Everyone trooped out of the kitchen they really didn't want Andy to make good on his threat.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it sorry it took so long for me to get it out. Wow, imagine that it's looking like Torch might actually be Gideon's son. That is going to make things interesting to say the least. Frank is really just a kid in a man's body but he is funny as hell especially when you get him in the same room as Bianca. I'm honestly surprised that Huck didn't kill Torch but he got his revenge and that is all that mattered to him anyway. Hailey and Dante are going to confront Gideon that has disaster written all over it but it might not turn out so bad. I think that B pretty much likes to argue with everyone she just needs to wise up to her feelings and let Henry love her. Oriana ought to know better than to disobey her sister when they're demon hunting it already got her killed once before. At least Chuck got one good relative from his mother's side. I'm thinking about keeping Dante around for a little while after this he's got character and I can see him and Chuck bonding over killing Carl. No one seems very happy about the fact that Hank and B kept their marriage a secret from them but they all know how those two are. Until next time please review.


	7. Undercover Operations

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 7: Undercover Operations

Hailey rolled her eyes as she watched Carly and Val go through the contents of Mel's closest and then dumped several different outfits on her bed. She should have known that agreeing to this was a bad idea but then again someone had to do it.

"I hope you both know that you're putting my clothes back where you found them." Mel said with an arched eyebrow.

"Relax woman, we'll put them back. I don't know how you could suggest that we wouldn't." Val assured her.

Mel now wore an amused look on her face. "I've seen your apartment, so forgive me if the mess you live in doesn't inspire much confidence when it comes to my closest getting organized again." She replied.

Hailey sat down in the desk chair and let out a long sigh. "I knew that this was a bad idea when I agreed to it and yet I still said yes. There has to be something wrong with me." she mused.

"I'm telling you Hay, the only thing that is wrong with you is that you have been hanging around cheerleaders." Mia told her friend with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Mia, I really, really like you." Mel said grinning.

"Mel, you would like anyone who is a surly as you are." Carly told her.

"Be that as it may, the girl has good judgment. Most of you cheerleaders are bad news. You and Val happen to be worse than others." Mel replied once again getting the upper hand on her cousin in an argument.

Val rolled her eyes. "Leigh, don't even bother arguing with Mel right now. Let's just focus on getting Hails dressed. I know that is hard considering whose closest we're going through but there is bound to be something in here."

"I'm going to ignore that comment for the moment because I have a very important question. Would it be wrong if I thought that Dante was hot?" Hailey asked. Normally she wasn't one to notice men but there was just something about Dante that did it for her.

"Honey, I would think that there was something wrong with you if you didn't find that boy fine." Carly replied like it was nothing and for her it wasn't.

"Yeah but he's got to be at least Jason's age. I think that might be a little old for me." Hailey pointed out.

"Nonsense, the heart wants what the heart wants. And when I say heart in this situation I'm referring to the libido." Val pointed out.

"I think these two scare me a little bit." Mia commented.

"Join the club, they scare the hell out of me too." Mel agreed nodding her head.

"This isn't helping. I really wish you two would just find something for me to wear so I can get out of here." Hailey said she was sorry that she had ever gotten them on this topic.

* * *

"We could always set a trap and dangle a little bait in front of her face." Roman suggested. When he started suggesting plans it was time to be worried.

"I really don't want to do that unless we have to. This isn't like fishing, the only bait we have I happen to care about a lot." Chris replied. He really didn't want to use his two crazy ass best friends to lure this bitch out if he didn't have to.

"Ro, I think that maybe you shouldn't think anymore that's not why we keep you around." Lilly told her brother gently.

"Hey, I'm trying to be helpful here." Roman retorted throwing his hands up in the air.

"We could always summon her. That gives us a big advantage, not only would we be catching her off guard but we would be making her play on our turf." Calleigh threw out just to put more options on the table.

"That's not a half bad idea considering that Carl is involved in this." Rachel agreed with her.

"Too bad she is too smart to fall for something like that. I don't think that it'll work." Bianca said blowing that plan all to hell.

"Do you have any other ideas then B?" Oriana asked her sister. She was on thin ice as it was and being sarcastic with her was only going to make it worse.

"I happen to know where she spends her time when she isn't busy killing people so yeah I do have other ideas." Bianca informed her.

"I would really like it if these ideas didn't involve you using yourself as bait." Chris told her not that she would pay attention to him if she didn't feel like it.

"Chris, I only do what I have to based on where the job takes me." Bianca reasoned with him.

Chris shot her a cold glare. "But you don't stop to consider that if something happens to you Paige is screwed." He pointed out to her.

"I know that Chris, but I also know what I'm doing." Bianca replied. She knew that he was talking some sense though. She didn't want anything to happen to their daughter but she was messed up at the moment.

"B, you got mad at me earlier because I brought Paige to help rescue you. But you don't stop to think that she wouldn't be in half as much danger if you weren't always putting yourself in these types of situations." Chris said trying to make her see some reason.

"Are you accusing me of something Chris?" Bianca asked him. Her words had a cold fury about them.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, I'm telling you that you don't think about our daughter before you run off and do some of the stupid shit you do." Chris stated bluntly.

"So now I'm a bad mother?" Bianca was being unreasonable but she didn't feel like being rational at the moment.

"I'm not saying that at all. You're a great mom B, but you don't think before you act." Chris retorted.

Liz let out a loud wolf whistle. "That is not helping matters at all you guys. We need a plan and unless someone can come up with something better, just about the only option we have right now is to use someone for bait."

"I would volunteer but something tells me that nobody would like that idea." Parker offered trying to be helpful.

"You're not going to use yourself as bait. This is my mess I'll be the one to clean it up." Bianca told him. She wasn't letting anyone else put themselves in danger because she had gone a little crazy.

"Ok, I guess we can all live with that plan. Hank will be thrilled actually I think he wants to go kill the bitch." Wyatt said before anyone else could think up another argument.

"We argue entirely too much, I don't know how we're as productive as we are." Chord mused.

"It's a gift of ours. I don't think we would know how to act if we ever did anything without arguing about it." Prue mused.

"I'm thinking that we should go see how Hank is doing with the little kids and tell him about this plan." Troy suggested.

"Yep, we're done here." Chris said but not before glaring at Bianca again.

* * *

Chuck was in the kitchen with the old people at the moment. He wasn't really feeling up to helping with planning. He was more concerned with trying to figure out why Carl kept showing up. "I don't get it, I mean why now?" he asked. He was talking to himself more than he was anyone else.

"What don't you get Chuck?" Cole asked.

"I don't get why Carl keeps showing up. I get that he wants me but you would think he would actually come after me instead of staying on the fringes." Chuck replied.

"Demons really don't make a whole lot of sense Chuck. Once you figure that out your life will be so much easier." Nicole offered with a weak smile.

"There is just something off about the timing. He has had years to come after me. I don't get why he waited so long." Chuck went on he was still worried.

"As much as I hate to say it, this is probably Greg's doings." Phoebe said and it pained her. She was still struggling with the fact that her son was evil. She wanted so badly to save him she just didn't know how to do that.

"That does make some sense. But it still doesn't explain why he doesn't come after Chuck directly." Coop more or less agreed with his wife.

"I'll tell you what's really troubling, the fact that he's tied up with so many different magical beings. I can understand him being involved with a siren it makes more sense than him dealing so closely with phoenixes." Frank said that was bothering him a little.

"I can't think of one good reason he would have for going after B when I'm the one he wants. If he was going to try to use someone against me I could understand him going after Prue. I would kill him slowly if he put his hands on my wife, but I would still understand that." Chuck was very confused and this wasn't helping matters any at all.

"Maybe he's trying to throw you off your game by letting you know that he is still out there." Henry suggested. It was a good suggestion and he just wanted to feel like he was being helpful.

"Trying to make sense out of the magical community will only result in a headache." Paige threw out.

"Ok, I'm done this is only confusing me more than I already am. It's time to take a step back." Chuck announced.

"Charles, I just got this baby to sleep if you wake him up I will kill you." Lyn scolded him.

"Sorry Aunt Lyn, I have the tendency to get a little loud when I'm pissed." Chuck apologized.

"Are you sure that this doesn't have to do with Dante?" Leo asked. His years as a whitelighter helped him read people. Plus he knew Chuck very well.

"Why would this have anything to do with Dante?" Chuck asked.

"Because if you get technical about it he is your uncle." Piper pointed out to him.

"This isn't about him. I just stress like this sometimes." Chuck said dismissing the notion.

"Chuck, I think that your aunt and uncle are right. It was easier for you to hate anything related to Vanessa before you met Dante. You see a lot of yourself in him and it scares that hell out of you because deep down you like him." Derek knew his son and he knew the way his mind worked.

"Maybe you're right, maybe it bothers me that we look so much alike." Chuck admitted.

"Chuck, you know that you're mine and nothing is ever going to change that right?" Eva asked him. She knew what was bothering him now.

"I know that mom." Chuck replied.

Eva shook her head at him. "I don't think you do son. So I'm telling you right here and now that you're mine and I love you just as much as I love your brothers and sisters." She promised him.

Chuck let out a dry chuckle. "Great, now I'm starting to act like Coop. I think I need to be checked into a mental institution." But he did feel better hearing that from Eva.

"No, you need to be checked into a mental institution for marrying my cousin, the girl is a pill." Billie joked with him.

"You have no room to talk about Prue, you act just as much like your Aunt Phoebe as she does." Prue told her daughter and then she stopped and thought about what she had said. "Ok, that just sounded weird for me."

"You sounded like Grams." Andy tried hard not to laugh at his wife because it would only piss her off more.

"You have me confused with Piper." Prue replied.

"I'm a little bit like Grams, but it's not as bad as you people try to make it sound." Piper was not going to have this argument with her sister yet again. She flat out refused to do it.

"That right there proves that there are worst people in the world for me to be like than my Aunt Phoebe." Billie said and then she shook her head. "You're right that does sound weird."

"I'm your mother, everything I say is right." Prue told her winking.

Billie groaned. "I'm more like you than I think. I just told Billy something along those lines the other day." She shook her head.

"That isn't a bad thing as long as you don't have an ego like she does." Paige couldn't help it she had to get a dig in on her older sister.

"According to Parker I do. But I don't really listen to him all that much because he makes me want to shoot him." Billie replied.

"And now you just sounded like your Aunt Piper." Prue laughed.

"That didn't sound as weird. Actually that sounded normal at least more normal than Aunt Phoebe." Billie rambled. That right there was the reason everyone said that she reminded them of Phoebe.

"I don't know what to make of that so I'm not going to comment on it." Piper said shaking her head.

"What I have to say will only get me killed so I'm going to keep my mouth shut." Cole said smirking.

"You know that you only have to worry about me killing you. But you haven't been bad lately so I won't let my sisters hurt you." Paige joked with him. He had really grown on her over the past few months.

Cole rolled his eyes but he grinned at her. "That is such a relief, I'm glad to know that you're looking out for me."

"Conversations like this make me thank God, that I have brothers to keep my sisters from driving me completely insane." Chuck said shaking his head.

* * *

"They have a brother but he is just like a little bitch when he wants to be so he's not much help." Billie said rolling her eyes.

"You two really like giving each other a hard time don't you?" Prue asked highly amused.

"I live for our daily meetings so I can tease the hell out of him." Billie admitted.

"Speaking of meetings, I'm hiding out in here until one of them comes to get me. I don't think that my head could take listening to another one of their arguments." Chuck grumbled.

"We know for sure that he won't risk exposure in public. So it's reasonable to think that he isn't going to try anything." Henry laid out for the younger kids.

"But still we can't run the risk of him seeing one of us." Patty pointed out to her older brother.

"I wouldn't dream of letting any of you be seen by him. You guys aren't going within ten miles of that place. That would be stupid, if he even gets a hint that you're onto him he will do something drastic." Henry replied. He looked at her like he thought she was crazy for saying such a thing.

"This is about me, I could always go." Torch offered like that was even an option for them.

"That is the one thing that isn't an option. Like it or not and I don't, you are our innocent. So there is no way that we can even think about risking you getting that close to him. There is no telling what he would do." Henry told him point blank. He wasn't about to let Torch and Gideon get in the same vicinity of each other he didn't know what was likely to happen.

"So we're just supposed to let Hailey and Dante meet with him alone?" Emily asked just to be clear on the situation.

"You guys have no other choice on this one, I don't like it anymore than you do but I can't think of anything else that will work in this situation." Henry said he felt pretty helpless.

"It's a solid plan Hank, don't beat yourself up over the fact that it is the best that we can come up with." Mel said coming into the room with Hailey and the others that had been in her bedroom.

"Hailey, I don't believe that underneath all the t-shirts and jeans there is someone that hot." Penny exclaimed when she saw how her cousin looked.

Hailey was attired in a black cocktail dress with matching heels and a strand of pearls around her neck. Her blonde her was done in curls and it laid down her back. "This doesn't make me look too young does it?" she asked she felt very unsure of herself at the moment.

"Hell no, if I didn't have a girlfriend you would seriously be fending off my advances right now." Huck said and then he smiled sweetly at Penny when she shot him a look.

"You look really nice Hails." Ricky complimented her when Patty elbowed him in the ribs to get him to say something.

"Someone needs to call God and tell him that he's missing an angel." Chase said in his usual goofball manner.

"And then you wonder why you can't get a date." Val said rolling her eyes at him.

"Over my dead body do you leave the house looking like that," Henry said because he knew that it would make her feel good to know that he cared. And then her turned to Mel. "Melinda Paige, I will have you know that Wyatt would have a heart attack if he knew that you owned something like that."

Mel knew what her cousin was doing and she shook her head at him. "You don't need to worry about me you have more than you can say grace over with your oldest sister. I think that your attention would be better spent on her and her escapades." She replied.

"Hailey, I hope you don't think that you're leaving this house dressed like that." Wyatt said when he came into the room with the others.

"That is the second time that I have heard that in the last two minutes. Trust me I don't like being dressed like this anymore than you like for me to dress like this." Hailey informed him.

"Hails, I don't think I can stress this to you enough but you need to be careful." Bianca lectured her.

"I will be and I won't be alone Dante is going with me." Hailey reminded her.

"Dante is a good guy to have around in a pinch but he doesn't love you the way that we all do he might get careless. Not that I'm saying he will because he won't, I've known him a long time and I'm the one who tends to get people hurt not him." Bianca replied.

"Do you understand what your job is?" Chris asked her.

"We just have to get Gideon talking and see if Torch is his son or not." Hailey answered him.

"Under no circumstances are you to let him know who you are." Henry stressed to her.

"I've got it, besides that I'm sure that Dante knows how to handle a situation like this. He does share a profession with B after all." Hailey said she was tired of hearing about it already.

"There are bold assassins and there are old assassins, but I've never met any old bold assassins. Now that is something you would probably have to worry more about if you were going out with my mom or my Grandpa Frank but just remember Dante does have a tendency to do jobs with my mom. I can't promise you that is completely sane." Paige said she felt the need to get in on this little briefing.

Carly smiled because for the first time in her life she actually had a productive idea. "Hit him with the truth spell once you get him talking." She suggested.

"Leigh, I now know that you are my sister that is a great idea." Henry agreed with her.

"So I guess that I'm just waiting on Dante to get this thing started." Hailey said.

Dante shimmered in at that moment. His jaw hit the ground when he saw Hailey. "Hailey, you look very nice." He told her.

Hailey had a hard time finding her words the sight of him had literally rendered her speechless. He was dressed in a suit that hugged his muscles in all the right places. He had on a black dress shirt with a red tie. "You look really nice too." She had to swallow around the frog in her throat to be able to talk. She didn't think it was normal that just the sight of him made her weak in the knees.

Dante dug in his pocket and pulled out a plain gold wedding band. "Here, you need to put this on. I have a semblance of a plan and for it to work you're going to have to be my wife for the day." He said as he handed her the ring.

"That works for me because I have a little bit of a plan too." Hailey replied smiling at him.

"Then you two are just about ready to go. All you have to do is go in the kitchen and tell them you're leaving. While you do that I go find the whore that Al calls his girlfriend and she can tell you more about what time of day he normally goes there." Paige said. She didn't actually hate Savannah but that didn't stop her from calling her all kind of names.

"After they leave we need to have a huge discussion about what is about to go down." Chris said seriously.

"That can wait until we get them out of here." Wyatt said he was in no mood to open that can of worms again at the moment.

* * *

Henry's jaw hit the floor when Hailey walked into the kitchen and he saw what she was wearing. "I honestly hope you don't think you're leaving the house dressed like that."

Hailey laughed and shook her head at him. "Relax Uncle Henry, I wouldn't be wearing this if I didn't have to. Besides that I've seen Carly leave the house dressed in less than this."

"Sweetie, she is on a demon hunt right now. The wise thing for you to do is let it go." Paige told her husband gently.

"Dante Angelo, your mother would be impressed if she knew that you actually cleaned up without being told." Lyn said smiling at the young man.

"Let's not talk about my mother right now she is going to be out for blood because I didn't make it to Mass this morning." Dante replied.

"Do you people have a plan or are you just going to wing it?" Piper asked she wanted details. She wasn't about to send her niece off to talk to Gideon without having a solid plan.

"Yes Aunt Piper, we have a plan and the less you know about it the better." Hailey answered truthfully.

"That would involve putting implicit trust in me and I understand that you don't trust me yet. I'm fine with it and I understand why you don't trust me." Savannah said coming into the room with Paige.

"The bitch might seem like she doesn't know what she's talking about but she does so listen to what she tells and don't do anything that she says is a bad idea." Paige told them seriously.

"It'll be about two hours before Gideon shows up at the bar but it would be a good idea to go early so you can scope the place out. Don't orb or shimmer there because that is just inviting trouble. Keep a low profile and try not to appear too interested in him. If you can find a way to strike up a conversation with him that's fine but don't push it if you can't find an opening. I can tell you that he will sit at the far end of the bar so plan accordingly." Savannah explained to them.

"Which hotel is it?" Dante asked.

"The Regent, so it's a good thing that you both dressed up the way you did." Savannah answered.

"I know where that is I'll shimmer us into an alley that isn't far from there and then we can walk." Dante said thinking out loud.

"Don't let him see you leave either, that is the last thing that you want." Savannah said it was almost an afterthought.

"I hadn't planned on it this isn't my first day on the job. When you work with B Hoyt from time to time you learn to cover your ass or she'll kill you." Dante assured her.

"You're Italian right?" Savannah asked him.

Dante gave her a charming smile. "Is the Pope Catholic?" he asked in reply but he asked the question in flawless Italian.

"Paige, I hate to admit that you know more than me, but do you know what he just said?" Savannah asked her.

"He answered your question in Italian. Well actually he asked you if the Pope was Catholic but what he meant to say was yes." Paige explained to her.

"That works to your advantage he considers himself culturally diverse so get him talking about that if you can." Savannah instructed him.

"Paige, you understand Italian very well." Lyn commented to her granddaughter.

"Before I knew that she was my mother I used to hang out with mom a lot. She has a tendency to cuss in Italian and I picked up her bad habits." Paige replied.

"So I guess we should get going then." Hailey said she was nervous at the prospect of being alone with Dante for a couple hours. But that was only because she thought that she liked him.

"Yeah, it's better to be safe than sorry. I'll have to put my arm around you so I can shimmer us." Dante said he felt his heart doing flips in his chest. He knew that she was just a kid but he couldn't help being attracted to her.

"Dante Angelo Falconeri, you will bring that girl back home in one piece or I will be explaining to your mom and dad why I had to kill you." Frank threatened him.

"I won't let anything happen to her Uncle Frank, I promise." Dante swore to him.

"You better not, you have to remember that this isn't B that you're taking with you." Frank said trying to get that through his head.

"I know that and I'm actually thankful for that for the first time ever." Dante chuckled he really didn't want to deal with Bianca considering the mood that she had been in all day.

"Hailey Alice Mitchell, you better be careful because I will kill you if you come back here hurt." Paige warned her.

"I've got it Aunt Paige, I promise that I'll be careful." Hailey swore to her.

"We should really get going." Dante told her.

"Let's go," Hailey agreed as she allowed him to put his arm around her and shimmer them out.

"That plan has trouble written all over it and the older kids weren't even really involved in the planning." Henry said shaking his head.

"She'll be fine I can vouch for Dante, he is almost as good as I am at what we do." Bianca said she was coming in the room to get Chuck.

"Because being good at what you do means getting taken hostage by demons?" Maria asked her younger sister sarcastically.

"Very rarely does that happen, things were a lot less complicated before evil decided to try to kill me." Bianca replied just as sarcastically.

Paige shook her head at her mother. "And then she wonders why I behave the way I do." She muttered more to herself than to anyone else.

"No one wonders why you behave the way you do sweet girl, you're mine and your mother's that's all that has to be said to understand you." Chris said coming into the room. Bianca hadn't come back to the living room with Chuck quick enough for his liking. "B, I never thought I would see the day that I had to come get you after I sent you after Chuck." He said in a conversational tone but he was still pissed at her.

"Well, I hadn't gotten around to talking to him yet. I was arguing with my sister." Bianca replied.

"You need a surgical procedure to have your head removed from your ass today." Chris quipped rolling his eyes.

"You have been crabby all damn day and I'm just about sick of your shit." Bianca shot back at him.

"You make me crazy, you know that?" Chris asked her. He couldn't believe that she didn't understand why he was so mad at her.

Bianca chose to ignore his last comment. "Chuck, we have problems of our own to take care of, so you need to come into the other room right now so we can fill you in on the plan." She addressed Chuck since Chris was really pissing her off at the moment.

"Right, because the plan involves you using yourself as bait again." Chris said sarcastically.

"What the fuck is your problem today?" Bianca asked him she was sick of his shit.

"Your blatant disregard for your own life is my problem. If you want to think so little of yourself that is up to you, but I'm just asking you to realize that the rest of us love you and we wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you." Chris said he was tired of fighting with her.

"I understand that Chris, I really do. I know that I act like I don't but I get it. I will try to be more careful from now on. But for right now I would really love it if you would cut me a break." Bianca replied she was tired of fighting with him too.

"Ok, I can live with that." Chris agreed and then he turned to Chuck. "Now Charles, if you would be kind enough to accompany us into the other room we can get this circus under way."

"Lead on Peanut." Chuck said giving him a mocking bow.

* * *

"Thanks," Hailey said smiling up at Dante when he pulled out her chair for her.

"You're welcome, my mother would kill me if I didn't treat a lady with respect." Dante replied with a smile of his own.

"We can't have that we need to keep you around if only to keep B out of trouble." Hailey told him.

"I don't keep B out of trouble she drags me into trouble. Anyone who knows her knows that." Dante chuckled.

"This is very true I don't know why I didn't think about that before I spoke." Hailey agreed with him laughing.

Dante tried hard not to stare at her but he really liked the sound of her laugh. "So tell me a little bit about yourself." He said wanting to know more about her.

"There's not that much to tell. My mom died when I was thirteen and I bounced around the foster care system until Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry took me in. I play a pretty mean first base and I have one hell of an arm. And that is pretty much all there is to tell." Hailey informed him.

Dante looked at her with his big brown eyes. "I'm sorry about your mom." He expressed his sympathy.

"Thanks, me too, she was really great. But that is enough about me tell me about you." Hailey replied not wanting to go traipsing down memory lane.

"Honestly I'm friends with B, you can't expect to find out anything good." Dante chuckled. "I'm a little bit of a trouble maker when I want to be and I don't have to be led into temptation I know the way just fine all on my own. That being said though I like to think that I'm a pretty good guy most of the time. If B's grandma had her way we would have been married at birth. Though I don't like her as anything more than a friend and after seeing her with Henry, I'm pretty sure that having feelings for her would be bad for me." He went on.

"So you don't have a girlfriend?" Hailey asked out of curiosity.

"Nope, I'm sailing solo for right now. What about you?" Dante responded.

"There is this one guy but it's nothing serious, I'm not even sure that he knows I exist sometimes." Hailey answered. She was of course talking about Brady but nothing had happened between them in months, hell he refused to make eye contact with her.

"He must be bone head if he is ignoring a girl like you." Dante told her laying on the charm.

"He's just older than me and it's complicated, I think he sees me as a silly little kid." Hailey explained.

"I'll tell you one thing I don't see a kid when I look at you, I see one hell of a beautiful woman. I can't speak for the rest of the world but I think he's missing out." Dante said with a smile.

Hailey really didn't want to admit it but she liked the way his smile made her feel. "You're not so bad looking yourself. So what do you do for a living?" she asked him to keep the conversation flowing.

"I work for Uncle Frank, he's a bail bondsman slash bounty hunter but I'm going to school though I'm sure for what yet." Dante replied. He wished like hell that they were out on a normal date and not doing surveillance on a demon. If given half the chance he could really like this girl.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me at all. That is right on line with the type of work you and B do." Hailey chuckled.

There was that laugh again it drove Dante wild. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. How do you plan on wowing that world?" he asked he knew it sounded tacky but it couldn't be helped.

"I want to be an architect, I want to build things that people will still be talking about next century. I know that it sounds corny but I want to leave my mark on this world." Hailey replied after giving it some thought.

"I don't think that it sounds corny at all, I'm sure that whatever you build will be amazing." Dante said as he stared into her bright blue eyes.

"I bet you tell all the girls what they want to hear." Hailey joked with him.

"I would never do such a thing to a woman like you, now other women are another matter." Dante laughed making his brown eyes light up.

"And exactly what kind of woman am I?" Hailey asked highly amused.

"You're strong and just from talking to you I get that you're a survivor. I can tell that you don't put up with bullshit from anyone." Dante replied.

"That's all very true, and you're absolutely right. I can tell that I'm just the type of woman that you need but you would never admit that to anyone." Hailey countered. She didn't know where this sudden burst of confidence had come from but she liked it.

Dante put his hand over his heart and he pretended to be wounded. "You go right for the kill. I like that a lot sometimes I need someone to call me down."

"We still have a little bit of time to kill before our guy shows up. All we have to do is ask him the right questions and he has no choice but to answer us because of the spell we cast in the alley." Hailey said getting around to talking business.

"Right, so there is absolutely nothing to worry about. We get what we need and then we get out. It's as simple as that." Dante agreed with her.

* * *

"Alright B, focus here this is a very simple job. You've done jobs like these dozens of times and this time is no different than any other time." Bianca coached herself as she walked through an old abandoned warehouse. She knew without a doubt that the siren would be here and then all Henry had to do was stick to his part of the plan. Everything would be fine just like it always was if he stuck to the plan.

"And here I thought you would have had enough of me for one day." Monica said appearing out of nowhere.

"I don't like to leave unfinished business, it has the nasty habit of coming back to bite me in the ass." Bianca retorted.

"I feel the same way. I should have finished you off when I had the chance." Monica said with no emotion at all.

"You never had a chance before even chained up I still could have killed you." Bianca boasted.

"That may be true, but we'll see just how much of a chance your husband stands against me." Monica said and she began humming softly.

Henry orbed into the room a moment later it looked like he was in a trance. He dutifully walked over to Monica and allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck. Bianca felt a little bit of panic rise up in her chest. "Hank, whatever this is you can fight it. I don't know anyone stronger than you are. You can do this." She told him she was starting to think that maybe this had been a bad idea.

Monica shot her an evil smirk. "I told you that he wouldn't be able to resist me." she gloated but she never took her eyes off of Henry.

"Hank, I'm begging you please don't listen to her. I love you, I always have and I always will." Bianca pleaded with him.

Monica couldn't help gloating just a little bit more. "I knew that he wouldn't be strong enough to fight this, they never are." She said before she closed the gap between her face and Henry's. She pressed her lips to his and then she was surprised when he pulled away from her and took a step back.

Henry bent down and took something out of his coat pocket. It was a crystal and as he placed it, it created an energy field that Monica couldn't escape from. He grinned up at her. "I know that I'm pretty hot stuff and it's hard for any woman to keep her hands off of me but I'm taken." He said throwing his arm around Bianca.

"But how?" Monica asked him confused she had never had a man resist her advances before.

"I'm one of the Charmed Ones, I assure you I have my ways around everything. If that's what you're wondering about, if you're wondering about the crystal cage then you should know that my partner in crime is half elder. All I had to do was keep you looking into these puppy dog eyes and you were done for." Henry explained with a cocky tone in his voice that he didn't normally have.

"Chris, ask this bitch the questions you have to ask her so we can send her to the wasteland." Bianca told her friend who had materialized out of thin air or so it appeared.

"Gladly, just let me get the others here first." Chris replied letting out a loud whistle. The others in their group all teleported in at that signal. "Chuck, would like to ask her a question?" he asked cheerfully.

"You know it Peanut." Chuck said smiling. "Alright bitch, how are you mixed up with Carl?" he asked cutting the niceties.

"A lady never reveals her associations." Monica replied giving him a flirty smile.

"I guess it's a damn good thing that no one ever accused you of being a fucking lady then." Prue said in a very hostile tone. She didn't like the effect that these demons were having on her husband.

"But there wouldn't be any fun in it if I just came out and told you." Monica pouted.

Liz snorted and rolled her eyes. "It's bitches like you that give blondes a bad name."

Chris held a potion vial up in front of her face. "See I've got a little potion here that says you'll tell me everything I want to know if not I'm more than willing to use it on you. Chances are it's completely harmless to you but then again that's not a chance I'd take if I were you," he said in a conversational tone but there was still a menacing quality to it.

"Chris, don't use the potion on her she is just protecting her contacts you know that we do the same thing." Parker said playing devil's advocate. He and Chris had worked out this whole routine before they left the manor.

"Parker, I can't believe that you're taking this bitch's side. We have to do something." Calleigh mock argued with her boyfriend. This was all part of the plan.

"I don't know what you guys are so worried about. This potion won't even work on her unless she is associated with Carl in the way that Hank and I think she is." Chris replied causally.

"But you really shouldn't be tossing that potion with Chuck in the room." Prue pointed out to him just like she was supposed to.

Monica got a panicked look on her face. "Wait don't throw the potion I'll talk." She said hastily.

"Start talking then." Troy instructed her.

"Carl is my father, he has children by a bunch of different magical beings." Monica admitted.

"I should have known that that evil bastard couldn't keep his dick in his pants." Chuck quipped rolling his eyes.

"You should be thankful that he couldn't otherwise you wouldn't be here right now." Vanessa said as she shimmered into the room.

"Oh joy, just tell me that I can kill the bitch this time. I'm really sick of dealing with her." Prue whined.

"Not if I get my hands on her first. I think that she needs to learn that no one puts their hands on my wife without paying the price." Chuck seethed through clenched teeth.

"Chuck, you know that mom and dad like for you to control your homicidal tendencies." Lilly reminded her brother.

"Mom is just going to have to forgive me if I slip just this once." Chuck replied.

"I'm your mother and nothing you can do is ever going to change that." Vanessa told him.

"You're not my mother bitch, my mother is at home." Chuck raged at her. He then caught her off guard by throwing an energy ball at her.

Vanessa managed to dodge the energy ball and she came back with a hurt look on her face. "I know that we don't have the best relationship in the world but that still hurt." She mock pouted.

"I'm about sick of you I wish that you would just go away and leave me the fuck alone." Chuck yelled at her.

"If you want to do things the hard way then so be it." Vanessa snapped her fingers and a large group of demons shimmered into the room.

* * *

"There is no feasible reason that it should be taking any of them this long to do the jobs they were sent out to do." Patty stressed as she paced back and forth in the kitchen.

"Relax Charlie, they'll be done soon. And stop stressing so much that is my department." Mel assured her baby cousin.

"I can't help stressing, we sent Hailey off with a guy who thinks working jobs with B is sane. And then our crazy ass older siblings went off using a plan that fucking nutty ass B thought was a good idea. So you can't tell me that there is nothing to worry about here." Patty rambled on.

"Please tell me that she isn't supposed to be the sane one in your group." Mia begged.

"She normally isn't this far off the reservation I don't know what's gotten into her today." Ricky said he was really concerned about his girlfriend's behavior.

"Leave her alone Ricky, she just figured out what the rest of us have known for a long time. My older sister is crazy as fuck." Chase said calling his friend down.

"You have three older sisters dude, any one of them could be classified as crazy." Billy pointed out to him.

"I'm not talking about the old as fuck sister or the shopaholic sister so that only leaves one." Chase explained logically.

Maria took offense to that. "I will have you know that I'm not that old Frankie, I'm just going to be twenty-six at my next birthday. However I have no problems with what you said about Oriana because she does have a problem where shopping is concerned."

"Jesus Sophia, what gave you the first clue?" Frank asked his first-born like she had lost her mind.

"The part where she spends more of her time shopping than she does at home." Maria replied sarcastically.

"Frank Sr., Maria, and Frank Jr. you all better keep your voices down. If any of you wake my baby up you will be getting him back to sleep." Lyn warned her husband and children.

"First of all Frank Jr. isn't even in the room, and second off I'll talk as loud as I want to he is my baby too." Frank replied and then he gulped when he saw the look that his wife gave him.

"Ok, then do something useful and go to the store your son has things that he needs." Lyn retorted she just wanted him out of her hair.

"I will after I know that Frank Jr. is ok." Frank said. He wasn't leaving that kitchen until he knew that Bianca was ok.

"I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about our other daughter because she may very well kill her, but I'm not worried about Bianca. She's too pissed off to get hurt right now." Lyn replied.

"I told you that you shouldn't stress so much." Mel said smirking at Patty.

"You can't seriously be blaming Chase and his big ass mouth on me." Patty said incredulously.

"You kinda did get him started sis." Carly told her twin.

"Carly, you're supposed to be on my side. I am officially disowning you as my twin." Patty retorted.

"You can run away to join the circus with me and Ricky, we've already decided that we're leaving soon." Mel offered the older of the two twitches.

"Carly isn't running away to join the circus with you because then I would never be able to visit her. You people tend to forget that I'm terrified of clowns." Val protested.

"Val, I'll tell you like I told Parker, clowns aren't going to hurt you. They were put on this earth for our amusement." Mel said. The very thought of being scared of clowns was ridiculous to her.

"Clowns are kinda creepy if you ask me." Mia said putting her two cents in on the matter.

"Thank you Mia, I knew that you were a sensible person despite what you said about cheerleaders earlier." Val said gratefully.

"I can't believe that we're all almost adults and we're still having conversations like this." Penny said rolling her eyes.

"I don't know why you can't believe it Penny. The older kids have more ridiculous conversations than this." Billy pointed out to her.

"The older kids are so much worse than we are period end of discussion. They might think that they aren't but they are. I've heard some of the conversations that they have." Huck chimed in.

"Is it too late to opt into going to jail?" Torch asked this was far worse than going back to jail in his opinion.

"Jail isn't even on your list of options anymore unless of course you do something to violate your parole. Like it or not you're stuck with us." Mel broke it to him none too gently.

"You guys you need to consider how bad you are when people would rather go to jail than be around you." Piper said shaking her head. Really nothing those kids did surprised her anymore.

"It's a gift of ours Aunt Piper, you know it's part of the reason you love us." Billy said giving her a charming smile.

"There is no way that I am claiming him as my grandson he acts entirely too much like Phoebe for his own good." Prue said in jest.

"Speaking of grandsons, I wonder where Em is with Jeremiah." Eva said. She hadn't seen her daughter in a little while and that worried her slightly.

"I'm sure that there is nothing to be worried about. Jack is probably just trying to convince her not to be pissed at him." Derek assured his wife.

"Really you should be more worried about your oldest three. My middle child thought that a plan was a good idea, we should all be mildly terrified." Lyn said rolling her eyes.

"I would be worried about my two dumb as fuck brothers but I happen to be mad at them at the moment. They both refused to come over later and help me and Jackie decorate the tree." Mel huffed.

As if they knew they were being talked about all the older kids teleported into the room at that moment.

Hank was bent at the waist grabbing his bad shoulder. "Ow fuck, that really hurts like a fucking bitch." He said gasping because of the pain.

"It wouldn't hurt so much any more if you would stop being a big baby and let someone heal that for you." Oriana reasoned with her former husband.

"O, I've never hit a woman before but if you don't shut the fuck up I will make an exception." Hank said through gritted teeth.

"Victor, you got stabbed with a cursed knife let Chris heal you. I know that you'll still be really sore but you'll feel better." Bianca told her husband. Not that he was going to be her husband for much longer but he was still her husband at the moment.

"You don't talk to me either, I did that for you. If that doesn't prove how much I love you and how much I care about you then I'm done and I really mean it this time." Hank said. It wasn't just the pain talking, he felt like nothing he ever did was good enough for her.

"Henry Victor, you have two choices you can either let your cousin heal you or you can let me heal but either way it is happening." Paige told him sternly. She honestly couldn't believe what she had just heard her son say.

"Chris, heal the damn thing but be gentle about it I'm in a great deal of pain here." Hank hissed through his teeth. Chris put his hands over his cousin's wound and it healed in no time flat.

"So this is going to sound like a stupid question, but did you guys kill your demon?" Phoebe asked.

"We killed her and about fifty more that we hadn't planned on killing but we got the bitch." Parker answered his sister.

"We just didn't get the bitch that I wanted to get." Chuck said with a sigh. He had really hoped that they would have killed Vanessa this time.

"We'll get her Chuck you just have to be patient. We were really taking a risk using that potion with you in the room. We didn't want to risk it even more than we already were." Liz reasoned with her other best friend.

"Has Dante come back with Hails yet?" Bianca asked hopefully.

"No, and really they should have been back by now." Patty said she didn't know why she was so worried.

"Relax Aunt Charlie, I assure you that they will be back soon." Paige said walking into the room.

"How can you be so sure?" Patty asked her niece.

"Because, Dante has to have a little bit of sense he does demon hunt with mom after all. You have to be pretty sharp to keep her from getting you killed." Paige explained like she should have thought of that already.

Bianca cast a guilty look in Oriana's direction when Paige said that. "I don't find you funny at all Paige Victoria." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"I think I'm really funny right now. Actually I find the whole situation you're in right now very amusing, for once I'm not the one in trouble." Paige replied.

Bianca glared at her. "I can remedy the situation in a hurry if you keep up with me child."

"Bianca Lyn, I wouldn't worry so much about her right now if I were you. I think you have more than you can say grace over worrying about yourself. She was right about one thing you are in a lot of trouble right now. Don't think that I just forgot about your pulling jobs again." Lyn warned her daughter.

"I'm twenty-four years old mother I sincerely doubt that you can do anything to me." Bianca said rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't bet on that if I were you B." Maria told her sister unable to contain a smirk.

"Paige, what are you even doing in here right now?" Bianca asked her daughter. It was clear that she was flustered with the girl.

"I got tired of watching the Jack and Emily show, it's on every channel. Today's episode features Savannah apologizing profusely for kidnapping Jeb." Paige replied sarcastically.

"Paige, how many times do I have to tell you to watch your mouth when you talk to your mother?" Chris asked her.

"You've told me so many times that I've lost count by now." Paige said grinning at him like she was pleased with herself.

"Oh, you've got a mouth on you baby girl and I know that I'm the one to blame for it." Chris muttered while shaking his head.

* * *

Coop had gathered his oldest three children in the sunroom. He really had to talk to them without Phoebe being present and now was the only time he had been able to pry the oldest two away from their spouses.

"Dad, what is this about?" Prue asked her father.

"This is about your mother, she is driving your poor baby sister and your baby brother insane. But Penny has by far taken the worst of it. The poor girl can barely leave the house to go to school without giving your mother a play by play of what she plans to do for the day. After what happened with her today it will be a miracle if Phoebe lets the girl out of her sight for more than five seconds." Coop explained quickly.

"The woman has always been just a tad bit clingy, Penny knows this and she is just going to have to adjust to it the way the rest of us have." Val replied.

"Bumblebee has a point on this one Big Coop, mom is pretty bad when it comes to us." Jake agreed with his youngest sister.

"The three of you are the ones who have made her this way and now the rest of us have to live with her." Coop stressed trying to make them see the seriousness of the situation.

"Daddy, how can this possibly be our fault?" Val asked she was seriously that clueless.

"We'll start with the fact that Ladybug got married, then we will move on to the fact that you moved out and you're dating a man who is eight years older than you. Lastly we come to the fact that Little Coop got married on the spur of the moment and moved out without any warning. The woman is a complete wreck right now, she thinks that she lost all of guys and she didn't have enough time to show you how much she loves you." Coop laid out for them.

Prue felt a little twinge of guilt since she had married Chuck she hadn't been spending as much time with her mom as she used to. "What can we do to make this better?" she asked. She really felt bad now. She didn't want her mom to think that she had lost her because she still needed her just as much as ever.

"I want you three to come to dinner tonight and I want you to come alone. I know that you oldest two are married but I don't think Phoebe can handle that yet. Besides that it won't kill you to spend a couple of hours away from your spouses." Coop said that was the best that he could come up with.

"Mom's cooking could very well kill us though." Jake reasoned. That was the one thing he didn't miss about living at home, having to choke down his mother's inedible meals.

"Don't worry I'll cook. Now can I count on you three or not?" Coop asked hopefully.

"I think I speak for us all when I say that we'll be there. It won't kill Chuck to find himself something to eat. As a matter of fact he is very good at sniffing out food he won't starve." Prue agreed right away.

"Prue's right we'll all be there. The truth is I miss all of us sitting down to eat together. And I miss Phil being right down the hall from me when I wanted to talk to him. It seems like he grows more in the hours that I don't see him." Jake consented.

"I have absolutely nothing better to do with my time of course I'll come." Val chimed in.

"Good, she really needs this." Coop said nodding his head.

* * *

"What the fuck were you thinking pulling jobs again Bianca Lyn?" Lyn yelled at her daughter. They were in the living room of the home that she shared with her husband.

"I told you mom, I was hurting and the only way I know to sort out my feelings is to go out and kill shit." Bianca yelled right back at her.

Lyn pointed her finger at her daughter. "Watch your mouth young lady, I will have you know that you're not too old to get your ass beat." She warned her.

Bianca laughed at that. "I can't believe you just threatened to spank me. For starters Big Frank wouldn't let you touch me. And I wouldn't just stand still and let you hit me."

"That's the problem now your father never thought I was supposed to make you mind." Lyn said shaking her head. "No, that's not the problem you always were a good girl, sure you and Chris went off on your demon hunts but you didn't give us an ounce of trouble otherwise. Baby, I know that there is something wrong with you and I just wish you would let me help you."

"I'm fine mother, there is nothing for you to worry about." Bianca assured her.

"But I am worried B, you used to be so care free and easy going. It just seems like you have been a shell of a person for the last few years. Forgive me but I want my little girl back not the bitch that has taken her place." Lyn said sounding close to tears.

"I'm not a little girl anymore mom, I haven't been for a long time." Bianca reasoned with her mother.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you have changed." Lyn stated logically.

"I'm an unreasonable bitch I realize this. I have been this way since O died, you're only realizing it now because I'm not isolating myself from you anymore." Bianca admitted bluntly.

"It goes back further than what happened to your sister, you had been pulling away way before that. That just gave you the push you needed to withdraw completely. Don't try to deny it I'm a mother, I'm your mother I know these things." Lyn called her on her bullshit.

Bianca ran a hand through her raven hair. "It goes back to Steve, I never got over what he did to me. I thought that it made me weak. I hope you're happy now I admitted to it." She yelled.

"I told you once to watch your tone." Lyn said with steel in her voice.

Frank came into the room at that moment with a scowl on his face. "This is fucking ridiculous. You are both grown women I think that you can talk to each other without screaming, I was outside and I could hear you just like I was in the room." He said firmly. "Bianca Lyn Hoyt, I raised you better than to talk to your mother the way you've been talking to her lately. You are not a child anymore so you can't blame it on your hormones. You might not always like her but she is still your mom." He growled at her.

"I'll make this really simple for both of you and I'll just go. Don't worry about me coming back either. That way you won't have to worry about me getting myself killed." Bianca said.

"Oh fuck no B, we're your parents we made the mistake of letting you push us away once it will not happen again. Now you're going to talk about your feelings whether you want to or not. You can push away everyone else that you want to but you're stuck with us kiddo." Frank told her firmly.

Bianca rubbed her hands over her face and sighed. "You're right and I'm sorry, but if you haven't noticed pushing people away is what I do best. I mean I finally managed to push Hank away like I knew I would. He said that there was nothing I could do to make him stop loving me. I knew that was a lie when he said it. He walked away just like every other man I've ever let myself be a little open with."

"When you said this was about Steve what did you mean?" Lyn asked.

"I meant just what I said. After what he did to me I didn't think there was any way a man could ever love me for me and I was just proven right. And the bitch of it is if I could have loved anyone with most of my heart it was him. I'll never find anyone who knows me as well as he does or who understands why I'm so fucked up. I'll probably end up alone but then again I always knew I would." Bianca said sadly.

"Goober, you should have told us this years ago. You're a great girl any man would be lucky to have you. You're sweet, smart, funny, you have an amazing personality when you let it show, your smile lights up the room, and you're one tough cookie. I don't know what there's not to love about all of that. I promise you that there is nothing you can do to make mom or me stop loving you." Frank said putting his arm around her.

"You have to say that you're my dad." Bianca chuckled at him.

"You're my Frank Jr. I wouldn't lie to you ever." Frank assured her.

Bianca felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I really lost him this time and I don't know what to do about it." She lamented.

"I can kick his ass if you want me too." Frank offered.

Lyn put her fingers under her daughter's chin and brought her eyes up to meet her own. "Baby, you didn't lose him. He was in love with you when you were a mess; trust me he's not going to stop loving you that easily. But you did hurt him, you broke a promise to him and he thought he was the one person you would never lie to."

Bianca shook her head trying hard to fight off the sobs that were threatening to overtake her. "You don't know him the way I do mom, when Hank Halliwell says he's through he means it."

"That's not what he said though baby girl, he said that if that didn't prove to you he loves you he's through." Lyn corrected her. She was really pulling for her and Henry to make this work out she liked them together.

"I don't need him to protect me or fight my battles for though mom, it's not who I am. I know that he loves me and I love him as much as I'm capable of loving anyone." Bianca admitted she was having a harder time keeping the sobs at bay.

"He didn't mean it Goober, he just has a Piper Halliwell temper and you pissed him off good this time. That's how I know the boy loves you, you piss him off like no other." Frank chuckled.

"I just don't want to lose him." Bianca said her bottom lip quivering.

"You won't you'll see." Lyn assured her.

"I really love him mommy." Bianca said as she buried her head in Lyn's chest and cried.

Lyn was startled at first even when she was little Bianca had always gone to Frank when she wanted to comforted. Bianca turning to her was new to both of them. "Oh baby, I know you love him and so does he. Everything is going to be ok." She promised her as she sat them both on the couch and began rocking her daughter back and forth gently.

"I really don't know how to live without him. He was the reason that I quit drinking." Bianca cried harder. Lyn just continued to rock her and every now and then she would press a kiss to the top of her head. After a little while Bianca sat up and dried her tears. "I can't believe that I just broke down like that." She said shaking her head.

"You're only human Frank Jr. I cry all the time there's no shame in it." Frank told his daughter. He really didn't know what to do. He was kind of jealous that she had turned to Lyn and not him.

"I still love you too daddy, I guess I just need my mom sometimes even though I won't always admit to it." Bianca assured him. With his rough exterior Frank was still a big softy on the inside.

"Bianca Lyn, I have a bone to pick with you about your drinking by the way." Lyn said looking at her sternly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bianca said she wasn't going to admit to anything.

"I don't think that Maria was lying when she said that you were so drunk you couldn't make it to bed last night. Don't let yourself get like you were before ever again. It will not be pretty if you do." Lyn warned her.

"I won't mom, I promise that you don't have to worry about that." Bianca swore to her.

Oriana came into the room at that moment with her screaming baby brother in her arms. "Mom, I think I broke Gus." She said clearly panicked.

"Let me see him." Bianca said taking her brother from her sister. She swayed him back and forth gently a few times and his crying stopped. "I know that O is scary and I promise you that I won't ever leave you alone with her again. She can barely take care of herself much less someone as little and helpless as you." she cooed at him.

"Shut up B, I don't like you." Oriana pouted.

"I don't like you either but I sure do love you for some reason." Bianca told her with a grin.

"I love you too sissy." Oriana replied.

"Frank, you do know that we have to have our parents over here tonight so they can meet the baby?" Lyn asked her husband.

"Aw Lyn, I really wish you wouldn't make me do that. I don't want your mother and my mother in the same room." Frank whined.

"Tough shit babe, I already called them." Lyn told him with a smirk. "B, what are the chances of your daughter coming over?" she asked.

"Hell has a better chance of freezing over but I'll call her." Bianca said and then she yelled out "Paige Victoria Halliwell, I need to see you a minute."

Paige orbed in a second later with her arms folded over her chest. "What mommy?" she asked sweetly sarcastic.

"You're having dinner with me and your grandparents tonight. I'm not going to argue with you about it either." Bianca told her flat out.

"Do I get to bug the hell out of stupid?" Paige asked pointing to Oriana.

"Sure she's fair game." Bianca answered.

"Don't leave me on the mercy of that thing you gave birth to. She is even worse than you are." Oriana said indignantly.

"Trust me you'll be fine and it's like I told her she could hit you." Bianca replied rolling her eyes. Lyn handed her daughter the cordless phone. "What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked like she was dense.

Lyn just gave her a look. "Call him Bianca, you need him here and I want him to be here." she ordered her. She knew she wouldn't talk to Hank unless she gave her a little push first.

* * *

Hank ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't fucking believe that I said that to her. I know that I must be fucking stupid. I can kiss any chance I ever had with her goodbye now. She is never going to speak to me again. The only thing I did was give her what she wanted. I'm sure she is very pleased with herself right now I proved her right. I can see the smug smirk on her face now" He ranted as he paced the kitchen of the manor.

"Hank, you didn't tell her that you were done with her. You told her if you hadn't proved your love to her by taking a knife for her you were done. There is a huge difference." Chris tried to soothe his cousin. He got so tired of being stuck in the middle of the mess those two created that it wasn't funny.

"Chris, you know her as well as I do I might as well have told her that we were through." Hank reasoned with him.

"Son, you love her and you were pissed or you would have never said that. I know that you two love each other because of the way you piss each other off so easily." Henry assured his son.

"I'm a fucking idiot. I promised her that I would love her no matter what and then I told her that I'm done with her. I can't be sane there is no way in hell a sane person would say that to Bianca Hoyt." Hank went back to venting.

"Henry Victor, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down so I can worry about Hailey in peace." Paige told her son.

" I'm sure that Hailey is fine if Hailey wasn't fine Jimmy would have sensed something by now." Roman tried to comfort her.

"Ro, Jimmy is a brilliant chef but he sucks as a whitelighter." Mel told her boyfriend.

"Don't talk about me like I can't hear you." Jimmy protested in his thick drawl.

"Mel, I'm trying to reassure Aunt Paige here and you're not helping." Roman pointed out.

Just then Dante and Hailey shimmered into the room. Hailey was wearing Dante's suit jacket to ward off the chill that was in the night air.

Piper cocked her eyebrow and looked at Hailey. "It's nice of you to finally join us Ms. Mitchell. If you were running late a phone call would have been nice."

"This is my fault I took her out for coffee after we finished. I thought we both needed time to process the information that we got." Dante said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"And the verdict is?" Billy asked sarcastically.

"Torch, sorry buddy but Gideon is your father." Hailey said sounding genuinely contrite.

"That's ok, at least I know now." Torch replied.

"Hay, I can't believe you left me on the mercy of a couple of cheerleaders for that long." Mia huffed at her friend.

"Sorry Mia, he owed me after I had to listen to him and he of the fake British accent talk about the opera for an hour." Hailey apologized.

"I told you that the opera isn't the bad at all. It's really beautiful. This settles it I'm taking you and you're going to love it." Dante told her.

"We'll see about that." Hailey replied.

Hank looked down at his phone to see that he had a message from Bianca. "Well, now that the demon business is done for the day I have to go. I have things to do and a relationship to try to salvage wish me luck." He said before orbing out.

"I should probably get going too. The demon hunting aside I had a really nice time today." Dante said as Hailey handed him his jacket back.

"Me too, maybe we can do it again when there isn't a demon involved." Hailey had to fight the urge to squeal when he kissed her cheek before shimmering out.

" I guess I should probably get back to the home before they miss me." Mia said she really didn't want to go but she didn't have any other choice.

"Not so fast, I have come up with a solution to your problem. Just remember this is better than the alternative." Paige told the young woman.

"Kyle Dylan Brody get your ass to the manor now." Andy yelled for his friend.

Brody orbed in a second later. "Yes Andrew," he said with a smile and he sent a wink his way.

"Mia, this is Kyle, Kyle, this is Mia." Paige said introducing the too.

"I don't get how this helps any." Mia said sounding really confused.

"Mia, I know that this isn't the most ideal of situations but I'm your new foster father." Kyle said extending his hand.

"Are you kidding me? This is great, I just don't get how it all happened so fast." Mia gushed.

"It helps when you know the head of social services but that is neither here nor there." Kyle said smiling.

"Does this mean I'll have my own room again?" Mia asked she missed having privacy.

"Yep, and I even promise to knock before I come in." Kyle promised her.

"You'll be close by right Henry?" Mia asked her whitelighter.

"You can call me anytime of the day or night. But Brody is a good guy he'll do right by you." Henry said calming her fears.

Mia surprised them both by hugging him. "I don't know how you did this but thank you."

"You're welcome it helps when the head social worker is your wife. Paige did all this not me but I'm glad you're happy. Us foster kids have to look out for each other." Henry said winking at her.

"You were in a foster home too?" Mia asked.

"Until I was fifteen. You'll be fine now you don't ever have to go back." Henry said knowing what her fears were.

"This means that you and I will be going to the same school again." Hailey told her friend happily.

"I can't wait this is going to be so great." Mia could barely contain her excitement.

* * *

"I'm really glad that you called." Were the first words out of Henry's mouth when Bianca opened the door of her parent's home.

Bianca smiled at him. "I'm really glad that you came over. Sit with me on the swing a minute?" she asked.

"Of course," Henry replied as they both took a seat on the front porch swing.

"For what's it worth I really do love you and I know that you love me. You don't have to keep proving yourself." Bianca said charging full steam ahead.

"I love you more than anything B, but you broke a promise to me. You swore to me that you were done doing jobs and you started again." Henry reasoned.

"I was confused, I'm over that now. I'll fight for you if I have to but I don't want to be with anyone but you." Bianca told him.

"I didn't mean what I said earlier I could never be done with you, you're like a drug to me." Henry said wrapping his arm around her.

"I love you Hank." Bianca said leaning into him.

"I love you more B." Henry said before he pressed his lips to hers.

Bianca pulled away after awhile. "As much as I like where this is going, we should get inside. I have to make sure Paige doesn't kill Chase." She laughed.

"She wouldn't hurt him much." Henry laughed right along with her.

Bianca and Henry walked hand and hand to the kitchen where her family was gathered. He shot her a look. "You could have warned me that your grandma was here that woman hates me." he whispered to her.

"If I had told you, you wouldn't have come." Bianca reasoned with him.

"Hi Hank, I'm glad you could make it." Lyn said hugging him. "You ever make her doubt that you love her again and I'll kill you. That being said she needed you to put your foot down with her." She whispered in his ear.

"I'm glad I could make it too. Plus I had to come over I haven't seen my little girlfriend in a long time." Henry said as he bent down to pick Lyn up. She had been wrapped around his leg. "Hello, Ms. Oriana Lyn, did you miss Uncle Hank?" he asked tossing her up in the air.

Lyn giggled and kissed his cheek when he caught her. "I always miss you Uncle Hank. Are you back for good?" she asked.

"I sure am, a team of wild horses couldn't keep me away." Henry told her but he had really meant that for B.

"Nonna, you remember Henry don't you?" B asked her mom's mother.

"Of course I do, though I wonder what you're doing holding hands with your sister's husband." Bianca said bluntly. This was the grandma that B was named after and also the one that she wanted to kill.

Lyn barked something at her mother in Italian and then she shook her head. "I'm just glad she isn't fighting with my mother." Frank muttered under his breath. He was holding Gus in his arms.

"I heard that Francis." Rose Hoyt scolded her son.

"I didn't say anything ma, I was making airplane noises for the baby." Frank lied quickly.

"Francis Xavier Hoyt, don't lie to me." Rose warned him.

"Mom, look I just remembered that there is this demon that I have to go after and there is no way it can wait." Paige said she wanted to get the fuck out of dodge.

"Nice try but I know you would never forget about a demon. If I'm stuck here so are you." B told her.

"I've got this one." Frank said. "Paige, I'm going to bribe you. If you sit through dinner you can raid my weapons cache." He bargained.

"I can take anything I want?" Paige asked intrigued.

"Yes, but you have to behave yourself and not complain too much." Frank said.

"You've got yourself a deal grandpa." Paige agreed.

"Dad, you're not supposed to encourage her to be an idiot she does fine on her own." B argued.

"B, it does no good arguing with you when you get in one of these moods and Paige is no different. I'm telling you the girl is like Frank the third." Frank reasoned.

"Frank, I think I warned you about turning your daughter into an assassin." His father told him.

"You would be proud she's a regular Brennan Hoyt," Frank replied.

"Nonsense boyo, no one is as good as your dad." Brennan said like he was talking crazy.

"B, I've gotta ask how do Uncle Frank and Aunt Lyn even understand each other when they have a conversation?" Henry asked.

"They don't, he's Irish and she's Italian, they just go for the booze that's the only thing not lost in translation with them." B quipped.

"Hank, I will tell you like I told Tyler, run while you still have the chance." Maria said her grandparents made her crazy.

"I can't I have to make sure that my niece keeps her Halliwell temper in check. I don't want her killing anyone." Henry replied.

"Bianca Lyn that will be the last crack about alcohol from you of all people. I think you let your Irish genes run wild a few years ago." Lyn was dead serious. She didn't like her daughter making light of the fact that she had been an alcoholic.

"Mom, you only say that because I reached for the whiskey and not the vino." B replied laughing.

"Frank, tell your daughter that I don't find her amusing and she knows why." Lyn pleaded with her husband.

"Frank Jr. that's enough for right now." Frank told her. "Gus, your sister is silly and she's bad don't ever be like her. But between you and me it's ok if you are." He told Gus in his baby voice.

"Mom, I can't believe you named that boy Gus." Tyler told his mother-in-law.

"I didn't I named him Augusto but that is what Bianca got out of it. But I also named Maria, Sophia, B, Bianca, O, Oriana, and Chase, Francis. You see that none of them go by their given names either." Lyn replied with a shrug.

"Little Brennan, I know you can rustle your grandpa up some good whiskey." Brennan called out to B. He was partial to her because she was so much like him. That was also part of the reason Frank had started calling Bianca, B.

"I can't grandpa, mom would kill both of us." B retorted.

"That's why I always carry a flask." Henry said pulling a flask out of his pocket and handing it to Brennan.

"Bless you son, you will be rewarded in heaven." Brennan professed.

"Hey Al, you don't need that anymore than I do." B told him with a stern look on her face.

Henry knew that she was calling him an alcoholic but he had to mess with her. "I don't know why you're calling me by my baby brother's name." he said innocently.

"That would be short for Al. K. Hall. I'm sure I don't have to spell it out for you." B arched her eyebrow at him.

"It takes one to know one my dear." Henry said tapping her nose with his finger.

B wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too B. Lyn." Henry replied. He liked this side of her a lot better than when she had her walls up.

"Bianca Lyn, I don't understand you and why you're kissing your sister's husband." Bianca told her granddaughter.

"Nonna, he's not my husband anymore." Oriana said rolling her eyes.

"He's my boyfriend Nonna, we've been together on and off for a year now." B said fighting the urge to kill the woman.

"Henry, what are your intentions with my granddaughter?" Bianca asked him.

Henry had to bite back the first response that came to his mind. "To love her and take care of her as much as she is capable of letting me take care of her." He answered speaking from his heart.

"You my boy are a fool, I love her but she will run you ragged." Brennan told him.

"Just so long as you treat her with respect you and I won't have a problem." Bianca said like she hadn't heard Brennan.

"I would never treat her with anything but respect." Henry assured her.

"That's good because I've met the girl and I realize that she makes you want to hit her." Bianca retorted.

Paige just shook her head and groaned. "Grandpa, would it count if complaining if I asked what I did to deserve this?" she asked.

Frank chuckled at her. "No, I have been wondering that exact same thing myself."

"Paige, I thought you were working on not being such a smart ass all the time?" Lyn asked her granddaughter.

"That little task was imposed on me I didn't take it up willingly." Paige replied with a sweetly sarcastic smile.

"B, I don't guess I could get you and your boyfriend to set the table could I?" Lyn asked ignoring Paige. She couldn't even think up a reply to what she had said.

"Aunt Lyn, I would but no one likes the way I set a table." Henry said coming up with the first excuse he could think of.

"Hank, I wasn't aware that you could set a table wrong." Maria said she didn't know where he came up with some of the shit he said sometimes.

"Tell her Oriana, she won't believe me." Henry told his former wife.

"There are three ways to set a table, the right way, the wrong way, and the Hank Halliwell way. Trust me when I say this his way is very amusing." Oriana informed her sister.

"Uncle Hank is a southpaw you're going to have to remember that. People like us tend to do things ass backwards." Paige pointed out to the room.

"Paige, you're left handed?" Bianca asked her daughter. She had never taken the time to notice that before.

"I have been my whole life mother. You just haven't noticed because you have never seen me write anything." Paige replied.

"Babe, can you get the plates while I get everything else?" Bianca asked she hoped that they were over the rough patch that they had gone through.

"Of course," Henry said giving her a smile. He winced when he had to reach above his head but he tried not to let it show that he was in pain.

* * *

"I'm pleasantly surprised that you three could make time in your very busy schedules to join me here in hell." Penny told her three older siblings when she saw them in the kitchen of the condo.

"Pens, it can't be that bad." Val replied not knowing how wrong she was.

"Let me put it to you this way, before this shit happened today mom was watching me sleep. I shudder to think how bad it is going to get now." Penny informed her in a tone that said she wasn't joking.

"Mom has really been that bad?" Prue asked she couldn't stop the nagging guilt that she felt.

"Think of the worst she has ever been then multiply that times ten and you'll still be a long way off from how bad the woman has been. I live for the little errands she sends me on for the wedding so I can get the hell away from her for a little while." Penny was dead serious. Phoebe was about to put her in the nut house from being so clingy.

"Butterfly, I feel bad that we all moved out and left you to deal with her. I know that she is clingy under the best circumstances so I can't even imagine what she is like now." Jake apologized to his sister.

"I'm not the only one who has to deal with her. If poor Phil knew any better he would be complaining too." Penny said in all fairness it wasn't just her Phoebe was driving insane.

"We dropped the ball big time kiddo and we're sorry as hell for that. I didn't stop being your sister just because I got married you could have come to me at any time and told me what was going on." Prue told her gently.

"I didn't want to seem like I was whining. Most of the time I can tolerate it and I like getting so much attention but there are times when I just feel like being left alone." Penny replied.

"That's done and over with now, I promise you that it won't happen anymore now that we know what's going on." Jake swore to her.

"All of you guys have lives to live, I don't want you put those on hold because of me. I'm just whining everything is fine. I can't promise that there aren't times I want to kill mom but there is nothing to worry about." Penny said not all that convincingly.

"Like Prue said, we didn't stop being your older siblings because we got married and moved out. We're all always going to worry about you Penny Marie you should be used to that by now." Val told her shaking her head.

"You should be used to Prue being a pain in your ass anyway that isn't something that is easy to forget." Jake took a dig at his older sister. He couldn't be in the same room as her and not make a smart-ass comment it was unheard of.

"The only pain that you're going to have is the pain I inflict when I kick your ass Cookie Dough." Prue threatened him. No one got on her nerves the way her little brother did.

"If I didn't know any better I would swear that Prue and Jake were here fighting. Coop, your children fight so much that I even hear them fighting when they're not around." Phoebe's voice said from the other room but she was coming closer. A moment later she was in the kitchen. She had Phil in her arms. "Well, it looks like I'm not going crazy after all my oldest two babies were in here fighting." She shrugged.

"We're not fighting we're just having a mild discussion." Jake assured her with a charming smile.

"You'll have to forgive me if I think you're full of shit Cupcake. That's all you and Prue do is fight." Phoebe called him on his bullshit.

"You know us mom, we don't know how to act unless we have one good round a day." Prue admitted.

"I have to say it is a pleasant surprise to have all of my babies in the same room without a demon being involved." Phoebe was smiling from ear to ear.

"That needs to change, we hardly spend any time together anymore." Val said broaching the subject.

"It's ok all you kids have your own lives, besides that I still have Penny and Phil to keep me company." Phoebe said dismissing her daughter's statement.

"Mom, I love you I really do but you have been smothering me lately and I can't handle it anymore. I don't feel like I have any breathing room here." Penny told her honestly.

"I'm sorry Penny, I just want to make sure that you know how much I love you." Phoebe responded to that.

Prue really, really felt guilty now. "That's what this is about? You think that Cookie Dough, Bumblebee, and I don't know that you love us." She asked incredulously.

"I feel like I didn't get to spend enough time showing you kids how much you mean to me." Phoebe informed her.

"Is she serious right now?" Val asked she couldn't believe that her mom thought such a thing.

"Oh mom, we know that you love us." Jake said he honestly didn't know where that woman got some of her ideas.

"I just feel like I don't get to spend any time with you guys anymore." Phoebe told them.

"In my case that is totally my fault. I didn't stop being your daughter just because I got married. I don't come home as often as I should but that isn't because I think you don't love me." Prue spoke from her heart.

"I see dad everyday at work and I'm sorry that I don't ever stop to think that maybe you would like to see me. But I still come home more than my sisters because I have withdraws if I don't see my boy everyday." Jake said in a lighthearted tone.

"I could come home more than I do but the thought of Troy alone in my apartment scares the shit out of me. The man attempted to do my laundry once and it wasn't pretty." Val said shaking her head at the thought.

"Mom, I don't know if you're getting this or not, but this is still home to all of us. I know that this will be home to me until I have kids." Prue tried making her see reason.

"I know that you all had to grow up it would have been easier had you all not decided to grow up at the same time. Cupcake, you really threw me for a loop, you moved out and got married in the blink of an eye on me." Phoebe expressed her feelings.

"Well, we're all here now and we figured that you would like to have dinner with us." Val offered.

"I would like that a lot." Phoebe said smiling.

"I just have one question, where the hell is Brady?" Penny asked she hadn't seen her brother in a while.

"Trying like hell to make every excuse he could to try to get out of coming to dinner." Coop answered as he hearted in with his other son.

"It's not even like that dad, I merely said that I have cupid like things to do." Brady scoffed at him. In all actuality he had been going out with every intention of getting drunk. He hadn't missed the way that Hailey had looked at Dante. As much as it pained him to do it he was letting her move on and see other people.

"Your cupid like things can wait because you are going to sit down and eat with us. Someone has to side with daddy and Jakie they are outnumbered here." Prue told her little brother putting her arm around him.

"Oh fine, I'm not going to win this argument anyway I don't know why I even tried." Brady said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

* * *

Mel stood in front of the tree she had just bought with Jack on her hip. She had boxes of ornaments set out on the floor. She couldn't believe that her two older brothers had refused to help her with it. "Well Jackie, it looks like it's just you and me big guy. I tried getting Wyatt and Chris to help us but they couldn't they said they had other stuff to do." She was pretty much having a one sided conversation but he was all the company she had at the moment.

Jack just giggled and cooed at his older sister. "I don't know what you just said kid but I totally agree with you," she laughed.

"He said that his big brothers are boneheads and they should have never told you that they had other things to do." Chris said. Mel turned to see him and Wyatt standing in the doorway of the living room.

"I don't want you two here just because you feel guilty I want you to want to help." Mel replied a little more gruffly than she had intended.

"It's his first Christmas Mel, of course we want to be here. He's growing like a weed and before we know it he is going to be grown." Wyatt said.

"You're already grown and I guess what we're saying is we take it for granted that you guys are always going to need us." Chris admitted.

"Of course I'm always going to need you two. I just need you guys to back off sometimes and let me make my own decisions." Mel gave him a small smile.

"I'm the one who has the issues with boundaries, I know that you have to make your own choices. I just live in constant fear that you're going to get hurt." Wyatt told her not holding back.

"Getting hurt is part of growing up you can't protect me from that. I know that I can lean on you if I do get hurt but I need to know that I can stand on my own." Mel retorted.

"I love you Mel." Chris said not knowing what else to say.

"I love you too Chrissy." Mel hugged him with her free arm.

Wyatt wrapped his monkey arms around both of his older two siblings. "I love you guys so much. I want you to know that just because I'm getting married it doesn't mean I'm going to stop being your big brother."

"We love you too Wyatt." Chris and Mel replied in unison.

"Ok, enough of the chick flick moments we have a tree that isn't going to decorate itself." Mel announced.

"Come here Jackie, me and you are going to show these two Christmas freaks a thing or two about decorating a tree." Wyatt said taking his brother from Mel.

Chris and Mel shared a look. "He only thinks that he is going to show us how this is done." Chris said.

"Oh totally, he doesn't know who he is messing with and he is only dragging the boy down with him." Mel agreed.

"They think that they are so funny Jackie, but let it come down to which one of them can decorate better and they will be at each other's throats." Wyatt knew just how to start a war between those two.

"Nice try Wyatt, we will not be distracted but you are more than welcome to try again." Chris knew exactly what his brother was trying to do.

"Wy, I love you but you're better off if you try not to think so hard it isn't your strong suit." Mel smirked at him.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "I know they talk to me like I'm an idiot Jackie, there is no hope for them at all."

Mel and Chris just laughed at him there was really nothing more that they could say to that.

* * *

"What did you get up to today sis?" Greg asked Savannah when she shimmered into the living room where he was laying on the couch.

"Nothing really, and I told you to keep your ass off the couch you're going to get sick from laying around so much." Savannah sighed there really was no hope for him at all.

"I hurt too bad to move. I did try getting up and going on a little walk earlier but my knee started killing me so I had to sit down." Greg replied.

"Then I guess it's lucky for you I came home long enough to help you work out your knee before I go back out." Savannah gave him a big grin.

"You really are evil, you are enjoying torturing me way too much." Greg pouted.

"Nah, I just get a little kick out of watching you squirm. It's my God given right as your baby sister to do things to torment you." Savannah gave him a smirk that made her look like her father.

"You're so funny I forgot to laugh. Seriously though, what have you been up to today?" Greg asked.

"I picked up the last plan you had where you left off." Savannah answered like it was no big deal.

"Ok, maybe it will work better for you than it did for me. I just want you to be careful. If they catch wind of what you're doing then it won't end well." Greg cautioned her. He trusted her judgment she had yet to steer him wrong.

Savannah swallowed down the huge wave of guilt she was feeling. "Trust me, I've got Alan eating out of the palm of my hand. He trusts me and that works to my advantage. Don't worry too much about me, I'll be fine."

"I don't want to see you get hurt, you're one of the only people I have ever cared about. Promise me you'll bail out if you think they're onto you." Greg really did love her and that was the truth.

"I promise, now come on let's work out your knee so you're not laying on this couch for another three months." Savannah said quickly changing the subject.

* * *

Kyle was showing Mia around his apartment he didn't know how he had been talked into this but he was glad that he had let it happen. This girl had a lot of promise she just needed someone to care about her. He opened the door to what used to be his room but he had converted it for her. It had a bed, a nightstand, and a dresser. "Ok, this is your room. I'll admit that I don't really know what teenage girls like so I thought that we could go shopping or something this week."

Mia smiled at him. "Really Kyle, this is great you didn't have to do all of this I would have been happy just having a room to myself." She told him.

"I know that but I wanted to do this." Kyle replied.

"You did more than enough by getting me out of that damn group home it wasn't the most pleasant place in the entire world." Mia informed him.

"As long as I'm drawing breath you won't ever have to go back there I promise you that." Kyle swore to her.

"That means a lot to me thank you for everything." Mia replied gratefully.

"Really it's my pleasure. Now I'm going to level with you, I know next to nothing about teenage girls so I'm learning this as I go along. You're going to have to bear with me but I'm going to do the best that I know how." Brody told her seriously.

"I can't ask for anything more than that. I promise not to be too much of a pain in the ass, but like you said I am a teenage girl and that comes with the territory. If you can forgive my imperfections than I can overlook your more undesirable qualities." Mia bargained.

Kyle chuckled at that. "You have yourself a deal Mia. I'll even try to remember to put the toilet seat back down for you."

Mia smiled at him again. "That is a big promise right there I won't hold you to that too strictly but you better make the effort." She warned him playfully. She was fine with people one on one the way she was now it was larger groups of people that she really had a problem with.

"My room is right down the hall if you need anything at all any time day or night. Don't hesitate to come get me if you want something or if something is bothering you and you need to talk. I'm not going to be too strict on you, all I ask is that you do well in school and you try to be home by curfew. That's eleven on school nights and midnight on the weekends." Kyle laid out the only rules that he had.

"That sounds fair and I think I can manage that. You're not as bad with teenagers as you think you are." Mia retorted.

"I've been through this once before. Andy and I raised Parker so I have a little experience but that was mostly Andy." Kyle informed her.

"I'll try to make this easy for you but I can't promise that I'll always be easy to live with." Mia let him know what he was getting himself into.

"That's fair I can be a bear to live with sometimes too. So I'm going to go out to living room and watch some TV and I thought we could order a pizza or whatever. I know that you have to be hungry because I'm starving. You can sit in here or you can come out there with me it's up to you." Kyle grinned at her. He wanted her to feel at ease around him.

"I've been alone for way too long I think that I'll just watch TV with you." Mia replied and then she thought of something else. "Thank you for taking me in." she said hugging him.

Kyle hugged her back. "You're welcome Mia, you don't have to thank me." he assured her.

* * *

"Alright, Hailey spill," Carly ordered her cousin they were all over at the manor watching the babies so the old people could go out and unwind.

"Carly, I have no clue what you're talking about right now. There is nothing to tell." Hailey replied looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"The hell there isn't anything to tell, don't think that any of us missed the way you were drooling over Dante." Emily called her out.

"They do have a point Hails, I think that you like him." Penny taunted her.

"He's a nice guy and like I said there is nothing to tell." Hailey said blushing a little bit.

"Hails, he is hot there is no denying that at all. If you like him there is nothing wrong with that at all." Carly told her.

"Leigh, leave the poor girl alone. It's not going to kill you to not know her business." Patty chided her sister.

"You need to keep in mind that he is probably crazy, he is friends with my ape shit crazy sister." Chase reminded them.

"He's very sane and he's really easy to talk to. You guys are making something out of nothing here." Hailey sighed. They really didn't know when to mind their own business.

"Hailey, you know them as well as I do so you know that they aren't going to leave you alone. You would do well to just tell them what they want to hear so they will shut up." Ricky pointed out to her.

"Listen to Ricky, Tinker Bell, he speaks Crazy Halliwell fluently." Billy laughed.

"Billy, let me remind you that you are a Halliwell too, so you just insulted yourself." Carly reminded him.

"Well, I'm not a Crazy Halliwell." Billy shot back at her.

"There is no such thing as a sane Halliwell. We're all crazy to one degree or another." Penny dismissed his previous comment like he was talking nonsense.

"Ok, maybe I do like him a little bit and maybe we have a date to go get coffee next week. But that is it, there not like anything can come of this he is eight years older than I am." Hailey admitted to them.

Huck laughed at that. "It's not like age has stopped anyone else in this group before. Roman is four years older than Mel, B is three years older than Hank, I'm three years older than Penny, Jack is seven years older than Emily, Troy is like eight years older than Val. I think you're getting the picture here."

"Troy is only seven years older than Val by the way. He's twenty-six and she's nineteen." Carly corrected him.

"Right, I'm going to use that as evidence when Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry ask me if I've lost my mind." Hailey said rolling her eyes.

"Mom and dad aren't going to say anything to you. Jason is six years older than Carly. Trust me on this one dude if you want to date him they aren't going to stop you." Patty informed her gently.

Hailey sighed and rolled her eyes. "There is seriously no hope for you people and your meddling. I would expect this out of Prue or God help me Brady but you guys are supposed to be my friends."

"We are your friends that's why we have to make sure you don't end up alone." Emily said sweetly.

Hailey snorted. "Oh, I give up." She said throwing her hands up in the air.

* * *

The usual gang of thirteen along with their parents sat in one of the alcoves at P3. They also had a few extra people like Val, Mel, Maria, and Tyler.

"Where the hell did Hank disappear to?" Prue asked she worried about her cousin and she knew that he and Bianca still weren't really on the greatest of terms.

"He probably had to go get a drink so he could sit here and listen to you ramble on some more." Jake took a dig at his sister.

"I don't even like you at all Jake." Prue pouted.

"Fuck no, I refuse to listen to you two fight tonight. Every other night I'm fine with it but you guys are taking this too far." Calleigh said shaking her head at them.

Chris clapped his hands sarcastically. "It's about damn time someone called those two on their bullshit." He laughed when he saw the looks that both his little cousins shot at him.

"You and Hank have both been very crabby lately. I feel sorry for poor Mel she has to work with you guys." Lilly shook her head at him.

"Speaking of Hank, I just found him in case anyone was wondering." Mel said.

"I'm surprised that he hasn't run half way around the world by now after the dinner we had to sit through." Bianca chuckled.

"From the looks of things he has no intentions of going anywhere." Parker said his nephew was up on the stage with a guitar in his hands.

"I don't think I want to know what that boy is up to this time." Henry just shook his head at his son.

Quite frankly Hank wasn't sure what he was doing up on stage but it just seemed like the thing to do at the moment. He was just living in the moment, he knew that Bianca would most likely kill him for what he was about to do but he didn't care.

He ignored the crippling pain he was feeling in his arm as he began playing. He made sure that he made eye contact with Bianca before he started singing. _"She never mentions the word addiction in certain company. Yes, she'll tell you she's an orphan after you meet her family." _ He started singing putting a lot of feeling into the words.

Bianca loved him for what he was trying to do really she did but she was going to kill him. "Does that remind you of anyone B?" Maria asked her sister. Oh yeah, she was going to kill him when she got her hands on him.

"I have no clue what you're talking about Maria." Bianca said falling back on the old deny everything defense.

"_She paints her eyes as black as night now, pulls those shades down tight. Yeah, she gives a smile when the pain comes. The pain gonna make everything alright." _Hank continued singing. He didn't know why but for some reason this song reminded him of Bianca. _"Says she talks to angels they call her out by her name. Oh yeah, she talks to angels, says they call her out by her name." _

_God, I don't think there is anyone in this world who understands me the way he does. _Bianca thought to herself. He had her pegged with this song and she knew it.

"_She keeps a lock of hair in her pocket, she wears a cross around her neck. Yes, the hair is from a little boy and the cross from someone she has not met, not yet." _Henry's eyes never once left Bianca as he sang. He didn't know if she knew it but he was damaged goods too. She was the only one who made him feel whole inside.

"You can't ever accuse him of not knowing you well." Lyn told her daughter.

"That doesn't mean anything mom, that's just Hank being Hank." Bianca dismissed her thoughts on the matter.

"_Says she talks to angels, says they all know her name. Oh yeah, she talks to angels. Says they call her out by her name. She don't know no lover, none that I ever seen. And to her that ain't nothing, but to me it means, means everything." _He put a lot of feeling into this part of the song. He felt like he had to prove to her that she would never know any other man the way she knew him. He had bared his soul to her and there weren't many men out there who would leave themselves that vulnerable.

Bianca felt herself tearing up. God, she had been a fool to push him away like she had. He loved her so much that it made her ache for him. No one else would ever get her the way that he did.

"_She paints her eyes as black as night now, she pulls those shades down tight. Oh yeah, there's a smile when the pain comes. The pain gonna make everything alright, alright, yeah." _Henry really did know her better than she knew herself. He knew that if she didn't have something to beat herself up over then she wasn't happy.

"B, you've got to admit that the boy is romantic." Oriana teased her older sister.

"The boy is full of shit sometimes that's the only thing I'll admit to." Bianca would always keep her walls up around her younger siblings she didn't want them to see her as vulnerable.

"_She talks to angels, says they call her out by her name. Oh yeah, yeah angels call her out by her name. Oh, oh, oh angels, they call her out by her name. Oh, she talks to angels. They call her out, yeah, yeah call her out, don't you know that they call her out by her name." _ Henry jumped down off the stage once he was finished with the song.

Bianca stood with her hands on her hips so that she could better stare down her husband or boyfriend or whatever the hell he was to her at the moment. She almost faltered when he gave her the lopsided grin that she loved so much. "Hank, what the hell was that?" she demanded.

"That was I'm sorry for being such a dick earlier and last night." Hank replied looking at her with his puppy dog eyes. He had wrapped his arm around her waist. She hadn't fought him on it surprisingly.

Bianca wanted to melt in his arms. "I love you so much." She said leaning into him. She felt a lone tear roll down her cheek.

Hank wiped the tear away gently using the pad of his thumb. "I love you more than you will ever comprehend. I'm just like a bad penny you're not getting rid of me that easily." He replied before he kissed her.

"At least one of them finally got their head out of their ass." Frank said rolling his eyes.

"Don't be like that daddy, I happen to think he's sweet." Maria told her father.

"I'm not being like nothing I'm just stating facts." Frank replied crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't know whether to be glad that his daughter had someone that loved her so much or be jealous because she wasn't his little girl anymore.

Mel just looked at Roman. "Babe, you're an ass," she told him out of the blue.

Roman looked shocked at that. "What the hell did I do? You know I'm not a mind reader if you're pissed for some reason you have to tell me." he said defensively.

"Nothing, and that would be the problem." Mel informed him conversationally.

"There is no way for me to win with you." Roman didn't really know what to say.

Mel laughed she loved watching him squirm. "You knew that before you decided to date me."

"Melinda Paige, go work the bar for a minute. There is nothing even right about you torturing that boy like that." Piper ordered her daughter.

"Fine, I was just having a little bit of fun with him it's not my fault he doesn't know when I'm joking." Mel grumbled as she got up to go to the bar.

"I still say that anyone who willingly dates my sister or female cousins has something seriously wrong with them." Wyatt said shaking his head.

"Hey, I take offense to that. And believe me you're not the sanest person in the world either. I often stop to consider just what it is Lizzie see's in you." Prue said glaring at him.

"Prue, really you have to learn not to listen to him when he's trying to be clever. I love the boy but honestly you and I both know that he just isn't the sharpest tool in the shed." Liz said and she kissed Wyatt when she saw the wounded look that crossed his face.

"I should probably get up and make sure that the bar is stocked but I don't feel like it." Parker mumbled to himself.

"Parks, just because you have a few grays in your beard does not mean you get to act like a little old man." Billie told her uncle with a sweet smile.

"Dude, you don't seriously have gray hair in your beard do you?" Troy asked he thought it was amusing since he was the oldest in their little group.

"I do it's my birthmark. I'm glad you all find it so funny." Parker replied sarcastically.

"Come on PJ, I want you to make me a drink and you can check on your bar while you're up there." Calleigh said taking him by the hand.

"If he's making drinks then I'm coming with you." Liz said following behind them.

"I'm in too." Prue said.

Wyatt breathed a sigh of relief when Liz walked away. "Ro, while Lizzie has her back turned give me a cigarette I'm dying here," he begged.

"I don't have a cigarette or I would give you one. Mel took mine and she didn't give them back." Roman said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Chuck do you have one?" Wyatt asked his best friend hopefully.

"Nope, I have no desire to sleep on the couch. Trust me I would have to sleep on that damn couch if Prue finds out I didn't quit." Chuck replied.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked his little brother.

"You know I don't smoke Wy, I can't help you out sorry." Chris fought the urge to laugh.

"What about you Hen?" Wyatt was pretty desperate.

"I don't smoke my tobacco I spit it. If you want a pinch I could help you out." Hank offered helpfully.

Billie took pity on her younger cousin. "Here Wyatt, don't say that I never gave you anything." She said handing him a cigarette.

"If I wasn't engaged and you weren't my cousin I would kiss you right now." Wyatt said happily.

"Billie, I didn't know you smoked." Prue told her daughter.

"I don't smoke often but sometimes I get the urge." Billie replied like it was no big deal.

"I'm enjoying this while I still can. I only have four more days to be able to smoke. I just left my pack in my car." Wyatt said. He knew that Liz was going to make him quit one way or the other.

"You seriously have a sickness Wyatt." Rachel laughed at him.

"I do not I can't help it that I enjoy smoking." Wyatt pouted.

"Wy, you are pretty bad about smoking." Bianca agreed with her cousin.

"At least I can't say that my best friends are named Jack, Jim, and Johnnie." Wyatt came back.

"Wait just a damn minute, don't ever accuse her of being a scotch drinker." Frank protested.

"That is one sure fire way to inflame his Irish temper." Lyn shook her head.

"No self respecting Hoyt drinks scotch. It's regular whiskey or we don't drink at all." Frank boasted.

"And you have me confused with Hank, he is the one who has to drink the shit that is made in Tennessee. Let me let you in a little secret my drink of choice used to be bourbon it's lighter and you don't get drunk as fast." Bianca told him with a smirk.

"It's all whiskey to me, but you can't go wrong when it's charcoal mellowed." Hank said like it didn't matter to him.

"I don't find either one of you amusing right now. You know I don't like it when you start making light about that fact that you were a couple of drunks." Paige said glaring at them.

"I don't think the shit is funny either. I actually don't know which one of them was worse. All I know if that they both drove crazy enough that I had to go to a warzone to get shit straight in my head. I think that says something about those two and it isn't anything good either." Chris could only shake his head. Those two's drinking had affected him worse than it had anyone else.

"Chris, let's not go there we both know that it isn't a nice place to be." Rachel told her boyfriend.

"You would be wise to listen to your girlfriend. I haven't been happy since I found out that you asked to be shipped to a warzone." Piper advised her son.

"It was a long time ago mom we were all different people then. I came home safe and that's all that matters." Chris said knowing that it would appease her.

Piper shook her head. "I guess they all turned into adults on us while we weren't looking, they aren't even fun to yell at anymore. They know why what they did was wrong and they don't try to argue about it."

"That's why we all started over again I think we like having people who need us." Lyn commented.

"I think that Troy is always going to need me. The boy tried to do his laundry and it wasn't a pretty sight." Nicole laughed.

"Hey, that washing machine is possessed or something." Troy said defensively.

"No, you're just not smarter than the washing machine Troy, you never have been." Liz told her brother as she rejoined the group with the others.

"Lizzie, don't be crabby just because mom and Aunt Piper are forcing you and Wyatt to sleep alone until the wedding." Troy countered.

"That's not why I'm crabby, I'm crabby because mom is making me come home and I'm going to have to live with you again for a few days." Liz joked.

"Troy and I aren't that bad, it's Cole you have to watch out for. That man has been suckering me at cards lately." Chord pouted.

"Chord, it's like I keep telling you. You shouldn't gamble you're not very good at it." Cole told the young man. They all got a pretty good laugh out of that one.

"Lizzie, just be thankful that you're not the one who has to go to the manor. It looks like Santa's workshop in there and I'm going to have to put up with Mel. I think that I have the worst end of this deal." Wyatt pointed out to her.

"Wy, don't make me kill you before you have a chance to get married." Mel warned him.

"You can't kill me before I finish writing my vows." Wyatt protested.

"Wuvey Bear, I can't believe you're still not done with that." Liz shook her head at him.

"I'm almost done with them. I just have to word them right." Wyatt informed her.

"Liz, it's not too late you can still back out of this deal. I know that he brings down my IQ just being in the same room." Chris joked.

"I love him Chris, I can't wait to be married to him." Liz replied.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night Wyatt and Liz stood on the front porch of her childhood home. They were both putting off saying goodnight. It had been a while since they had slept alone and neither one of them was looking forward to it.

"So, I guess this is it. I really hate saying goodnight to you." Liz said she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

Wyatt smiled at her softly. "It's only for a few days I'm sure that we can manage. But I don't like this anymore than you do. But just think the next time you and I go to sleep together we'll be married." He offered it was the only thing that was keeping him sane at the moment.

"I meant what I said earlier, I really can't wait to be married to you." Liz told him.

"I'm looking forward to knowing that you're mine in every sense of the word." Wyatt replied.

"I'm looking forward to that myself. I'm also looking forward to building a life with you. I love you so much Wyatt Matthew." Liz gushed. Those two really had it bad for each other.

"I love you too Elizabeth Ashley." Wyatt grinned. "I just wanted you to know that this has been the best year of my life and it's about to get so much better."

Liz felt tears pool in her eyes; he was so sweet when he wanted to be. "This year has been amazing for me too."

"This time last year you were waiting for an answer from me and I have never once regretted saying yes." Wyatt went on.

"I'm glad that we stopped being idiots and saw what we had in front of us." Liz said her voice wavering.

Wyatt kissed her softly. "I should go but I'm only an orb away if you need me."

"I know but I don't have to like it. Goodnight, Wuvey Bear." Liz said finally letting go of him.

"Goodnight, Lizzie, I love you." Wyatt said taking a step back so he could force himself to leave.

"I love you too." Liz replied before she opened the door and went in the house. Wyatt sighed as he walked back to his car. The clock was ticking now they wouldn't have to be apart for long.

-END-

Guest Starring:

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Matthews- Rose McGowan

Prue Halliwell- Shannen Doherty

Leo Wyatt- Brain Krause

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Coop Valintine- Victor Webster

Andy Trudeau- T.W. King

Derek Bradford- Dominic Purcell

Eva Nicolae- Eva La Rue

Nicole Shane- Emily Proctor

Cole Turner- Julian McMahon

Frank Hoyt- Jeffery Dean Morgan

Lyn Hoyt- Angie Harmon

Jimmy Ward- Josh Lucas

Eric Cavanaugh- Adam Rodriguez

Ben Turner/Cole Halliwell- Cam Gigandet

And

Savannah Turner- Ali Larter

Special Appearances By:

Maria Hoyt- Kelly Monaco

Tim Shane- Chris Noth

Dante Falconeri- Dominic Zamprogna

Kyle Brody- Kerr Smith

And

Mia Campbell- Olivia Wilde

* * *

A/N: Alright, we finally finished this episode I know that it took me forever to get it out and I'm sorry. It looks like Henry and Bianca have things sorted through at least for the moment anyway with those two you never know. Hailey really likes Dante and I don't think Brady likes that one little bit. Torch is Gideon's son that is interesting to say the least there is no telling what kind of problems that is going to cause. It was a good idea for Coop to get all his kids together because Phoebe was driving Penny insane. Bianca and Paige are both more alike than either of them wants to admit. Bianca finally came clean to her mom and dad about what has been bothering her. It was good to see her show a little weakness for a change. Leave it to Paige and Henry to talk Kyle into taking Mia in. Nicole and Piper crack me up only they would insist on Wyatt and Liz not staying in the same apartment until after their wedding. Speaking of that next episode we get to deal with their wedding and trust me it's going to be good. Until next time please review.


End file.
